The Past, Present, and Future World
by Sailor Make-up
Summary: A year after Galaxia's defeat, the senshi have finally been able to live in peace. When Mamoru returns from America, Usagi is faced w/an unexpected new enemy. It may destroy everything Usagi has ever held dear. Including her relationship w/Mamoru.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Serenity…"

The young earth prince whispered to his lovely moon princess. He embraced her small frame underneath the brilliantly shining moon of which she called home. Her hair blew in the soft wind of the cool autumn evening, her sapphire eyes looking into her beloveds'. Her soft features showed in all their glory. She was as beautiful as the goddess Selene herself. She smiled up at him oblivious to the world around her that she so longed for.

"Endymion…"

She could not even begin to describe the looks he gave her. Whenever he laid his beautiful blue eyes on her, she could not help but compare them to the ocean that she had so often watched over. Her heart would melt and ache all at the same time whenever he smiled at her. She lifted her delicate hand up to his chest and rested her head against it. The love that she felt for him truly overwhelmed her in a way that she felt no one would understand.

"Serenity…we shouldn't keep meeting like this. Communication between the earth and the moon is forbidden. It is the way of the gods. We must not fall in love."

She looked back up at him, sadness reflecting in her eyes.

"But…it's already too late."

She loved him more than life itself. She could not bare to be separated from him. She felt his soft hand lift her chin towards his face.

"I know…"

He leaned down, growing closer to her lips. She could feel his steady breathing on her face when she closed her eyes and prepared herself for what would be the sweetest kiss.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

Tsukino Usagi jumped up from her bed as her alarm clock rang through her ears. It was only a dream of the past and one of the few memories she had of her past life and love with Endymion. She was probably having this dream because her Mamo-chan would be coming back from America today.

It had been a year since the defeat of Galaxia and peace had come to the senshi. All was well and everyone went their separate ways. The starlights and princess Kakyu returned home, the outer senshi returned to their family home in the outskirts of Juuban, Chibi-usa was still gone too. It was all back to normal. Usagi could not have been happier. Mamoru had to leave once again to the U.S. but promised his Usako a surprise when he returned.

The year had passed by quick to Usagi's surprise and enjoyed the extra amount of time she spent with her friends. High school was important not to take for granted as Minako had always said. Everything was going perfect for them.

"Luna! Did you want to come with me to go see Mamo-chan? Today's the day!" she asked over excited.

"No I think you should go alone Usagi-chan. Besides, I don't want to see you smooching each other's faces off!" her talking cat replied.

"We vill not!" she tried to get out between the brushes of her toothbrush. She was in her bathroom putting on her new outfit that she bought just for this occasion. She put her hair in her usual buns and slipped on her a-lined cut pink sundress. She wanted to look her best for her Mamo-chan so put on some cherry flavored lip gloss and blush and walked out of her room calling after her furry companion.

"Okay! I'm off! Bye Luna!"

"Tell Mamoru-san I said welcome home!" she asked to the absent blond who had already gone downstairs to put on her sandals.

Chiba Mamoru sat in his seat as he waited for the plane to come to its' gate. He then turned his cell on when the flight attendant gave the ok and checked his messages. "…Mamo-chan!! It's your lovely Usako! I'm on my way now to the airport! I hope I get your gate number right! Anyways! I can't wait to see you!! I'll be waiting!! Love you!" He hung up and smiled inwardly to himself. Oh how he missed his odango atama! He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms once again.

Usagi waited at the gate impatiently. She had begun tapping her foot absent mindly when she finally saw some passengers walking out of the gate. She searched the faces of the passengers until she finally saw a head full of dark black hair. Her heart skipped a beat, realizing that the head belonged to her handsome boyfriend.

"MAMO-CHAN!!"

Mamoru looked up at the sound of his name and looked around for his expected odango. He found her running towards him with a big smile on her face. As she got closer he noticed her eyes were somewhat teary and yet full of happiness. He dropped his luggage and wrapped his strong arms around his beautiful girlfriend.

"Usako!" he laughed as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Mamo-chan!! I've missed you so much!!"

She was placed back on the ground in front of him but never loosening her grip.

"I've missed you too…" he said as he looked into her eyes filled with happiness and the feeling of being complete again. He leaned his head down moving closer to her face. She smiled and began to move towards his face, closing her eyes. His lips touched hers in what seemed to be the most wonderful feeling in the world to both of them. They stood there for what seemed an eternity, lost in each other's embrace and unbreathable kiss. She opened her eyes as soon as she knew the kiss was coming to a close and smiled up brightly at him.

"I'm so glad you're home! I've waited so long for this day! I can't wait to hear about your stay in America!" she said happily.

"I did write you, you know." he stated wondering if she had forgotten.

"I know but I wanna hear more! Maybe you can tell the whole gang when we meet up with them?"

"Alright. Let's go pick up my luggage and then we can go back to my place."

"Okay!" she helped him pick up a bag that he had dropped and used the other free arm to cling onto his arm. "But after you get settled back into your apartment, I have a surprise for you!"

"So do I, my Usako. So do I."

It wasn't long before they were riding up the elevator and walking into his empty apartment. They both walked in and Mamoru set his bags by the kitchen. He then closed the door and stood there staring at his unaware odango.

"Hey, Mamo-chan?"

"Hm?"

"We should get you settled back in so that you feel back at home again…" she trailed off. She walked over to his luggage when she felt him twirl her around to face him.

"That can wait."

"But Mamo-chan--"

He cut her off with an unexpected passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as to make up for lost time. She was startled at first but then leaned into his embrace and deepened the kiss. His hands went up and down her back and up to her soft hair to feel its silky textures. She slowly slid her arms around his waist, holding onto him tighter and tighter as the kiss deepened. They finally broke apart and he smiled down at her with heavy eyes.

"I want to make up for all the time we lost."

And with that he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom and laid her down.

"Mamo-chan but my surprise—"

"Not yet Usako. I just want to be with you just like this."

He laid down right next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She then smiled up at him and snuggled right next to his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat in which she knew beat for her.

"I love you, Mamo-chan."

"I love you too, Usako."

"Endymion…pretty soon your world will be covered in darkness…like the way you covered mine. Everything you know will change before your very eyes…" the dark figure spoke in the abyss of darkness. "Feel the pain in which you have caused me…my dear prince..."

HEH HEH HEH HEH…!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The apartment that had been uninhabited for the last year was quiet. Mamoru's bedroom had dimmed in the fading sun and yet grew in such a light that illuminated his sweet Usako; his most beautiful shining star. They still lay in his bed unaware of the hour that passed them by. Usagi was playing with his hair when suddenly a thought struck her.

"OH NO!"

She got up and frantically searched for her communicator.

"What's wrong?" he asked a little worried.

"Rei-chan's gonna kill me!"

She finally found it in her purse and took it out to see if there were any missed calls.

"Ahhh! I'm dead…" she hung her head low.

"What's wrong did the scouts call you?"

She turned to face him with a funny look on her face which also held dozens of tears. She then started to bang her hand against her forehead repeatedly.

"Mamo-chan…! I completely forgot that we were supposed to go to Rei-chan's temple an hour ago!" she cried.

"Oh. Well then call them and tell them it was my fault that you lost track of time." He smiled at her.

A small blush appeared on her cheeks and she looked down at her communicator. Crap! She thought. I was supposed to bring him to the temple for his surprise welcome back party! Now I'm never going to hear the end of it from Rei-chan! She then got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

"Be right back! I'm gonna go call them to see what they wanted! But while I'm doing that can you get ready? We're going over there as soon as possible!"

"Okay. But why the hurry?" he asked her wondering what was up.

"Just hurry up!" she said while slipping on her sandals.

The inner senshi were sitting in Rei's room with frowns on their faces. They had decorated the whole room with balloons and streamers with little signs reading 'welcome home!' everywhere. Around the table sat very bored, angry and hungry senshi. Makoto had made a huge feast and a perfectly decorated cake which were all untouched. Minako sat with her head in her hand, playing with some of the finger foods that were in front of her. Makoto sat with her head laid on her folded arms and sighed while looking at the clock. Rei had to pace up and down the room to keep herself calm and sane. She was the most annoyed by their usually late princess as always. Ami simply didn't mind the wait because she had herself buried in the latest text book for her cram school. Luna and Artemis had come over a half hour earlier and had fallen asleep on Rei's bed. Makoto sighed again which made Rei stop in her tracks and pull out her communicator.

"Where the hell is sh—"

She got cut off by her communicator and flipped it open with surprise. She was met with the sorry face of her blond friend and sighed.

"Usagi-chan…when will there come a time when we don't have to expect you to be late?"

"I'm so sorry Rei-chan! I lost track of time! I was just so happy that Mamo-chan was back that I completely forgot about the…you know!"

Rei rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Alright, alright I get the point! Are you going to come over now?"

"We're on our way! Remember to be ready!"

"Okay! Hurry up!"

The communicator buzzed off and she put it away in her pocket. She then walked back over to her spot by the others and sighed from relief.

"Is she coming?" Minako asked curiously.

"Yeah they're on their way…"

Luna had woken up when she had heard the communicator go off and got up to stretch.

"I swear that girl is always going to be late…" she yawned.

"Oh well. At least something didn't happen to her." Makoto reasoned.

"Yeah but she wasted so much of our time!" Rei shot back.

"We did wait an hour…" Minako added.

"I didn't waste any time…I studied what I couldn't have studied if she did arrive on time." Amy stated.

They all sweat dropped and sighed heavily. It was always Ami who did the right thing to do while waiting for their klutzy friend.

"Thanks Ami for rubbing it in…" Minako breathed.

Ami blushed and looked down embarrassed again of her usual antics. She had to remember to stop saying such things to avoid further embarrassment in the future.

Usagi and Mamoru had finally arrived, walking hand in hand up the steps of the old temple. Usagi secretly had communicated with her friends once they drove up to get ready for the big surprise. She smiled inwardly at the thought of his face once he sees what lengths she and her friends went to, to make his time back home more special. She smiled up at him and he returned her loving smile with the same intensity. Looking up, she saw a dark figure at the top of the steps. By this time Mamoru had noticed and had both stopped a few feet away from it. They looked closer to reveal a beautiful looking girl. She looked to be about their age and height. Short curly orange hair and golden eyes and wearing Usagi's school uniform. She stared down at them blankly.

"Hi…are you here for the use of the temple? It's closed now." Usagi informed apologetically.

The girl didn't answer and just simply smiled. Mamoru looked closely at the girl finding something strangely familiar about her. The girl noticed him staring at her and smiled lovingly at him. Usagi looked at her loving smile and sweat dropped with annoyance.

"Um…well…we're gonna go in then. We have a meeting to get to. So bye!" she said half annoyed half polite.

She started to pull Mamoru up with her to walk past her when the girl suddenly stepped in front of Usagi. Usagi stepped back startled and looked up at her.

"I don't think so…Serenity…" she smirked evilly.

Usagi flinched at the use of her past name and saw the girl reach out to her. Mamoru was too slow to react and had Usagi ripped from his grip and threw her into the wall nearby.

"USAKO!" he cried.

The girl was in front of him and looked up at him lovingly. She then threw her arms around him before he could run to Usagi and sighed.

"Endymion…"

Mamoru stared down at her with bewilderment and pulled her off of him. She then looked up at him and smiled.

"Endymion…finally…I've waited for so long to see you again…"

"What are you talking about…?" he asked looking at her.

"You remember me don't you?" she asked longing for him to recognize her without her telling him who she was.

"No, I don't know you." He stated as he began to run towards Usagi, who was trying to get up from the assault.

She appeared before him with a sad look on her face. "You don't even remember the girl that you were betrothed to since birth, Endymion?"

His eyes became wide and then glared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about…get out of my way." He pushed her aside and went to help Usagi.

Throughout their small conversation, Usagi listened very intently. When she heard what the girl had claimed she too became wide eyed. Mamoru helped her up and asked if she was alright. Usagi ignored his worrisome question and glared at the girl.

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

The girl smiled evilly at Usagi and then turned to look at Mamoru.

"Endymion. I can't believe you don't even remember me. The one who controls the sun above this earth, Princess Apollo of the Sun."

Both Usagi and Mamoru flinched at the name that they both had no idea existed. 'Apollo' smiled and bowed her head. She lifted it and revealed a golden sun on her forehead. She then began to morph into what seemed to be her princess garbs. Her dress was yellow like that of sunshine that hung close to her fit figure and a golden rod with a sun shape at the top appeared before her hand. She shined in all her glory before them and then the light dimmed. The princess walked closer to Mamoru and looked questionably at him.

"Now do you remember me?"

He could only stare at her, his past memories flooding through his mind. She began to get closer to him when Usagi stepped in front of him and shielded him from her.

"I don't know what your motives are with _my_ Mamo-chan, but you are not getting anywhere near him!" she huffed at her.

Apollo glared at Usagi and was about to strike her when a fire arrow flew towards her. She dodged it easily and turned back to look at the inner senshi.

"Stay away from them!" Mars shouted.

They all crowded around, ready for anything thrown at them when Apollo disappeared and reappeared up in the sky.

"Get back here, coward!" Jupiter yelled.

"Humph…I'm no coward! I'll be back later!" she glared.

She stared down at Mamoru and smiled heartfully.

"Endymion…I will become your wife. Just like you promised me when we were kids. I will come for you…and destroy your precious Serenity in the process…HAHAHA!" and then she disappeared.

"Who was that?" Venus said relaxing as there wasn't a threat anymore.

"I don't know…some wacko I think!" Jupiter explained.

Mamoru stayed quiet and looked thoughtful. Usagi turned around and faced him with a worried questioning look on her face. She only stared at him, waiting for some kind of explanation. He just stood there staring at the ground as if trying to find some kind of explanation for himself too. He then recalled the memories that came flooding back to him from his past life. They've come and gone too quickly to comprehend them but he knew that this 'Apollo' girl had some connection to him and his past life.

"Mamo-chan…" she trailed off. She looked into his eyes and waited for him to respond.

Her voice broke through his thoughts and he shook his head. The more he thought about it the more his head started to hurt. He lifted his hand to rub his head and closed his eyes.

"Usako…I'm not feeling very well. Can I call you tomorrow?"

Usagi nodded with disappointment. And with that he turned around and walked out of sight.

"Mamo-chan…" she trailed off again with worry in her voice. It all was starting to sink in when the senshi changed back and dragged her inside the temple. They all sat down in their usual spots at the table in the middle of Rei's room and started to converse on the events that took place. Each trying to give a probable explanation as to what had happened. Usagi sat there with a sad look on her face and stared down at the floor.

What just happened? Today was supposed to be filled with happiness. Mamo-chan was supposed to enjoy his surprise welcome back party…she thought sadly.

"Maybe she's a new youma that's trying to throw us off?" Makoto tried to reason.

"Maybe…maybe not…" Minako stated thoughtfully.

"I tried to do a reading on her with my computer but she emitted such a bright light that my computer couldn't scan her." Ami added.

"What if her claims are true? What should we do about it?" Rei asked everyone.

This broke Usagi's chain of thought and a pain filled her stomach. Everyone noticed the sudden tension that Rei's comment made so they decided to change the subject.

"So what should we do with all of this food?" Makoto asked with disappointment.

Minako grabbed a couple of plates and handed them to each person. "We'll dig in of course!" she exclaimed.

Everyone started to dig into the huge feast except for Usagi who had laid down staring up at the ceiling. The whole idea that that woman was engaged with Mamoru was absurd to her. And yet, how would she know if the claim was true or not. If it was true, then why would Mamoru keep something that important to him self. Either way she had to find out. Tomorrow she would ask him about it and get to the bottom of this. Her determination showed across her face and she leaned up to the table abruptly. Everyone had noticed this and looked over at her with surprise.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this! I will find out one way or another!"

They all looked at her with smiles, glad that it wasn't bothering her anymore.

MMRRRR!

"I'm hungry! Pass the cookies and pass the cake! I'm pigging out tonight!"

They all sweat dropped at the sound of her stomach rumbling and laughed afterward. Usagi was sure that her normal life was still present and that she'd make sure if this woman was a new threat, she would protect her most precious friends, her love and the earth always.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wahhh! Wahhhh!

Endymion heard a little girl probably his age crying in the distance. He looked for her everywhere when finally he found a cute little orange haired girl with a yellow dress. She stopped crying once she noticed that she wasn't alone. Endymion kneeled down and smiled at the girl.

"Hi…why are you crying?"

The girl choked back a sob and replied, "My m-mommy and d-daddy told me that I have to marry the prince of e-earth when I'm o-old enough…I'm scared he w-won't like me…"

Endymion smiled and patted the girl's head. "My father is forcing me to marry too. What's your name?"

"Apollo…"

"Nice to meet you Apollo. My name's Endymion."

The girl had stopped crying by now and knew from what her parents told her that this boy would be her future husband. She blushed, without sadness. They both smiled at each other; knowing that their futures would one day be intertwined.

"I'm not so sad anymore, Endymion. I like you. You're nice…"

"Good. It's our duty. Or so that's what my father tells me. But I promise when I marry you, we'll already have known each other by then."

She then suddenly grew and he was now looking at the woman he saw earlier that night.

"Endymion…"

Mamoru woke from his dream and sat up in his bed. What was that? A vision? A past memory? What ever it was, he knew it had to be true due to its familiarity. He felt that he did say those things to Apollo and had completely forgotten. At least himself as Chiba Mamoru had forgotten. His past self surely would not have disregarded such important events. He then laid back down and fell back asleep this time, dreamless.

The next day, Usagi had gotten up early and walked to school with Ami, Makoto, and Minako. Once they all sat down in their homeroom, their teacher walked in and greeted everyone.

"Good morning class. Today I have a special transfer student. Her name is Tenkou Mikono. I want everyone to make her feel welcome."

The senshi flinched at the sight of her. It was Apollo, only she was in their high school uniform. Usagi remembered that that was what she had been wearing when they first met.

"Nice to meet you!" Mikono bowed. She smiled when the teacher told her to sit in front of Usagi, the previous seat of Kou Seiya, and sat down. A student across from her introduced himself and asked, "Tenkou Mikono, huh? What does your name mean?" She smiled at the student and answered, "It loosely translates into 'little child of heaven's light'." The two continued on in conversation as Usagi stared at her back. She was really confused as to why she would be in their class; and in their school no less. The senshi eyed her carefully for the remainder of the class. She sat with her eyes forward and a grin on her face.

School had ended and while at lunch the senshi decided to hold a scout meeting at Rei's temple. They had to figure out a plan to see what this 'Mikono' was planning by attending their school.

"I guess they mean it when they say 'keep your friends closer and your enemies close." Minako stated matter of factly.

Rei rolled her eyes and said, "You mean 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' baka!"

"That's what I meant!" Minako smiled knowingly.

"So what are we gonna do about this 'Apollo' or 'Mikono' girl?" Makoto cut in.

"I don't know. But we should keep a close eye on her and monitor Mamoru-san. It's him she wants." Ami added.

"Hey Usagi-chan? Have you talked to him about it yet?" Rei asked turning to the thoughtful blond.

"No, not yet. I haven't seen him today. I'm gonna go see him after this meeting and ask him if he knows anything about it."

"Okay. Ask him to give you all the details. We need to be ready for whatever awaits us." Rei finished.

They all nodded in unison with determined looks on their faces. But one face turned instantly into a sad expression. Usagi sighed when she thought about confronting Mamo-chan. She hoped that everything would turn out fine and that Mamoru had not been keeping something from her. But she knew she had to do it. Even if it was scary to think about. She had to find out the truth.

"Soon Endymion…very soon I will have my revenge on that moon twit who stole you from me. Serenity…she will feel the same pain I did when I found out about her love for you…I will make her regret ever stealing you from me…he he he he…"

Usagi had been dreading to confront Mamoru, but she had to. She walked out of the elevator and towards his apartment. Coming unannounced was worse than coming at all but she had to find out what she could from him. She knocked lightly at the door and heard rustling from within. A second later, Mamoru opened the door and smiled gently at his worried girlfriend. He was not surprised to see her. He knew she would come sooner or later.

"Usako…Come in."

She followed him in and looked at her surroundings. It looked as though he had been sleeping on his sofa. The curtains were closed and his TV was on mute. He sat back down on the sofa and motioned for her to do the same. She walked over to the sofa but stood in front of him instead. She looked down with worry and sadness in her eyes. She couldn't find the words she wanted to say and looked down at her feet. He glanced up at her and frowned. He knew she was wondering what was going on and hoped she wasn't angry with him.

"Mamo-chan…" she began. "I need to ask you…who is that 'Apollo' girl and why was she acting so familiar with you…do you know her?"

He sighed and lifted his hands up to meet hers and he pulled her down to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry Usako to have worried you but you have to understand that I only remember certain things about my past life. The latest memory that I had of her was in a dream. We were kids and we both found out that we were being forced to marry someone we wouldn't love. We met one day and became friends…that's all that I can recall as of this moment."

"But if she was engaged to you, how come you haven't told me about it. Or why didn't I know about it in our past lives?" she asked almost anxious for a positive answer.

"I really don't know. I have a feeling I'm going to find out and recover some more of my past memories. It will probably take time…" he turned to look at her and saw her face saddened. "Usako…I'm sorry if I made you worry or angry but I'm just as shocked as you are. I really wish I knew all the answers."

She glanced back at him and tried to smile. "It's ok…I understand…I just wish I knew what she was after. I know she said she wanted you for her…husband but what does she hold against me? And why is she showing up at this point and time?"

"Let's not worry about it too much…let's just enjoy each other's company. I've barely been back home for a couple of days, you know." He said trying to cheer her up. He got up from his spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen looking for two coffee cups.

"Yeah…you're right."

Usagi knew he was right. It wasn't good to be worrying about it every second of the day but something in her gut told her otherwise. It was like something big was going to happen soon and it wasn't going to be good. She had always got this gut feeling when things seemed fine when they actually weren't. Still, she had to put her bravest face on and deal with it like the soldier she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serenity loved watching the earth from her home on the moon. Although the moon had its fineries, she longed for the real thing. The fresh air that blew swift and crisp, the greenest lushes of land, and most of all; the beautiful ocean that captivated her soul. The first day she visited the earth was like a dream come true. Everything was as it should have been. Her mother had often told her stories of the earth and therefore caught her daughters' interest.

Her second trip to earth was her fated encounter with Endymion. Her visit was kept in secret due to the fact that she wanted some time to herself. She was always watched over, especially by her guardian senshi. So she snuck off to earth to acquire some personal space only to be caught off guard at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

She hid behind a tree and watched the heavenly creature walk into the gardens. He was very tall and was well built underneath his formal attire. He had dark hair and when she noticed his eyes, she melted. They had been the color of the ocean that she so often gazed at. He was truly the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. It was love at first sight, or that's what they called it at least. To Serenity, it was more like she was destined to fall in love with him the second she saw him.

Endymion sighed to himself as he walked into the gardens. Finally he was alone and unbothered. He could no longer stand hearing the lectures from his four generals about duty and honor so he snuck away when the time was right. He walked over to the rose bushes and looked them over. There was something about roses that made him feel so calm. He picked one out and lifted it to his nose to smell its' lovely scent. The most beautiful scent he thought of all the flowers on this earth.

He then felt as though he was being watched. He looked around the gardens to see if he could see anyone when he finally spotted something hiding behind a tree. Once he focused his eyes he could tell it was a woman staring at him with dreamy eyes.

Serenity barely noticed that she had been caught by the man who had melted her heart at the sight of him. She snapped out of her trance and gasped. He was walking towards her now and she knew she had to get away. The problem was she couldn't move even if she wanted to. She was in trouble. If she got caught by someone from earth and her mother found out, she would never hear the end of it or worse. He approached her with a questioning look on his face. But the closer he got, the more she noticed his expression change.

She was beautiful! Endymion could not believe his eyes. She was indeed the most beautiful creature ever known to mankind. Once he got close enough, he noticed her apparel and the cresent moon that was marked on her forehead. She was apart of the royal family of the moon. Was she the princess Serenity that only few would get to see? She definitely surpassed the gracious rumors of her enchanting beauty.

"Hello…" he said instantly.

Serenity didn't know if her voice would work and yet mustered out, "Hello…"

"Who are you? What are you doing in the royal gardens?" he asked inquiringly.

She grew more nervous when she realized he'd asked about her whereabouts.

"I'm sorry. I must go now. Sorry to intrude…" she apologized bowing her head and then walking off in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait a second. I'm not asking for you to leave, I just want to know who you are. What is your name?" he asked anxiously while grabbing her wrist gently.

She stopped and turned around to look at him. She knew that if she gave her name it would do her damage later, but she couldn't contain herself. "Serenity…"

He raised his eyebrows in confirmation. He had been right.

"It is very nice to meet you, Serenity…" he said politely taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips.

She blushed at the touch of his lips on her hand and smiled. He looked down at her, still holding her hand and smiled back.

"My name is Endymion."

Endymion! The prince of earth? She was definitely in trouble. She had fallen in love with the prince of earth and not to mention in less than an hour! She blushed at the thought of realizing her feelings so quickly.

He noticed her pink cheeks and smiled down at her with knowing eyes. So she did know who he was. She probably figured he knew her name as well.

"It's nice to meet you too, Endymion…"

They seemed to be staring at one another with a growing love in their eyes when another pair of eyes watched them closely. They were oblivious to them and had started to walk off in a different direction; Endymion showing Serenity the many other flowers. The gold set of eyes glared at the princess and smirked, her orange hair waving in the wind.

"Endymion…and the moon princess?" she whispered to herself. "Why are they together?"

Mamoru woke up again for the second time that night. He found it harder and harder to be able to sleep without these dreams he was having. Were these dreams telling him more about the situation with Apollo? Time will only be able to tell. He glanced up at his alarm clock and then stared at the ceiling. It was three in the morning. He could swear that dream went on for an eternity.

"AMI-CHANNNN!!"

Ami sat with her hands together on her desk and closed her eyes at the sound of her crying friend.

"AMI-CHAN! Please help me with my homework?! PLEASSSSE?!"

Ami sighed with annoyance and opened her eyes to look at Usagi.

"Usagi-chan…you should try doing it on your own. I'm always the one to help you when you're struggling."

"But Ami-channnn…" the blond pouted.

"I could help you if you'd like, Usagi-chan."

Usagi looked up to see Mikono staring down at her with a smile. Both Ami and Usagi were surprised by her boldness.

"Wow! Usagi is so lucky!"

"Mikono-san is so smart!"

"I heard she got straight A's at her other school!"

"Usagi! You should accept her help!"

Usagi and Ami listened to their fellow students go on about Mikono's greatness. She simply smiled sweetly and blushed.

"Thanks everyone but Usagi doesn't have to except if she doesn't want to." She looked down at Usagi this time with such intensity; it made her squirm in her seat.

"Uhh, thanks for your help but I think I'll just try on my own."

"Suit yourself…Serenity." She whispered.

She walked away from the two and went back to her sweet self with the other students. Usagi sat there staring at her with questions that almost showed in her face. What was she trying to pull? Why was she going out of her way to talk to her? She had absolutely no idea what was going on. All she could do for the time being was to monitor her closely. Mamo-chan wasn't going to be taken from her again and she swore to it.

Usagi heard the bell ring and school was out. She got up and began to walk out of the classroom with Ami and Makoto. Minako came running up to them in the hall waving.

"Hey girls! Wanna go study at Rei-chan's temple?" she asked walking with them.

"That sounds good. I'm kind of behind in my studies." Ami stated unaware of the sweat drops she received from her friends.

"Sorry but I'm gonna go check on Mamo-chan today. I've been worried about him all day." Usagi informed them.

"Alright. Do you want some company? We could stop by my house to pick up some home made cookies I made?"

"No thanks Mako-chan. I think I'll just go alone. See ya later!" she apologized and walked ahead of the group.

Once Usagi had been out of sight, the girls frowned. Minako decided to speak for them. "She's been very worried about Mamoru-san. I'm starting to worry about her…"

"Yeah, we are too." Makoto agreed.

Usagi stared blankly at the ground below her lost in thought. She had been so worried ever since that Apollo girl showed up. Mamo-chan hasn't told her much about the whole situation. She was always left in the dark, only to find out later and too late. This made her slightly angry with each day that passed. She looked up and found herself a block away from Mamoru's apartment. She looked back down in front of her and noticed someone had been waiting for her a few feet away.

"Mikono…"

The orange haired girl's arms were folded in front of her and she had a bored expression across her face. She looked Usagi up and down before responding.

"Really…I don't see how Endymion could fall for such an unattractive girl. I mean, he has such a gorgeous fiancé. Why would he settle for lower than he deserves?"

Usagi ignored her insults and asked anxiously, "Mikono, please tell me, are your claims true? Are you really engaged to Mamo-chan? If you are then why doesn't he remember? Please, I just want some answers."

Mikono smirked at her. She wasn't only unattractive and annoying but she was also very clueless. "Oh yes. They are very true. As to why he doesn't remember, I wouldn't know. It doesn't matter anyway. I will make him mine again whether you like it or not."

Before Usagi could say a word, Mikono appeared before her and grinned evilly. Her hand flew up and wrapped around her neck. She then pushed her into a nearby wall and laughed.

"Ha! Pitiful! You really don't deserve him Serenity!"

Usagi tried to break free from her grip but it seemed hopeless. She was too strong. She felt her breathing slow and her eyes started to water from the loss of oxygen. She tried to speak but nothing would come out.

"Well, not that I'm complaining but you really weren't enough competition for me. Goodbye Serenity. I'll make sure that Endymion knows how easily you gave up."

She could feel her unconsciousness coming but it never came. She fell to the floor and was allowed to breathe again. She closed her eyes, clutching her throat that was threatening a bruise. She opened them to see Mikono in front of her still, but being restrained.

"Mamo…chan." Was the only thing she could get out of her vocal chords.

Mamoru had both of Mikono's wrists in his hands and turned her around to face him.

"Stop! What do you think you are doing, Apollo?!"

Mikono looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Does that mean you remember, Endymion? You do remember don't you?"

He let go of her and walked over and kneeled down to Usagi. His hands went to her shoulders gently with concern. "Are you alright, Usako?"

Usagi looked up at him gratefully and smiled lightly. "Yes. I'm ok."

He helped her up slowly and waited for her to balance herself. After a couple of seconds he then turned his attention back towards Mikono, who was now angry at the ignorance of the two.

"Endymion, how could you choose such a weakling over me? We were supposed to be together. How could you just toss me aside when I was always there for you…" she looked down at the ground with sadness. "Wasn't I good enough for you?"

Mamoru stared at the girl and sighed. "You have to understand that my loving Serenity had nothing to do with you. It was fate that brought us together."

She looked up at him now with a scowl on her face. "So was it fate that, because of your love, that our silver millennium was destroyed?! Was it fate to have everything that you abandoned suffer the consequences?! Your parents, your kingdom, your four generals-Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite, and me…?! You chose Serenity over the lives who were so dedicated to you and who loved you!!"

Usagi listened to her words. Did she and Mamo-chan really bring so much heartache and pain to those closest to them? Was their love really the cause of the end of the silver millennium? She knew that their love was what sparked the jealousy of the late Queen Beryl but were there others that disapproved of their ancient relationship? When she thought about it, she really only thought of herself in her past life. She knew it was a forbidden love that she had with Endymion, but she didn't care what the consequences were. She closed her eyes at the thought. Did she sacrifice everyone's happiness for the sake of hers? Was she the reason everyone she held dear had to die on that fated day? Her mother had to die? Was it all her fault?! It was always her fault that people got hurt! Her and the silver crystal's fault!

"It wasn't like that Apollo! We never meant to hurt everyone around us! It just happened!" he tried to reason with her.

She was now glaring at the two and when she opened her mouth to retaliate, she was cut off.

"It really was my fault…wasn't it?" Usagi whispered.

Both Mamoru and Mikono looked at the girl who had her head down, covering her face.

"Usako…?"

"It really was my fault…that everyone had to die…that the ones closest to me had to suffer for my sake and protection."

"Usako, no it wasn't-"

"Why is it that everyone has to suffer because of me?! For my safety? And still…no one blames me for any of it! Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan…Luna, Artemis…mother…Mamo-chan…they didn't blame me at all!"

Mamoru looked at her now with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Usako, please don't-"

"See Endymion? Do you see what she's saying? Do see what a selfish, unworthy little worm your precious love is?" she asked smirking at the shocked prince.

"Usako, don't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault, our fault! It was that snake Queen Metalia and her pawn Queen Beryl's fault! They were the ones who destroyed the silver millennium!"

"That's what you think!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mamoru looked up at Mikono with a startled look on his face.

Mikono smiled evilly at the two. "Did you ever wonder how Queen Metalia was able to get into the earth and moon's defenses without being detected? They couldn't have gotten in without someone's help…"

Realization dawned on Mamoru and Usagi who had finally looked up at the orange headed girl.

"You?"

"HA! Of course! I made sure that they weren't detected! I was able to dim the sun's normal solar flare activity so that they wouldn't have any trouble!"

"Why would you do such a thing? To help them?" Mamoru asked with a hint of anger.

"Why you ask? That's simple. To destroy what you and Serenity had!" she scoffed.

"So then it was you who lead us to our destruction!" Usagi glared at her.

"Oh no Serenity…you misunderstood. I merely guided the inevitable events that would take place sooner or later. You are still to blame for your selfishness!"

Mikono's façade melted away into her princess garb and as she smiled at Mamoru.

"Endymion, you should know that it was all for you…"

He scowled at her. She was the reason he couldn't prevent the attack. Queen Serenity had worked so hard with him to prevent the events that took place. It was all for nothing.

"I'll never forgive you!" Usagi shouted as she glared at the girl. "I'll never forgive you for what you've done! We could've had more precious time together! We could've won if it wasn't for you!"

Apollo stared at her with a blank expression. She was becoming more of an annoyance each second that passed. She had to get rid of her so that Endymion could be hers again.

Usagi clutched her broach and threw it up in the air. "Moon Eternal Power Make-Up!"

As quickly as she had cried the incantation she now revealed Eternal Sailor Moon in all her glory.

"Champion of love and justice! Sailor pretty soldier senshi, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, you're punished!"

"Humph…are you trying to challenge me, Serenity? Well I accept!" Apollo held her hand out in front of her and her long scepter appeared before her.

Sailor Moon stood ready for battle with determination on her face. Apollo disappeared and reappeared above her. Sailor Moon noticed just in time of the attack and leaped out of the way.

"Come here Serenity! Let me destroy you so you can join your mommy and your kingdom!"

As the attacks continued, Mamoru stood there wondering what he should do. They were surely going to destroy each other if he didn't do something. He had to think of what to do and fast. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

Just as Sailor Moon was about to throw her tiara, Apollo counterattacked with an incantation of her own. She rose her scepter up in the air and grinned.

"Sunlight Solar Flare!"

A sunbeam shined down from the sun and focused on Sailor Moon. It began to brighten up in the space around her and started to rise in temperature. Sailor Moon closed her eyes shut and lifted her arm above her head for little protection from the sun's attack.

"It's so hot…can't breathe…" she managed to mutter as she fell to her knees.

"HAHAHA! Struggle before you die 'Sailor Moon'!" Apollo laughed at her.

Sailor Moon began to sweat tremendously. It was beginning to feel like it was 100 degrees and quickly rising. She didn't know what to do. It was so hard to move in this kind of heat. Just when all hope seemed lost, it stopped. She looked up and found a red rose storm surrounding Apollo. She felt strong arms pick her up and glanced up at the familiar strength.

"Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Are you alright Sailor Moon?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Although I might have fried to a crisp if I was under that any longer."

Apollo managed to sway the rose storm and glared down at the moon senshi and a fully clad tuxedo Endymion. She raised her scepter once again for another attack but was disrupted.

"Supreme Thunder!"

The attack failed as Apollo dodged it with little effort.

"Don't interrupt us you sailor twits!"

The inner senshi gathered around their prince and princess.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" Luna asked her mistress.

Sailor Moon nodded in response looking down at her cat. Artemis ran up next to Luna and sighed from relief.

"We got here as quick as we could." Venus told them still facing Apollo.

"Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"And we're here to take out the trash!" Mars stepped up and attacked. "Flame Sniper!"

Apollo dodged their attack again and smirked down at them. "Ha! So weak!"

"Oh yeah? Who's weak? Oak Evolution!"

She avoided the attack and repelled it back at a nearby tree.

"Pathetic!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Don't even try!" she shouted before repelling it back at them.

They all managed to leap out of the way before it hit them, causing a small crater in the ground.

"It didn't work! What should we do?" Venus asked her fellow warriors.

"Scan her Mercury!" Mars asked the blue haired girl.

Mercury nodded and took her mini computer out. But before she could get any readings on her, a familiar attack was inflicted on the senshi.

"Sunlight Solar Flare!"

Yet again the attack engulfed Sailor Moon and her friends. They all closed their eyes from the intense heat and that surrounded them and they all started to fall to their knees.

"Not again!" Sailor Moon complained.

"It's so hot!" she heard one of them say.

"I can't scan her…it's too hard to move, let alone see." Mercury confirmed regretfully.

"Hahahaha! Suffer like I had to you pitiful little senshi!" Apollo laughed.

Sailor Moon was barely able to glance at Tuxedo Kamen who was unaffected by the attack. He tried to throw another rose storm at Apollo but it failed.

"Apollo stop!" he demanded, noticing that it was getting harder and harder for his friends to breathe.

"You want to save them? Give up your love for Serenity and vow you'll give your heart to me and I will let them live!"

He looked up at her with defeat in his eyes. He knew he had no other choice. He couldn't let them suffer from what seemed to be a very painful attack. Just as he was about to open his mouth to reply, he heard a familiar attack called out.

"World Shaking!"

The attack found its' way to its' intended target and hit Apollo. The solar beam stopped and the inner senshi sighed from relief. Sailor Moon looked up with hopeful eyes at the familiar voices.

"Guarded by the planet of wind, I, Sailor Uranus will stop you!"

"Guarded by the planet of the ocean, I, Sailor Neptune will put an end to your tyranny!"

"Guarded by the planet of time and revolution, I, Sailor Pluto will vanquish you!"

"Guarded by the planet of death and rebirth, I, Sailor Saturn will guide you to the underworld!"

The four outer senshi stood in front of the stunned inners and waited for Apollo to recover.

"Uranus! Neptune! Pluto! Saturn!" Sailor Moon cried with happiness.

"We felt the new disturbance and came right away. This new enemy was predicted by Pluto." Neptune informed them.

The inners turned to Pluto who stared up at Apollo.

"Yes. This enemy has been in the streams of time for a while. I knew she would come, as to when I wasn't certain." She explained.

Sailor Moon looked questionably at her older friend. She knew that Apollo would come?

"HA! Pluto, it has been a long time. Maybe even centuries since I've seen you last." Apollo stated to the green haired senshi.

"You knew her?" Sailor Moon asked.

Pluto turned to her princess and frowned. "Yes I know her. She is the crowned princess of the sun. She would visit me when I was posted at the door of time. Although our last meeting was bitter."

Pluto glanced up at the old friend and frowned again.

"You were supposed to be my friend, Pluto! I thought I could count on you!"

Pluto shook her head with eyes closed. "You were my friend but you knew you could not count on me with such a task as giving you a key to the time door. I would never allow you to change the timelines of destiny."

The other senshi all looked confused. Tuxedo Kamen's eyes went wide and he glared up at her.

"Apollo! You didn't!"

"Endymion…when I found out that you were in love with that twit, I had to do something. I was panicking. I tried to sway your relationship but nothing seemed to work. So I went to Pluto, my _only _friend, and asked if I could go back in time and prevent you and Serenity from ever meeting."

Sailor Moon's eyes also went wide at how desperate the girl sounded for Mamoru's affections. She couldn't believe that Pluto once considered her a friend and knew she was going to come and try to ruin everything.

"When I didn't give her a key, she stormed off and that's when I suppose Queen Metelia got to her…" Pluto explained with regret in her voice. "It was either that or have her ruin our destined future of the 30th Century Crystal Tokyo."

They all stared at Pluto with an understanding. She was doing her duty as a sailor senshi. It was either the silver millennium or the future crystal Tokyo that they knew would come. But what they didn't understand was how Pluto knew about their future 30th century in their past life.

"I've finally awakened after centuries of waiting for the day when I would take back what's rightfully mine and…I will have you, Endymion for my husband and no one is going to stop me! HAHAHAHA!"

Apollo disappeared before them and left with the echo of her laughter in their ears. They knew that there was a lot of explaining to do. They all wanted to get to the bottom of this problem whether they wanted to or not. But a certain blond headed princess was apprehensive about what Pluto said and was going to tell her companions. She knew there was more to the story and she dreaded hearing such unknown events of the past. The only thing she could do was to hope that there was a solution and hope that Mamoru wouldn't be taken from her for good this time. She could only hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They all gathered at Rei's temple for a senshi meeting, including Mamoru and the outer senshi. They really needed things to be explained. They all sat in Rei's room, contemplating the days' events. Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Setsuna sat at the table in the middle of the room. Hotaru sat in between Haruka and Michiru on Rei's bed and Usagi and Mamoru were sitting outside of Rei's room on the steps to her door. Finally after a long period of silence, Rei decided to speak up.

"So Setsuna-san, what are we dealing with here? How do you know Apollo? Why has she appeared after such a long period of time? We need some answers."

Setsuna looked down at her coffee mug and cleared her throat before she began. "I know that this is all so very sudden and I know that it may come as a shock to you, but her allegations are all true." She paused when she saw Usagi flinch. She wasn't the only one who noticed Usagi tense up. Mamoru looked at her from the corner of his eye sadly. He knew hearing that he was truly engaged to Apollo would bother her and sighed inwardly. He only wished that he remembered this part of his past life, at least being able to tell her and not by someone else. He put his hand on her shoulder and saw her look up at him. She tried to smile but her eyes gave her emotions away.

Setsuna glanced back over at Rei and continued. "Apollo and Endymion were betrothed since birth. It was their parents' wishes. They were merely good friends as far as I could tell. I always knew that there was something more with Apollo. You see, she and I became friends because of a common destiny."

"Common destiny? What do you mean?" Ami asked curiously.

"We both shared a binding contract that grounded us to our senshi duties. I was the keeper of the door of time and she was in line to become the controller of the sun's solar activity. We were both lonely for someone to talk to so therefore we became friends."

"I understand how you knew her but please inform us on her intentions, her connection to Metalia and Beryl. And why now of all times to appear?" Makoto asked as she refilled Setsuna's mug of coffee.

Setsuna nodded her head in appreciation and took a sip from her fresh cup. She began to explain the flash back that raced through her mind as if it were yesterday.

Flashback/Setsuna's story "Serenity…we shouldn't keep meeting like this. Communication between the earth and the moon is forbidden. It is the way of the gods. We must not fall in love."

She looked back up at him, sadness reflecting in her eyes.

"But…it's already too late."

She loved him more than life itself. She could not bear to be separated from him. She felt his soft hand lift her chin towards his face.

"I know…"

He leaned down, growing closer to her lips. She could feel his steady breathing on her face when she closed her eyes and prepared herself for what would be the sweetest kiss.

When his lips touched her own, she nearly melted in his arms. She couldn't imagine a life without him in it, whether it was a forbidden match or not. When they broke away from each other, Endymion looked around. He felt as though they were being watched.

"Serenity, it isn't safe here anymore. Especially since there has been talk of Queen Metalia and her pawn Beryl on the move. You must return to the moon."

Serenity looked up at him with concern. She knew about the rising threat and couldn't believe that someone would turn the earth's people against the man she loved. She then heard rustling in the bushes and turned to Endymion with fear. He grabbed her shoulders and led her off into the opposite direction to send her off to her lunar home.

Apollo tried to stay still in her hiding place but she accidentally fell over because of the utter shock and made the bush rustle. Luckily she wasn't caught by the two and she sighed inwardly as they walked away.

She saw Endymion give Serenity one last kiss before she disappeared to return home. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. She waited until he turned around and noticed her standing there.

"Apollo…? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Endymion. Who was it that you were talking to?" she asked him straight out. She raised her eyebrow and waited for an answer, although she already knew who it was he was with.

Endymion looked at Apollo deep in thought. He knew he couldn't lie to her and he also knew that if he told her the truth that she would probably be upset. Either way seemed to be an uncomfortable matter at hand, so he decided to tell her the truth.

"I was with Serenity."

Apollo couldn't believe his boldness. He was telling the truth!

"Why were you with the moon princess and on earth for that matter? I thought she wasn't allowed to be on-"

"Apollo, I've been meaning to tell you that I'm in love with Serenity. I know that we are betrothed and I know we promised to make the best of it but I can't help my feelings for her. I hope you understand that I never planned this and I'm sorry if this hurts you. I have to be true to my heart and I don't want to live a lie while married to you. It wouldn't be fair to either of us…I'm so sorry…" he walked over to the shocked sun princess and lifted her face towards his, leaning in. She looked into his saddened eyes and saw them close as he kissed her on the cheek. With out another word, he walked away.

She couldn't believe what just happened. He broke off their engagement and confessed his love to Serenity. She stood there, feeling broken and shattered. She felt a pain rise in her stomach and she closed her eyes to block the threatening tears from forming. He didn't love her. He didn't love her. How could this have happened? She couldn't fight the pain or the tears any longer and she fell to the ground. She sobbed loudly as she heard her mind say over and over again; he doesn't love me.

Not too long after, she found herself in front of the door of time. She had to talk to the only friend she had in the world, Sailor Pluto. It turned out that she wouldn't let her use a time key to go back in time to the day when Endymion met Serenity. She wanted to go back and make sure Endymion never went to the royal gardens to meet the moon thief of a princess, but Pluto turned her down.

"I thought we were friends, Pluto! Why won't you help me? He's in love with her, not me! I've known him since we were kids! She's only known him for a month and she won his heart! How is this fair?!" she cried on her knees in front of the time senshi.

Pluto frowned down at her crying form. "Apollo…you have to understand that I would break a taboo if I was to give you one of my keys. Besides, even if I was able to I would not be able to give you one to begin with." Apollo looked up at her, shocked at what 'friend' just told her. "You would throw off the timelines of destiny. It is my solid duty to guide and watch over the ones who will be crowned king and queen."

"Duty…? It's your duty…? It was Endymion's duty to marry me and become my husband! And yet he still chooses to defy it and be with her?! He promised me!! He promised to be my best friend and husband!!" she screamed while running away from Pluto's sight. She was now truly alone. Everyone had betrayed her. She had no where to run to. No one to count on.

"My dear sweet princess of the sun…betrayed by the ones she loved. If only she could have her revenge on the moon brat that stole everything from her…" Apollo heard a voice call to her.

She looked around and saw a flash of purple and red and a dark ominous figure appeared before her.

"I know of a way that will make your sadness and pain go away. You will win your prince back too if you just help me with one little thing…" End Flashback/Setsuna's story

Setsuna ended her story of the past and began to drink the last of her coffee. The other senshi took her story in all except for Usagi. She sat with her head on her knees and tried to process all of the information that her friend had told them.

"So…what should we do about this situation? How shall we handle things?" Ami asked everyone.

"I don't know…what do you think Mamoru-san?" Rei asked as they all looked over at him.

He thought about his answer, it seemed and replied, "Well…I don't know. Maybe I could talk to her and try to reason with her…she can't be an evil person. I know that for a fact. She was just hurt and lonely and that's the reason why she gave into Metalia's taunts. My memories of her are faint but I know that she was a good person and had a good heart. She was my friend after all."

"Why do you think she's not evil? Is it because she's in love with you?" Usagi asked, not looking at him.

Everyone gave Usagi's a questioning look. Mamoru knew where she was getting at.

"Usako…"

"How is she not evil? I mean she just comes waltzing into our peaceful, happy lives and is trying to ruin everything! We fought so hard with Galaxia and achieved peace once again only to have it be ruined by that…witch! I don't care what she says! She's gonna get what's coming to her!"

"Usako, I know it's hard to understand but please don't get jealous. She's not a threat to our relationship at all. You should know that."

Usagi felt a pain in her stomach and her eyes grew wide. She wasn't jealous! How could Mamoru say something like that? She was only worried about Apollo taking him from her. She wasn't jealous…or was she? Her head shoulders sank from her anger rising and she closed her eyes.

They all knew that Mamoru's comment probably hit a nerve and decided to try and calm her down.

Minako frowned as she told her friend, "Usagi-chan, maybe you should go home and rest. You're probably exhausted from the battle."

"Princess, you probably should go home. We'll handle the rest of the meeting and come up with a plan." Michiru added.

"I don't need to go home…and I'm not jealous!"

Usagi felt the pain in her stomach get stronger. Why was she acting like this? They were only trying to help. But something ugly was building up inside of her and she didn't like it. It was like her stomach was twisting into a knot and clenching tightly.

"Usagi-san…we're just trying to help…" Hotaru informed her.

"I'm sorry…it's just…"she trailed off. "…I don't understand how I didn't know about this…"

Mamoru put his hand on her shoulder again as if trying to hold back her words. "Usako, I didn't know either."

"Why? Why didn't you remember her? Why didn't you tell me, Endymion?"

Mamoru was startled at the use of his past name. Usagi never called him that. Not even when he was in his royal garb. And then he realized it was the princess Serenity part of her asking him this. The other senshi caught on as well and waited for their princess to speak again.

"Why Endymion? Why didn't you tell me?!" Usagi asked angrily as she stood up onto her feet, still not facing them.

"Usako, please, you have to understand-" he was cut off when Usagi twirled around to reveal a tear streamed face and her cresant moon shining on her head.

"Princess…" Haruka trailed off, shocked to see her other personality come out.

"Mamo-chan and Endymion, you are the same person. So why do you think that your past self, Endymion would allow you to forget about this?! Were you secretly keeping it from me?! From my past self?! Did you not want me to know?!"

"Usako!"

"Leave me alone!"

And without another word, she took off and ran out of their sights before anyone could stop her. They all got up from their seats and walked out of Rei's room.

"Usagi-chan! Mamoru-san!" they called after them, but they were both gone.

Mamoru closed his eyes as ran to find his confused and upset girlfriend. She had every right to be mad at him. He would probably feel the same way if the circumstances were different. He had to find her and make every doubt in her mind go away. He actually wanted to know the answers to her questions himself and he was determined to get them. If only he knew how.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Usagi ran for what seemed an eternity. She finally lost Mamoru a while back and began a slow walk. She wiped her remaining tears and sighed with exhaustion while looking down to the ground deep in thought. Why did she run? Why did she say those horrible things to Mamo-chan? She knew it wasn't anymore Mamoru's fault than it was Apollo's. She tried to comprehend all the information that her and her friends acquired from Setsuna-san. Apollo was the princess of the sun…betrothed to Endymion by birth…she was heart broken when he confessed his love for Serenity and rejected her…he probably didn't even notice or know about Apollo's feelings for him. Apollo maybe never got the chance to confess her love for him. What bad timing. She felt sorry for her now. They didn't plan to fall in love, it just happened. Not that she regrets it at all…still she was to blame for the events that took place in the past. It was all her fault. She was the one who triggered Apollo's anger and that's why she helped Beryl. It was all because she didn't listen to her mother.

Usagi eyes saddened. She looked up and found herself in the Juuban park. She found her usual bench and sat down with folded hands. She looked down at the ground again and frowned.

Her past mother, Queen Serenity, must have been so angry with her. She defied her mother and descended to the earth without her permission or knowledge, she fell in love with an engaged prince, disregarded her kingdom and her senshi, and was utterly and completely selfish about it all. She didn't care whether she hurt the people around her. All she ever cared about was Endymion.

She sighed heavily and looked up at the fading sun. She wondered why Queen Serenity even still cared about her. She ruined everything.

She buried her head in her hands and closed her eyes. Tears were threatening to fall again. She couldn't hold it all in any longer.

"Usagi-chan…"

Usagi looked up to see who belonged to the voice and saw Luna looking up at her with worried eyes.

"Luna…" she trailed off.

"Usagi-chan…are you alright?" she asked her mistress as she took a step closer.

"Oh Luna!" she wailed as she picked up her furry friend into her arms. She hugged her while beginning to cry. "I-I'm so sorry Luna!"

Luna offered what little comfort a cat could offer her and leaned into Usagi's embrace.

She looked at her and frowned.

"What do you mean you're sorry? You haven't done anything."

Usagi revealed her tear stained face and looked down at her.

"I'm the one to blame! It was all my fault! You and Artemis and Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, and Queen Serenity worked so hard to keep our kingdom peaceful and protected! I was so selfish! All I ever cared about was Mamo-chan! I never stopped to think about the consequences! I'm so sorry Luna!"

Luna frowned at her again and shook her head.

"Usagi-chan…it wasn't your fault. Our future was already decided for us even before we were born. It was our destiny. It's your destiny to become our future queen and Mamoru-san king. Everything happened the way it was supposed to so don't blame yourself."

Usagi by this time had stopped crying and a little hope gleamed in her glittery eyes. She smiled lightly down at her encouraging friend. "Thanks Luna…"

"Usako…"

Usagi turned to see Mamoru standing a few feet away. He looked out of breath and seemed to have an understanding expression.

He had been listening to the two since Luna came walking up and frowned inwardly. This whole mess was making his Usako unhappy and the main reason was because of him.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes as Luna plopped down from Usagi's arms and onto the ground. She looked down and waited for him to speak.

"Usako…I'm so sorry about all of this. I had no idea that this was going to happen. I feel like such an idiot for not being able to give you some answers and for causing you so much pain. I only remember certain parts about Apollo. I don't know why I don't remember or why I didn't tell you in our past life but I do know that I don't care what happened in the past. The only thing I care about is loving you and making you happy. And Luna is right. It was destiny to meet you and love you. You are my past, present and future. I'm sorry if I made you doubt it for one second. I--"

Before he could say another word, Usagi ran up to him and wrapped her arms tight around his waist. She cried into his shirt and leaned her head onto his chest.

"Mamo-chan!!"

He smiled down at her and wrapped his strong arms around her as well. He stroked her back, trying to calm her.

"Mamo-chan…I should be the one to say sorry! I'm so sorry for treating you the way I did! I was just upset and maybe I was jealous…but I was so confused about everything!"

"Shhhh, it's alright. I understand, u don't have to explain." He comforted her.

Luna smiled at the two royals and sighed from relief. She had hoped that everything would be alright between them. If something was to happen between the two, the future would be at stake. She decided to return to the other senshi and give them their privacy. They needed to rid any ill feelings and work it out before it was too late. Who knows what else could be thrown at them.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering...did you ever know that Apollo was in love with you?"

Mamoru looked up at his bedroom's ceiling. The curtains in the room were closed half way only to reveal the faint light of the moon outside. They had laid on his bed for several hours now, contemplating on a plan of their own.

He tried to recall the little memory he had of her and turned back to her.

"Hm, it didn't seem like it. We were friends. I guess I didn't notice it."

Usagi nodded in recognition. She frowned when she thought about it.

"I feel sorry for her. I can't imagine the pain she went through. I mean, she was in love with you and was convinced that you'd be marrying her. She probably figured that you'd always be there and she waited on confessing her feelings to you. It's sad…"

Mamoru rolled over and turned towards her with a light smile on his face. He lifted his hand and traced the side of her cheek. She noticed his touch and turned to see his smile.

"We'll work everything out so don't stress out over it. We've gotten through a lot of hard times, so we can get through this one."

She returned his smile and rolled over on her side to face him. Her hand flew up to catch his before he set it down and held it to her cheek.

"I know we will. We know that there's a future for us and I know we'll see it someday. I'll protect the earth, our precious friends, and you, Mamo-chan."

"We'll protect them together." He corrected.

They laid there smiling at each other and moved to embrace one another. Usagi closed her eyes and sighed. She was determined to resolve the problem with Apollo and hoped that she could one day become friends with the girl. She wasn't evil. She was like everyone else but the pain and angry jealousy has her by the hair. She would have to talk to her tomorrow at school and try to reason with her. She knew that if she wanted to, she could stop her from realizing her revenge. It wasn't going to be easy but she had to try.

The next day, Usagi had surprised Luna by getting out of bed early enough to make it to school on time. Usagi wanted to get to school early to be able to talk to Apollo without a lot of other students around. She walked down the street heading towards her school and rounded the corner to see familiar faces.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Good morning!" she called to the older girls, waving her arm.

They both looked up and smiled at their waving friend.

"Odango, you sure are up early today." Haruka noticed.

"You seem happier too." Michiru added.

"Yup! Mamo-chan and I worked it out! I wanted to go to school early today to finish some homework."

Haruka glanced at her knowingly before gently nudging her partner. Michiru looked at Haruka from the corner of her eye and looked back at Usagi. They knew she was lying.

"Your not trying to act on your own are you?" Haruka asked her and noticed Usagi flinch at her question.

"You know you shouldn't try to resolve this on your own. She could lash out at you at any moment." the aqua haired girl reasoned.

Usagi sweat dropped and tried to play it off.

"No! That's not why! I really do need to do some homework. Well, better be on my way! Don't wanna waste any time! Bye!" she waved and walked passed them down the street.

Their eyes followed her and when she wasn't within hearing distance they looked at each other.

"I don't buy that, do you?"

"No, I don't. We should monitor her just in case."

Haruka frowned.

"But we can't go onto the school grounds, we'll get thrown out."

"We don't look that old, do we? And besides, what choice do we have?"

The dark blond smirked at her and started to walk in the direction of the school.

"We look old enough. We could always go back to the house instead. Setsuna and Hotaru aren't in."

Michiru followed with a smirk of her own.

"Maybe later. First our princess."

Usagi walked down the hallway and looked around. She was right to have come at this time of the morning. There were only a few students and faculty members. A perfect chance to talk to Apollo. She opened her classroom door and peeped in. There wasn't anyone in the room. Apollo always showed up early, or so that's what her fellow classmates boasted about. She noticed something from the corner of her eye and turned to see Apollo walking down the hallway towards the flight of stairs.

"What's she doing? She's going to the roof?" she whispered to herself.

She followed her quietly and stopped when she opened the door leading to the roof of the school.

"Should I go out there?" she asked meekly. Then she narrowed her eyes with determination. "No I can't turn back now. I gotta talk to her!"

Usagi then walked slowly out of the door way and looked around. She wasn't there! She panicked while looking around frantically.

"Hello, Serenity."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Apollo!" Usagi exclaimed.

The orange haired girl stared at her blankly and then focused her golden eyes.

What was this idiot thinking? Is she that stupid as to approach me? She thought to herself.

"You've got guts. I'll give you that, but you're stupid to think that you can do anything on your own. It would be so easy to crush you right here and now…" she threatened the startled girl.

Usagi's expression changed with determination and a hint of sadness. Apollo noticed this and glared at her as she spoke.

"Apollo, please. Can't we talk like normal human beings? Why must we fight?" she asked pleadingly.

"There's no use in talking. I'm past that point. There's nothing you can say or do that will make me give up my claim on Endymion."

Usagi took a step closer to her. She looked into the deep depths of her golden eyes and seemed as though she was trying to free what ever goodness that Apollo held inside of her.

"I know that you were hurt and alone, but you're not evil! You were used! And you're still being used! I know that I'm the main cause of your pain and suffering, but please don't blame Mamo-chan! You were best friends! He never knew how you felt--"

SLAP!

"SHUT UP!! What would you know?! You will never feel the pain I've felt!! You have him and your stupid friends!! I had no one!! I was betrayed by the ones I loved most in the world! How would a spoiled brat like you ever know true pain?!"

Usagi fell to the ground from the unexpected slap to the face and clutched her cheek. She looked up at the screaming girl and ignored the pain.

"What's going on here?!" a voice called from the doorway.

She turned around and smiled at the classmate.

"Oh hello, Sakuya."

Usagi noticed how different her attitude changed by talking to the student. She slowly lifted herself back onto her feet and waited for the girl to leave.

"I was wondering if you needed some help."

"Yeah, I can help you too, Mikono-san!"

"Me too!"

A crowd of students now crowded around the grinning girl as she turned back around to face Usagi.

"How thoughtful of you all. I really appreciate it. Usagi-chan doesn't like me. I think it's because her boyfriend really belongs to me and she's jealous."

Usagi looked at the crowd terrified. She started to back away when they started to grin evilly and move towards her. They held out their arms trying to grab her. Amongst the crowd she saw Umino and Naru.

"Naru-chan!" she called out to her brainwashed friend.

"Usagi was mean to Mikono! We should make her pay!" Naru suggested menacingly.

Usagi's eyes grew wide at her friends' comment.

"Naru-chan?! Snap out of it!" she demanded as she shook her.

Naru pushed her away and grinned. "Don't worry, we'll make sure that you never bother Mikono-san again!"

The others chased after Usagi who was now running away from them. Apollo stood watching the scene progress with a smirk.

"See how it feels to have your friends betray you and cause you pain, Serenity?"

"AH! Go away! Get off of me!" she struggled as she was thrown and pinned to the ground.

Apollo walked over to the group and stood above the petrified blond. She looked down at her and revealed her solar scepter up in the air, ready to strike.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Apollo dodged the unexpected attack and glared at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They pushed the possessed students off of Usagi and helped her up. Usagi looked up at her saviors and smiled brightly.

"Uranus! Neptune!"

"Stay away from our princess!" Uranus demanded.

"You should go back to where you came from. You are not welcome here." Neptune informed her as she stood in front of Usagi protectively.

"Hmph!"

Apollo crossed her arms and sighed inwardly. She was always interrupted by those cursed senshi. She knew if she wanted to get to Serenity easily, she had to make sure they were out of the way first.

"Now that I have your classmates, I'll make sure to take your senshi friends away from you as well! Endymion will be mine again and then you will know exactly how I felt when everything was taken from me! HA HA HA HA!" she laughed as her and her new group of friends left the roof through the door and out of sight.

"Phew! That was close!" Usagi sighed from relief and closed her eyes.

She felt as though she was receiving stares and opened her eyes realizing that she'd have some explaining to do to her friends that she lied to.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san. I—"

"Didn't we tell you not to act on your own?" Haruka, who had de-transformed asked with annoyance.

"I'm sorry but I just—"

"Princess, you know you shouldn't have lied to us. If we hadn't have seen you this morning, who knows what would've happened to you."

"I know I'm sorry…" she apologized with slumped shoulders.

"It's alright, just don't do it again. This enemy is not to be taken lightly."

"Alright, Haruka-san. But she's not our enemy! She's a good person! All I wanted to do was to try and reason with her!"

"She may not seem like it but she is extremely dangerous. I looked through my submarine mirror and it revealed the evil heart that that girl has. This is more serious than we thought."

"But—"

"She has the power to destroy our world. She could do it at any time or place if she wanted to. So we have to be careful or everything we fought for will be for nothing." Haruka warned.

Usagi's eyes revealed her surprise as she was silenced with defeat. Apollo had the power to destroy their world? How could she have that kind of power? She was so sure that she had some good somewhere inside her. She was certain. There has to be a way to change her back to normal. She had to act quickly or one wrong move could put her precious world in danger.

For the rest of the day at school, her classmates gave her glares and uttered cruel words under their breaths. They were all brainwashed. Minako, Makoto, and Ami were informed of the incident that occurred earlier and stayed close to Usagi for protection. The bell rang for lunch and the four girls gathered at their spot under the tree. Makoto had laid a blanket out and brought them all packed lunches.

"I just don't get why she would turn everyone against you Usagi-chan. I thought she was only after Mamoru-san." Minako asked her alert friend.

"Some sort of revenge, I guess…"

"She really stooped low this time. I say we shoot her down from her high horse!" Makoto stated angrily.

Ami sipped her soda and sighed.

"We could try but I doubt that they would let us near her." Ami motioned over to the evil glares they were receiving from some of the group of Apollo's 'minions'.

They all sighed at the same time and Usagi sweat dropped. She nibbled on her dumpling while glancing back at the group walking by.

"Or we could just stay home from school and stay at Rei's house…"

"Usagi-chan, don't be scarred of them. They're just Apollo's lapdogs. They wouldn't try anything in front of the teachers any way." Minako reasoned.

"Well…regardless, we should be on our guard at all times." Ami added.

"Right! We'll be ready for them if they do decide to cause some trouble."

"Mako-chan! Remember that they're our classmates and they're only being brainwashed!"

"I know Usagi-chan, but that Apollo just really ticks me off."

"Any way, let's go meet up with Rei-chan at Crown after school. We'll tell her about what Haruka-san and Michiru-san discovered and come up with a plan to change the other students back to normal."

They all nodded their heads with acknowledgement and started to finish their lunches except for one. Usagi sat watching her half eaten food and grew more and more apprehensive about Apollo's growing power and group of allies. She had to be strong and muster up some courage in order to get through the rest of the day. She couldn't wait till school was over to escape the growing negative atmosphere that surrounded her and her fellow senshi.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Endymion…"

Mamoru heard his past name being called from the distance. The air around him swirled with fog and darkness. He looked down and found himself dressed in his royal attire. When he heard his name called again he turned to the sound of the familiar voice.

"Where am I…?" he whispered.

He saw a strange light in the distance and started a slow pace towards it. He found that he was no longer in control of his body and was now watching himself in past memories. He got closer and found himself in his palace of the past. Flowing water was heard as he took in his surroundings. Large pillars were in rows that went down a long hallway and ended in front of a large door. There was a small indoor courtyard that revealed a beautiful fountain. He walked towards it and glanced at the beautiful scenery that he had long forgotten. He noticed he wasn't alone when his eyes glanced to a familiar back of a girl with short, curly orange hair. Apollo, he confirmed and walked cautiously towards her. She seemed to have her head down and looked defeated in some strange way. She was sitting on the edge of the flowing fountain with her back towards him. When she felt his presence, she looked up at him and revealed tears strolling down her face from her golden eyes.

"Endymion!" she acknowledged with a start.

She began to wipe the tears from her face quickly and glanced back up at him with a fake smile.

"What's wrong, Apollo?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, it's just my mother and father tormenting me again…" she lied.

"Oh, I see…"

He sat down next to her and sighed lightly. He looked up at the tree that he had played on since childhood and closed his eyes.

Apollo glanced at him from the corner of her eye and smiled lightly. She had lied. She'd seen him with Serenity again and this time they had seemed to be getting closer than ever. She became upset when she heard Serenity tell Endymion that she loved spending time with him and he replied in similar favor. He told her that she was the only person that understood him and that he was grateful to have met her. That wasn't true at all. Serenity didn't know one thing about him. She was the one who grew up with him and the one who will marry him. How could Serenity understand him? She loved him and she knew she had to confess her feelings for him soon. The bond between Serenity and Endymion was growing and she had to act fast.

"Endymion…I've been meaning to tell you something…" she trailed off.

He turned to her with a questioning look on his face.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Well…" She looked up at him and gazed at his beautiful blue eyes, waiting for her courage to push her. "I…" she trailed off again with hesitation. He tilted his head to the side and smiled for her to continue. "I wanted to tell you that I love--"

"Master..." a voice interrupted.

He turned to Kunzite who was bowing to him. He motioned for him to speak and saw Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite walk up behind him as well. They all bowed their heads and waited for Kunzite.

"Master, we've come to prepare you for your daily training. If you would please come with us, we would be much obliged."

He nodded his head and replied, "Alright. Hold on a moment though. I have some business with the princess first."

The generals noticed Apollo sitting next to their prince and bowed again.

"Our sincerest apologies, Princess Apollo."

Apollo smiled lightly and bowed her head in recognition.

"We will be waiting for you, Master, in the training hall."

Without another word, the four disappeared and left the two with momentary silence. He turned back to look at Apollo who was now staring up at him for her to continue.

"What were you saying?"

Apollo glanced at the ground before looking back up at him with another fake smile and replied, "I just wanted to tell you how I love to spend time with you! You are my dearest friend and I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am to have met you and know you."

He smiled down at her, lifting his hand to the top of her head. He stroked her orange hair softly before standing up from his seat on the fountain.

"I love to spend time with my dearest friend too. I have to go though. Kunzite will never let me hear the end of it if I don't go now. I'll see you later?"

He patted her head one last time before walking out of the courtyard and leaving a very disappointed princess behind.

"Endymion…the truth is…I love you…I always have and always will…" she confessed to the absent prince before breaking down in tears.

A dark shadow engulfed her and she looked up with hatred in her eyes. The courtyard's once peaceful light, turned dark and dead as she stood from her seat and clenched her fists.

"Endymion! I will rid you from Serenity if it's the last thing I do! HAHAHA!!"

Mamoru woke from his dream with a start. He rubbed his temples from the lack of sleep he had been getting from the last couple of nights, due to his never ending dreams. He grabbed his alarm clock and read 5:29am, a half an hour earlier than he had to wake up to go for his early jog. He removed the sheet from his legs and walked out of his room and into his kitchen for a glass of water.

His dreams of Apollo and his past life grew more and more vivid with each night that passed. It was as though his dreams were of his forgotten memories but with Apollo's point of view as well. They always ended with her furious rage and threats of eternal revenge on Serenity. He has to protect his Usako no matter what. He's the only one who can stop Apollo and her jealous rampage. There is no other way than to talk to her himself and alone.

RING RING RING!

Mamoru's cell phone disrupted his thoughts as he read across the screen 'Usako'. He flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Usako?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence again.

"Usako, are you there?"

"Mamo-chan?"

"Usako? What is it? It's 5:30 in the morning."

"Mamo-chan, can you meet me at Juuban Park later on today? Around three? I want to talk to you about our plan."

"Ok, I will. But I have to go back to sleep so I'll see you around three then? You won't be late, will you?"

"No I promise I won't be late! I love you!"

"I love you too."

CLICK

Mamoru smiled. Whenever he heard his sweet girlfriend's voice, he felt calm and at peace with himself. He put down his finished glass of water in the sink and headed back to his bedroom to lie down. He wasn't going to go jogging today. He was too tired. He would just have to make up for the loss of sleep instead. This time he hoped he didn't have his dreams filled with Apollo, but of a certain odango that he holds dear.

"Rei-chan! You're so mean!"

"So! You're a brat!"

"All I said was that I wanted to read your new comic book! Why am I a brat for asking?!"

Rei scowled at her wining friend, oblivious to the stares they were getting from their other friends and the other Crown customers.

"Yeah you asked me but when I said no you acted so child-like!"

"Shut up! I'm not child-like!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you!"

They both crossed their arms over their chests and closed their eyes with frustration in unison. The other girls stared at them with sweat drops and sighed.

"So when are we going to actually talk about something on topic?" Makoto asked eagerly.

"Well, Minako-chan isn't here yet so I think we should wait for her." Ami informed her.

"Sounds like someone has been influencing Minako-chan too much! I wonder who it could be." Rei asked sarcastically.

Usagi flinched with anger and turned to argue back when they all heard Minako's voice.

"Hey girls! Sorry I'm late!"

"Oh yeah? So what's new?" Rei asked her blond friend with annoyance.

Minako ignored her. "I nearly got trampled over by some of the girls who sided with Mikono."

"Jeez! They don't stop do they?" Makoto asked half annoyed.

"They won't because she has some sort of spell on them." Ami explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I scanned some of the students today and my computer shows that they have a shadow looming over their bodies. It's as if they're in a shadow at all times."

"A shadow?"

"It seems that Apollo is controlling them by shadowing their free will. She's using the dark shadows emitting from the sun to do this."

"So the question is, 'how do we turn them back'?" Rei asked with a serious expression.

They all sat in deep contemplation when suddenly Usagi spoke up.

"I can try to turn them back. I can use my silver moon power."

"It's worth a shot." Makoto said while looking at Ami for approval.

"Well, I'm not sure it will work but we could try."

"If it doesn't work then what should we do?"

"Hey girls! How have you all been?"

They all turned to look at their long time friend, Motoki and smiled brightly in response.

"Hi Motoki-kun! Whatcha doing up here?" Usagi asked with curiosity.

"Oh, I'm covering for my little sister. She has the day off today."

"That's so nice of you! How long is your shift?"

"I only work until three which is in…ten minutes. By the way, Usagi-chan, don't you and Mamoru-san have a date today at three or something?"

"No, why do you ask?" she asked him with confusion showing in her face.

"That's weird because Mamoru-san said that he was going to meet up with you today. He cancelled our plans because he said you had something important to talk to him about."

"What…?" she trailed off with even more confusion.

The other girls all stared questionably at their friend when she suddenly appeared to be in a panic.

"Motoki-kun! Did he say where he was going to meet me?!" she asked urgently.

"I think he said that he was going to Juuban Park."

Without another word she grabbed her school bag and ran out the door. The others caught on as well and followed close behind her. She ran unusually faster for her pace and they knew why.

"It's Apollo!" Usagi cried.

"Let's transform! Mars Crystal Power…!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…!"

"Mercury Crystal Power…!"

"Venus Crystal Power…!"

"Moon Eternal…!"

"MAKE-UP!"

Bright lights surrounded the girls and soon revealed the inner senshi. They ran faster now with their added strength as they headed down the street towards the park.

"Let's hurry!" Eternal Sailor Moon called out to her friends.

Her heart beat sped up with each step that led her closer to the park. She wasn't going to lose Mamo-chan! Not now and not ever again! She was going to protect him like she promised! She just hoped she wasn't too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mamoru walked down the sidewalk, looking down at his watch. It read 2:50pm. He figured 10 minutes early would be like an hour early for his usually late odango. He had hoped that she wouldn't be late this time. But then again he always hoped she wouldn't and it never seemed to change. Oh well. She was unreliably late but every other quality she had outshined her greatly. She was the most beautiful person he had ever known or met in his life. She was a klutz, always eating and wining and crying, but she could be the most kind and gentle and loving person out of the blue. Sometimes he wondered if she had a split personality. Princess Serenity was a different personality all in itself but he wondered if his Usako had two. He laughed quietly to himself. Usagi was Usagi and nothing or no one could change her. Not that he would want to change her, he loved her just the way she was.

He walked around a corner and entered Juuban Park. He looked around and found their usual bench and walked towards it. She wasn't there. Of course she wasn't there. She had promised him that she wouldn't be late but he knew that was like asking fish to walk on land. He sat down and looked up at the blue sky. Well, at least he could relax before she came. He was unbelievably exhausted. His dreams were getting worse.

"Mamo-chan!"

He looked up at the familiar sound and glanced to see his girlfriend in the distance? Was it his girlfriend? He couldn't tell from the sun's glares. He saw her school uniform, but he couldn't see her face.

"Usako?"

She ran up to him and flung her arms around his now standing form. Her grip was tight and when he returned her embrace, something didn't seem right. Her usual scent of vanilla cupcake was replaced with a sunflower scent. He looked down and revealed two golden eyes staring up at him lovingly. When he realized it wasn't Usagi, he tried to break free from her embrace. He couldn't move.

"Apollo! What are you doing here?"

She smiled up at him and replied, "Well, I was the one who asked you to come here. I wanted to talk to you about our plan. Endymion, we are engaged. There's no denying it. It was set in stone by our parents and you promised me that we would get married."

"Look, I know I broke your heart and I know that I promised you that I would marry you but that doesn't mean that I'm going to now. It's a different life. New beginnings. Why don't we just remain friends like we always were?"

She held tighter to him and laid her head on his chest. She smiled evilly and looked over at the entrance where the senshi were going to make their appearance. She looked back up at him with loving eyes, tears falling down her face.

"Oh Endymion! It was because of that moon princess! She put a spell on you to make you love her. It was all of her fault. She's the reason why our kingdom perished. All of it was because of her! But I don't blame you for falling under her evil spell. She can tempt any man she wants."

Mamoru put his hands on her shoulders softly and looked back into her tear stained eyes. He had sympathy for the heart broken girl. She had been through a lot.

"Apollo, I'm so sorry for what I put you through. I never meant to hurt you. But we need to work this out—"

"Endymion!" she cried as she buried her head into him.

By this time the senshi came running up and a certain blond's jaw dropped at the scene. They were embracing one another and what Mamoru was saying was enough to jab her in the stomach.

"I love you Endymion! And I always have!" she confessed as she caressed his face with both hands and led him closer to her lips.

"MAMO-CHAN?!"

Mamoru's heart clenched as he turned around to face his shocked girlfriend. The senshi seemed to be in shock as well but he could only focus on Usagi.

"Oh, it's Serenity! What bad timing, right Endymion?" Apollo chuckled as she moved away from the stunned man.

"Usako, it's—"

"It's not what it looks like?" she asked him with pleading eyes.

"Of course it's what it looks like! You heard him!" Apollo cut in while glaring evilly at Sailor Moon.

"Mamo-chan…"

"Usako, no it's not what it looks like. I was only trying to—"

"Trying to work it out with me. Don't you see he was never in love with you?"

"Apollo! Stop feeding her lies!" he demanded with anger.

"Don't deny it Endymion! Just tell her! Tell her that she was never the one you were in love with! It was always me, your one true love! Your fiancé!"

"STOP IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Usagi screamed as she put her hands to her ears and closed her eyes.

The two were silenced immediately and everyone stared on at her and waited for her to speak again. Mamoru couldn't believe that she was actually giving into Apollo's ploy. The other senshi walked over to her and remained quiet as if giving her their support if she needed it.

Usagi had to think this through. They were hugging each other and Mamo-chan was…NO! Mamo-chan wouldn't do this to her. He wouldn't throw what they had away. She knew Apollo and her mind games. She was vindictive and mind controlling. She had her whole class against her. 'We'll protect them together.' His voice rang through her head.

She opened her determined eyes and glared at Apollo. She raised her hands up in the air and her scepter appeared to her. She clutched it and pointed it directly at her.

"I won't forgive you for using Mamo-chan! He would never betray me! You can have the whole class against me or even the rest of the world against me! But you will never sway my trust and my love for him! In the name of the moon, you're punished!"

Mamoru smiled at her. He was relieved to hear her words and glad to have her whole-hearted trust for him.

"Humph!"

Apollo crossed her arms over her chest and grinned. She couldn't get to her using Endymion so she would have to use something else.

"Well, aren't you so full of confidence? Don't rest easy just yet! You have plenty to worry about!"

"Oh yeah like what?!" Jupiter asked her as she stepped forward and ran past Sailor Moon.

"You've got a lot of nerve to toy with those two like that!" Mars added as the rest of the senshi followed Jupiter.

Apollo narrowed her eyes and readied for an attack.

"We will never forgive you for your evil antics! In the name of Mercury…!"

"Love conquers over all evil! In the name of Venus…!"

"In the name of Mars!"

"In the name of Jupiter!"

"We'll punish you!" they posed in unison.

"Let's see you try!"

The four began to battle the sun princess as Sailor Moon ran up to a now fully clad Tuxedo Kamen. She embraced him softly and looked back up at him.

"I'll always believe in you."

He smiled down at her and caressed her face with a single gloved finger.

"I know."

They both turned their attention to the battle that ensnared. The four senshi weren't doing so well. Each attack and punch they threw at her, she easily dodged or counterattacked. Finally Mars pulled out her shrine prayer papers and launched them at her.

"Aku Ryo Tai San!"

She managed to hit Apollo and made it so that she couldn't move. Apollo glared at her and struggled to break free from the spell.

"Now Sailor Moon! Cleanse her soul!" Mars called to her companion.

"Right!" she nodded in agreement.

She raised her scepter into the air and began her attack on the angry girl.

"Silver Moon…Crystal Power Kiss!"

The power surged out of the scepter and headed its way towards the now worried Apollo. When it hit, the power surged through her and sent her into a loud scream. But just as quickly as it hit her, she lashed out and stopped the attack.

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled in surprise.

Apollo closed her eyes tightly from the pain. Once it stopped, she reopened them to reveal her hatred towards them. She started to laugh with such intensity that it made the four senshi step back a few inches.

"You really thought that would work?! HAHAHA! Pitiful little senshi! You make me laugh!"

"No! Why didn't it work?!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Serenity, you really need to be taught a lesson! Every thing just works out fine for you, doesn't it? Well, you need to feel what it's like to have nothing! To have no one to depend on! Feel pain!"

She raised her hands into the air and her long solar rod appeared before her. She grabbed it and pointed it at the four senshi.

Realization dawned on Sailor Moon as she started to run towards her friends. The others caught on as well and were about to jump away when they heard the sun princess call out an unknown incantation.

"Solar Eclipse!"

"NO!"

The attack spread onto the four and shadowed the area in which they stood. They all changed back into their school girl uniforms and dropped to the ground. Apollo began to laugh again as the four fell to the floor unconscious.

"HAHAHA! They're mine now Serenity! All mine!" she laughed at her before disappearing.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen ran towards the four on the ground. She lifted Rei's head up and shook her.

"Rei-chan?! Rei-chan! Wake up!"

The four stirred and opened their eyes one by one. They each pushed themselves up off the ground and rubbed their heads. Rei focused her violet eyes and looked up at the worried blue eyes of her friend.

"Usagi?"

"Rei-chan, you guys! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so…"

"What happened?" Minako asked rubbing her head.

"What did she do to us?" Makoto asked them.

"I don't know but we seem to be alright…" Ami added.

They lifted themselves off the ground and brushed off the dirt from their clothes. Rei looked over at the worried blond and smiled.

"Don't worry so much, Usagi-chan. We're alright."

Usagi nodded but didn't look so convinced. What did she do to them? They appeared to be fine. No big changes. But something in her gut told her otherwise.

"Are you sure she didn't…cast her spell on you guys like she did to our class?"

Tuxedo Kamen blinked and glanced over at Sailor Moon questionably.

"What?"

Sailor Moon looked over at him and explained, "Apollo cast a spell on our class mates. They all hate me and won't let anybody get near her."

"Why would she do something like that? Do the teachers not notice?"

"No. They act the same around the teachers. They make sure not to get caught and go out of their way to make Usagi-chan miserable." Ami told the stunned masked man.

"She won't stop will she?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Anyway, let's not worry about it. We're all fine as you can see. Maybe it didn't work on us."

"But Minako-chan—"

"She's right, Usagi-chan. Don't worry about us. We're strong!"

"I know Mako-chan but—"

"Usagi. It's alright." Rei silenced her with reassurance.

Sailor Moon nodded and dropped it. She knew there was no arguing with them. She couldn't disregard the bad feeling she had completely though. There was still something wrong. And her stomach wouldn't stop aching and twisting up inside. She wouldn't be able to deal with loosing her friends. She promised herself that she would protect them no matter what the cost. Even if it meant her own life.

Hey everyone! Sailor Make-up here! I'm so glad that everyone likes the story so far! Chapter 10 already! I've had this story in my head since the moment I finished both the anime and the manga. I always wanted to write a fanfic so I did! I wanted to write as little about Apollo's appearance as possible because I wanted everyone to have their own image of her in their minds. I also draw and I'm trying to figure out how I can show you all my drawing of her. Keep you posted on that. Thank you for all of the great reviews! I'm grateful for the positive input and suggestions that I've received! Please continue! I love reading them! If there's anything that you have questions about or are unsure of let me know and I'll clear it up for you! Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"REI-CHAN! How could you?!" Usagi cried out.

Usagi's eyes threatened tears as she looked at her angry friend. She watched her expressions and waited for her to reply. Her hot tempered friend glared at her with annoyance and sighed.

"What a baby!"

"I'm not a baby! I just can't believe how cruel you are to me!"

Rei glanced over at her with half closed eyes. She was becoming very impatient with the blonde.

"Usagi! All I said was Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, and I are fine and we don't need you in our faces every second!"

"But Rei-chan…!"

The three spectators listened to the two go on and sighed. They continued walking down the sidewalk at a slow pace, taking in the fresh morning air. Everything had been fine for the last couple of days. Nothing had happened to them after Apollo's strange attack. They felt the same as they always did. No changes what so ever.

"What a beautiful day!" Minako exclaimed while stretching.

"Yeah, this is the perfect day to have a picnic or something."

"Did someone say picnic?"

"That would be fun, Mako-chan!"

"She can make us some yummy food!"

"Is that all you think about?"

"Of course not, I think of Mamo-chan too!"

Rei sweat dropped with the others in unison.

"A picnic would be a great way to sit and catch up on some reading."

Everyone sweat dropped again except their blue haired friend.

"No Ami-chan! Let's just relax and have fun today! We're always studying!"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go to my house and start preparing the food."

A couple hours later the senshi had made their way to Juuban Park and placed an oversized blanket under a shady tree. Makoto's food gradually disappeared as time went on and all were full except for Usagi. Of course, Usagi could eat a cow and still be hungry afterwards but she had an unusually bigger appetite today. The previous days she barely ate. They supposed it was because she was worried about Apollo's attack on them. The last thing on her mind was food. But the girls were happy to see her back to eating like normal. Well, if you'd call Usagi's eating normal.

"That was delicious Mako-chan!"

"Thanks Usagi-chan."

Minako's expression changed and she grinned at Usagi with lurking eyes.

"Usagi-chan…I heard you're going on a date tonight with Mamoru-san…"

Usagi squirmed and blushed, not trying to look at Minako.

"I heard it's a special date…"

"He's taking me to dinner. That's all…"

"I heard it's a special dinner…"

"Minako-chan! Stop staring at me like that!" she blushed even more.

"Oooo! Usagi-chan! What's the occasion?" Makoto asked, adding to Minako's taunting.

"He said he had a surprise for me when he got back from America, but the Apollo situation came up…"

"A surprise? You don't think he…?" Ami trailed off looking down at her finger that shined the beautiful heart shaped ring he had gotten her before he left.

The other girls caught on and became giddy and excited for her.

"What? You don't think he what?!"

"Usagi-chan, he might—" Minako was cut off by Rei's hand to her mouth.

"Might want to take you somewhere he's never taken you before. Like a really fancy restaurant." Rei told her while trying to keep her hand on Minako's mouth.

Luckily the girls saw that, as usual, Usagi didn't catch on to what Minako was going to blurt out. It would be cruel to make her think that Mamoru-san had something extravagant planned and ruin it for her.

Makoto changed the subject. "So what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. I'll have to storm my closet and look for something…"

Makoto laid down on her back and watched the white fluffy clouds go by. She sighed with envy. She missed having a boyfriend to go out with and get all dolled up for.

The others followed suit and laid down on their backs as well, sighing. Usagi stayed sitting up with legs crossed but also looked up at the sky. Comfortable silence fell on the senshi as they each relaxed. A few minutes passed when Usagi broke the silence.

"Do you ever wonder what the future would be like?"

Minako smiled at her friend and replied, "What do you mean? We already know what the future holds for us."

"I know, but do you ever wonder what it will be like? How things will change? How we will change?"

"You will definitely change, Usagi. Did you see how poised and graceful Neo Queen Serenity was? Not anything like our Usagi." Rei laughed.

"Hey! What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying we will all change. You will probably the most."

"Yeah, you're right. Usagi will be Queen material." Minako added.

"She will be the ruler of Earth along side Mamoru-san. Sounds weird doesn't it?" Makoto giggled at the pouting girl beside her.

"It does sound strange. But I know Usagi-chan will make a fine ruler, with some work that is." Ami stated with a smile.

"Hard work!"

"Maybe even a full personality change!"

"Hey! I'm sitting right here! Stop talking like I'm not here! You're all so mean!" Usagi wailed.

"We're just kidding, Usagi-chan." Minako winked at her.

The others giggled when Usagi's face grew red. Usagi crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at them. She knew they were only teasing her and began to laugh along with them. Once the laughter died down, she smiled lightly at her friends. They saw her expression and grew worried with their princess.

"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked.

"I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

"No matter what happens or what challenges we face, I promise to always protect you guys…"

The four inner senshi flinched with surprise by the unexpected sentiment. They each smiled back at her when it sank in.

"What triggered that thought?" Rei asked with curiosity.

"Nothing really. Come on! Let's clean up and go get some ice cream!" She got up and began gathering their belongings as the four glanced back and forth at each other with knowing eyes.

Sweet and caring Usagi. They were the ones to protect her. If something was to happen to her, their whole world would be doomed and unprotected. Their bright future would cease to exist. They knew that she would not be the one protecting them. They wouldn't let her. She meant everything to them. Their first and most important mission is to make sure that their beautiful princess is safe and unharmed.

"Bye Usagi-chan! Have a fun time with Mamoru-san!" Minako called to her friend waving. The others waved and smiled at their friend.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Usagi waved back.

She walked inside her house and noticed her brother, Shingo planted on the computer her father bought the family a couple months ago. He had grown out of his Sailor V videogame and played more advanced games on the internet. This made Usagi realize how much Shingo was maturing. Whenever she came home, he greeted her normally. If it had been a year ago, they would have started their brother and sister arguments. She couldn't believe how much closer she was becoming to her brother now that they were civilized to each other.

"Hi Shingo!"

"Hi Usagi. Have fun with your friends?"

"Yup! I'm gonna get in the shower. Is mom and dad home?"

"Nope, they went shopping for groceries."

"What about Luna?"

"She's upstairs I think."

"Thanks!"

She walked upstairs and went into her room. Luna was crawled up on her bed and woke up once she came in.

"Hi Luna!"

Luna yawned. She stretched and sat up while watching Usagi rush around the room.

"Usagi-chan? What's the hurry?"

"I've got a date with Mamo-chan tonight!"

"Oh, what kind of date?"

"He says it's a surprise…" she answered from her closet. "…what do you think I should wear? He said to dress nicely."

Luna's ears perked upwards when she heard her reply and eyed her back. "When he says nicely, does he mean dressy or formal?"

"I guess he said to wear something that would flatter his tuxedo. Whatever that means…"

Luna sweat dropped. "He wants you to dress formally, Usagi-chan."

"But I don't have anything formal!"

"Well, what do you have?"

She heard rustling of clothes and shoes and saw Usagi pull something out. It was a baby blue dress with ruffles and had short sleeves. Luna eyed it up and down as Usagi waited for her opinion.

"It's not formal enough. It would be perfect for a normal date but he's wearing a tuxedo. Don't you have anything else?"

Usagi sighed. She thought it would do nicely. Guess it wasn't what Luna pictured to be formal.

"This is the nicest dress that I have that comes close to fancy…I'll go see if my mom has anything I could wear…"

Luna shook her head before Usagi could leave the room. "No, she doesn't have anything that's age appropriate for you."

Usagi closed her eyes and appeared to be deep in thought when suddenly a thought struck her. She reached for her pocket and pulled out the Luna Pen.

"I'll just have to use the pen!"

"No, Usagi-chan, the pen is only used for emergencies."

"This is an emergency. I don't have anything to wear! And I don't have time to go buy a dress, so this is the only option I have left."

Luna sighed with defeat. She knew she couldn't argue with her anyways.

Usagi left the room to take a shower. When she finished she wrapped her towel around her and returned to her room. She looked at the clock and saw she had plenty of time to get changed and get to Mamoru's house.

"Usagi-chan…you really shouldn't use the pen for something like this…"

"I've already decided. It's too late now."

She grabbed the pen and raised it in the air.

"Moon Power! Change me into a date fit for my prince!"

Colors splashed around her and a bright light engulfed her body. The light dimmed and revealed a beautiful replica of her princess dress only baby pink and with ruffled sleeves. The top of the dress was decorated with fine pink and gold lace. A single strand of pearls wrapped below the bust followed by silk flowing to the ground. She had baby pink pearl earrings, a pearl bracelet, and a pink rose at the top of one of her buns. Her hair was in her usual odango style but had more tousled, curly strands from her head and behind her ears. She looked in the mirror and smiled with approval. She leaned in closer to reveal baby pink lipstick and natural rosy cheeks.

Luna's eyes widened and smiled at the beautiful girl in front of her. "Wow, you look so beautiful!"

"Thank you, Luna. Well, I gotta go!"

She grabbed her clutch purse and put her broach inside. She smiled at Luna before leaving and waved behind her.

"Bye!" Luna called out to her. She was sure to make Mamoru's jaw drop and heart race with the way she looked. She hoped everything would go smoothly tonight and without interruptions. They deserved to have a carefree romantic night to themselves.

It wasn't long before Usagi arrived in front of Mamoru's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited nervously for her boyfriend to answer. The door opened after a couple of seconds and revealed a stunned Mamoru.

She was gorgeous! He couldn't help from staring at the goddess in front of him. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. When he tried to speak, no words would come out. Luckily she decided to be the first to break the ice.

"Do you…like it…?" she asked blushing tomato red.

He snapped out of his daze and looked into her eyes lovingly.

"Do I like it? You have no idea."

She smiled up at him with a lighter blush and replied, "You look more handsome than Tuxedo Kamen."

He gave her a knowing smile and grabbed her hands, pulling her closer to him.

"If only he were here to see his beautiful princess."

She looked up at him questionably. "He's not here?" she asked.

"No, he's not."

"Then where is he?"

"He's trying to come back down from heaven because he's seen an angel."

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He placed his hands at the small of her back and pulled her closer to him.

"Wait. So if Tuxedo Kamen is in heaven, then where is my Mamo-chan?"

"He's with the most beautiful angel to ever walk the earth."

"Mamo-chan…" she trailed off.

After a few moments, Mamoru softly broke away from her embrace and closed the door behind them.

"We should get going. We don't want to be late."

She nodded and followed him down the hallway leading to the elevator, hand in hand.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Aw! But I wanna know!"

"We're going somewhere nice. That's all you need to know."

Hi everyone!! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated!! I've been busy! Will update soon!! Thanks!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After the first fifteen minutes of the drive, Usagi became anxious and felt butterflies in her stomach. She tried very hard to keep her voice steady and calm as they casually conversed about the picnic she had with her friends and his hefty work load for the day. She sat with her hands clasped on her lap and eyes forward. She didn't want to look at him for fear that he would be able to read the nervousness across her face. He didn't seem to notice that she preferred to stare straight ahead without so much of a glance at him, which eased her stomach a little.

"…So when I told Maeda-sempai about Asaka-san's reaction to the medication, he told me to…"

He went on about his day with his mentor and how lucky he was to be under the watchful and helpful eye of such an impressive doctor and how much he enjoyed his internship at the hospital. He was always so passionate about his work and constantly told Usagi about his love for medicine that it made her feel like she was just an immature teenager. She knew Mamoru never looked at her that way but she couldn't help it. He was always so intelligent, sophisticated, level headed, graceful, calm, collected, and extremely attractive; she was the complete opposite of him. Sometimes Usagi couldn't help but feel so insignificant compared to him. He was perfect in every way. How could she deserve someone so special when she was just a normal, average, immature, accident prone, klutz? The mystery would be unsolved for as long as eternity.

As the sun began to descend closer to the horizon, the urban scenery faded into lush greenery. The two-car lanes slowly merged into one on each side, flowing with the change of atmosphere. They sat in brief silence before Usagi acquired the courage to utter her unanswered question.

"…Mamo-chan? Where are we and where are we going…?"

His eyes remained on the road in front of them as he smiled lightly. He leaned back into his seat, appearing to relax a bit more than he looked. She couldn't tell if he was aware of the nervousness in the air or if he was just acting normal as usual. He was always so hard to read.

"You'll see..."

Usagi frowned and narrowed her eyes. "When? How much longer is it until we get to wherever it is you're taking me?"

His smile widened as he turned his head slightly, his eyes still on the road.

"Almost there. It'll be a couple of minutes or so…"

"Are we still in Juuban?"

"No…we've been out of the Juuban area for a while."

"Then where are we?"

"Patience, Usako."

She sighed heavily and turned to stare at the passing blur out the window. She didn't want him to notice the anxiety that plagued her face. Where was he taking her? Where was she to begin with? Why would he be taking her to dinner out in the middle of nowhere? The butterflies were slowly replaced by a growing tension in her stomach. She wouldn't be able to take the suspense much longer. This was planned perfectly of the intensions to surprise her or more rather torture her. Either way he'd succeeded.

He quickly removed his eyes from the road and glanced at her troubled reflection in the window. The dim light from the stereo provided him the ability to gaze at her lovely face to determine her reaction of the night he had planned for her. He smiled again and chuckled inwardly.

His amused eyes flickered back to the road and scanned the upcoming changes of scenery he had been waiting for. The number of trees had slightly increased as they gradually made their way down the empty road. He eased on the gas and slowed his speed, hinting that they were close to their destination. A small dirt trail peeled off of the main road and into the darkness of a couple trees. He slowly turned onto it and drove in a mile or so before stopping. He parked and turned the car off before turning to her, his eyes dancing.

"We're here."

Usagi's forehead creased and her eyes revealed her confusion as she eyed his growing smile.

"Umm…where are we…?"

"Come on." He instructed as he opened his door to get out.

She followed hesitantly, eyeing her surroundings to see if she recognized anything that would answer her question. They closed their doors and Mamoru walked swiftly around the car to her side.

"Mamo-chan—?!"

Before she could say another word, he grabbed her arm and slung it around the back of his neck. He then effortlessly slipped his arm under her legs and positioned his other arm to support her upper body, holding her close to him. He began to walk away from the car and off of the dirt path.

"Mamo-chan! What are you…?!" she asked him with sheer surprise.

"Allow me to escort my beautiful princess to her surprise."

He chuckled as she struggled to break free from his grip. After a short period of resisting his embarrassing action, she soon relaxed and let him carry her. Her free arm rested on his chest as she leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. She wasn't sure why she was embarrassed. There clearly wasn't anyone around to feel this way but she couldn't help it.

A light blush played across her features once she realized what this reminded her of. Mamoru glanced down at his ravishing girlfriend and grinned. He knew exactly what she was imagining. Usagi's eyes slowly lifted up and met his gaze. Her blush deepened as he gave her one of his loving smiles. She couldn't help but stare into the depths of his dazzling blue eyes and return his gorgeous smile.

"Here we are…"

Usagi managed to peel away from his enchanting gaze and turned towards the dim light that she had failed to notice up until now. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she took in her surroundings.

They were standing in front of a huge garden, full of hundreds of different color roses and carefully set lit candles. In the middle of the garden was a small table covered with white linen and two soft cushioned chairs. The table had small white candles lit and fine napkins and silverware. There were rose petals scattered across it with a single red rose in a short, skinny vase. Three covered plates sat on the opposite side of each other, two steaming heat from the untouched food. It was breath taking.

Mamoru slowly set Usagi back onto her feet and waited for her reaction. Usagi took one step forward so that her back was facing him. She stayed frozen and motionless while he patiently waited for her for a few moments. He decided to break the silence and took a step towards her.

"Do you like it…?"

No answer.

"Usako…?" he asked with concern as he took another step closer to her.

No answer.

"Usako…??"

She finally turned towards him with her head hung low, face hidden.

"Usako, what's wrong?"

He reached his hand slowly towards her and stopped abruptly when she finally revealed her face. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks from her glittery blue eyes. This scene was almost too heart breaking for Mamoru to take. It was like seeing an angel have her wings being taken away from her. It was always this hard for him to see her like this. The temptation to reach out and take her into his arms and kiss her tears away always seemed to take over his body. But before he could react, she smiled endearingly up at him.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life…"

He couldn't take it any longer and in one swift movement, she was in his arms. He felt her arms wrap around him as he leaned his face into the top of her head, smelling the sweet scent of her blonde hair.

"Usako…" he whispered into her ear. "Don't cry…"

She giggled weakly into his warm chest as she tightened her grip around his waist.

"I can't help it…it's just so wonderful…thank you, Mamo-chan."

He pulled away from her head so that he could look into her eyes.

"I've waited so long…I'm so glad that you like it."

"I don't like it, I love it!"

He pulled away from her and entwined his fingers in hers. "May I lead you to your table, my princess?" She grinned as she let him lead her to their seats.

He pulled the chair out for her to sit and walked gracefully to sit across from her once she had been comfortably seated. He pulled out a bottle of sparkling apple cider and poured it into two wine glasses, handing hers first.

"Let's eat."

After they ate their dinner, which happened to be Usagi's favorite dish, Mamoru grabbed the third covered plate and revealed their chocolate covered strawberries for desert.

"The food was amazing!" Usagi told him as she finished off the last strawberry. "One question, though. How are you going to clean this stuff up?"

"I'm not going to."

"Why not? You can't just leave it here…" she asked curiously.

"I already have it covered."

"Oh…well, we should probably leave now before it gets too late."

He raised one eyebrow at her and smirked.

"We're not going home yet."

"We're not?"

"No."

"But if it gets too late, my parents will be wondering—"

"You don't have to worry about your parents. I've got that covered too."

Usagi's eyes widened with surprise.

He chuckled lightly and nodded to answer her unspoken question. He then stood from his seat and walked over to her with his hand held out in front of him, palm up. He bowed slightly with closed eyes.

"Beautiful princess, may I have this dance?"

Usagi blinked up at him.

"But there's no music."

"That doesn't matter…"

"But I can't dance. I'll probably step on your feet or fall."

"I have a funny feeling that that won't happen."

"I'm only warning you…" she trailed off while looking up at his amused face.

She took his hand and let him lead her away from the table. He stopped a few feet away and lifted her arm to his shoulder while raising their clasping hands. His other free hand wrapped around her and pressed against the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Then they started to sway back and forth. To Usagi's surprise, she wasn't messing up or falling over or stepping on his feet. It was totally out of character and yet it seemed to come so naturally, like all of her past knowledge and grace came back to her.

They were lost in each other's eyes, never once breaking their gazes when suddenly Usagi began to hallucinate. She could hear music playing. But not just any music, it was the sweetest sound in the world. She then felt that they weren't alone. That someone was watching them.

And that's when she saw her; in all her poise and glory. She wore her silky long white dress with long white gloves, her turquoise hair up in a wavy ponytail. Her eyes were closed as she pulled back and forth elegantly across the strings of her violin. She opened her eyes after a couple of minutes and met Usagi's shocked gaze. She smiled lightly as she continued to play her lovely song.

"Michiru-san…" Usagi uttered under her breath with shock.

Mamoru couldn't help but smile down at his stunned princess' face. Her eyes displayed her emotions and her eyes began to glisten in the candle light again. Tears began to form in her eyes as she turned back to meet his own. She looked too heavenly to be real. How could such a divine goddess hold his affections the way that she did? She was perfect in every way. Sometimes he felt as though he didn't deserve her.

"Do you know where we are, Usako?"

Usagi looked around trying to recognize something she may have missed. When nothing came to her she shook her head questionably.

"This is where we first met."

Usagi's eyebrow rose and she gave him a questioning look.

"This isn't where we met, we met back at home! Remember my crumbled test? I threw it at your head on accident? You told me I must've been some kind of dummy to have failed such an easy math test and you called me 'odango attama'."

He chuckled remembering the olden days and shook his head.

"No…this is where we _met_…"

Usagi's expression was still full of confusion. She seemed thoughtful when unexpectedly, her eyes widen with shock. She searched the area frantically and scanned the garden that they were in. Almost instantly, past memories flooded through her mind of the time when she had first descended to earth as Princess Serenity. She had first met Endymion in his royal rose gardens.

"It can't be!" she gasped.

Mamoru stayed quiet while she tried to grasp onto reality.

"This is where we met?!"

He nodded with a grin.

"How did you find this place…?"

"My memory of our past lives is clearer in certain areas than others."

"Mamo-chan…this is too much…I don't deserve this…"

"Usako, you deserve much more than this. If I could give you anything you want right now, I would do it."

"I have everything I want. I have my family, my friends, and I have you. I don't need anything else."

"You know what I mean, Usako…"

Mamoru gave her a knowing look and waited for her to respond.

"I know, but I don't want anything else…what about you? If I could give you anything you wanted right now, what would it be?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm…"

He focused his thoughtful eyes on a spot behind her and Usagi eyed him, waiting for an answer. They slowed their dance as Michiru transformed the song into something softer.

"Well…I guess I could tell you what I want more than anything in the whole world right now…" he smiled down at her with pure, raw emotion. "…what I want right now is nothing more than for you to answer a simple question…"

"A question?" she asked him with bewilderment.

He nodded, his loving emotion still in his expression.

"Then ask me anything you want!" she beamed up at him.

He stared deep into her eyes for a moment before smiling.

"Usako…I love you more than anything…I have loved you since the beginning of time…we were meant to meet here in this rose garden. We were destined to fall in love and be reborn here on earth. It was destiny to find each other and fall in love again. You are the reason I live and breath here on this earth…" his eyes closed for a brief moment to maintain his composure. He reopened them to reveal no changes in his emotion. "…and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. My first and only love…" They had stopped swaying by now as he kneeled down on one knee with his eyes fixated on hers. His warm gloved hand gripped at hers softly, the heart shaped ring shining in the dim candle light. "…will you marry me, Usako? Spend the rest of eternity with me?"

His eyes could not hold back the wetness from the pure confession of his heart. Usagi's eyes glistened with hot tears as she stood with trembling knees. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink as she smiled down at the love of her life. She clenched his hand which held hers softly as she blinked back her never ending tears.

"Yes…yes! Oh, Mamo-chan!"

She couldn't stand any longer as she dropped down to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and embraced her trembling form tightly. She rested her face into his shoulder and cried uncontrollably from pure bliss.

"I've n-never been so h-happy in my life!" she managed to utter in between sobs.

"Neither have I…" he agreed as he kissed her hair.

They embraced each other for what seemed an eternity before they broke away to gaze into each other's eyes. The world around them seemed to disappear in the moment and all that they saw was each other. Nothing could have been so indescribably perfect.

Mamoru released one of his arms from his embrace and lifted his hand to caress her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I'll love you beyond eternity, Mamo-chan…even after we fade from existence…I'll always love you…"

His hand moved to lift her chin to face him and seemed to stare into her very soul.

"Forever…beyond time and space…I will always love you too."

He leaned in closer to her face and gently placed his lips against hers. Their eyes closed and embraced each other again as they deepened their passionate kiss. Nothing could compare to this moment of sweet and utter bliss. Possessions, power, wealth, fame…none could replace their happiness that they now shared together.

Hi everyone!! I'm so happy with how this chapter turned out!! So cute, huh?! No appearance of Apollo in this one! I figured that they deserved to have a nice night without interruptions! Well, please review and look forward to the next exciting chapter!! It's gonna get interesting!! Thanks!! –Sailor Make-up!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Forever…beyond time and space…I'll always love you too…"

The beautiful rose garden conveyed its beauty to a certain standard, but nothing could compare to the two lovers in the middle of it all. Their passionate kiss seemed to be too private; too god-like to witness. Any normal person would have turned away or felt as though it was forbidden to even watch. But one person could not look away from the two godly creatures before her.

Something hot cascaded down her cheeks as she stared at the intimate scene that played before her. She could not move, she could not think, all she could see was the two of them in each other's arms. The trees that hid her from their sight shadowed her away from the dim candle light. The evening air gently blew her curly hair into her face. Her hand reached up to restrain it and in the process wiped the tears that had fallen from her glittery eyes.

She could not believe she was crying. Why? Why was she crying?

And then, in a sudden burst of emotion, the numbing feeling she had disappeared. A burning pain erupted inside of her as she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. She couldn't take watching them for any longer. The pain was increasing now, her breathing haggard. New tears began to form through her closed eyes and rolled down her damp cheeks. She had to get away and fast.

She opened her eyes and flinched with surprise at the two blurry figures a few feet in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Apollo?" Neptune asked in a serious tone.

"We will not allow you to ruin their night if that's what you're planning." Uranus stated as she narrowed her eyes.

Apollo blinked back the wetness from her eyes and frowned at them. She remained standing in the same position as she noted their defensive tones and postures. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm not here to ruin anything…"

"Then I suggest you leave."

Her eyes opened and locked onto Haruka's intense stare. After a moment, her eyes broke away from hers and narrowed.

"I'm not here to cause havoc…" She noticed their bodies relax slightly and eyed them with fierce intensity. "Don't get me wrong though…I haven't given up my plans for revenge on your princess. I will never give up on that. I have something special planned for your twit."

"Then we both shall stop you!" the ashy blond exclaimed as she raised her hand into the air, Neptune raising both of hers.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

She closed her golden eyes as the two attacks flied towards her. She held out one hand and stopped the attack with little effort. Neptune and Uranus gasped their shock as Apollo turned away, her back facing them.

"I don't have time to be playing around with you weaklings…"

Uranus glared her dark eyes at her. "Hmph! Weaklings? You're the one who's weak!"

She sprinted towards the heart broken girl, pulling her space sword out from mid-air. Apollo simply stood her ground.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Before the sharp sword could slice her, a bright light emitted from Apollo. Uranus' attack halted as she covered her eyes from the immense light that seemed as though it was the sun itself. Neptune's arm flung up to her eyes as well, seeking cover from the blinding attack.

"You were saying...? Heh heh heh heh! Ha ha hahaha!"

She lifted her arm in midair and waved to them absent mindedly as she disappeared from sight.

Neptune walked over to Uranus, still eyeing the spot in which Apollo had been.

"Did you see that?"

Haruka nodded as they both detransformed.

"Poor girl…I feel sorry for her."

"Yes, but she is still a threat."

"I know."

Michiru narrowed her eyes and looked thoughtful.

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a bad feeling..."

She eyed her turquoise mirror before turning her eyes over to her partner with apprehensive concern.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I fear she has something planned for our princess…" she turned away and looked back at the lovely couple in the garden.

Haruka's eyes followed hers. They both stared at their enchanting princess, oblivious to the coming danger as she clung to her beloved prince.

"Usagi! Breakfast is ready!" Ikuko called from the bottom of the stair case.

"Ok! Coming!"

Ikuko smiled as she noticed the happiness her daughter had in her usually frantic tone. To her surprise, Usagi had woken up early today to get ready for school and had enough time to sit and enjoy breakfast. This was a never with her flaky Usagi. She loved her daughter very much, but she had to admit that she was the usual case of unreliable. She was always late in the morning to go to school and barely made it to class on time. Today seemed to be the hopeful start of a new leaf. Hopeful, Ikuko noted to herself again.

"Good morning momma! What's for breakfast?" Usagi asked as she pranced through the kitchen to sit at the table.

"Your favorite. I made you pancakes."

"Yum! Sounds delicious!"

Shingo made his way to sit across from his sister with a shocked look on his face. Usagi noticed and eyed his brother.

"You're eating breakfast?" he asked her.

"Doesn't everyone eat breakfast?"

"Well, yeah but you are."

"So?"

"So…what have you done with my sister?"

Usagi's face dropped from surprise and lifted with her annoyance clear across her features. A single sweat drop emitted from the top of her forehead.

"Shingo is just as surprised as I am, Usagi. What made you decide to get up early this morning?" Ikuko asked her while setting the pancake filled plates in front of her children.

Usagi immediately dug in and smiled with enthusiasm. Usagi's father Kenji also entered the room with a morning paper in hand.

"Don't tell me my daughter has finally decided to get to school on time." Kenji added who clearly overheard their conversation.

"Jusht won-ned to act mora my age." She managed as she ate her pancake.

The three of them all flinched and stared awkwardly at her as she obliviously ate her pancake, clearly in a state of pure joy.

"What have you done with our Usagi?" Kenji asked.

"Wow, this is definitely unexpected…"

"I hope I can make breakfast for you everyday now. Not only just for today."

Usagi finished off the last bite and swallowed before answering her family.

"It's me papa! I just figured I should start being more mature about school and everything. I'm in high school. I've got to start taking some more responsibility if I'm ever going to have a bright future!"

She got up from her seat and walked over to put her dishes in the sink. She turned around happily and smiled at them.

"I'm almost an adult so I need to start acting like one!" she exclaimed with excitement, her arm shooting up in the air with one finger pointing up.

She swung around and began to walk out of the kitchen when suddenly a loud crash was heard from the hallway by the door.

"AH--!"

The three rushed to see Usagi sprawled out on the floor on her face. Someone's slippers had caused her to trip and fall.

"Usagi?" Ikuko asked with concern.

She pushed her self up off of the ground and onto her knees, not facing them. She then abruptly turned around to reveal a scathed face and tears flowing from her overgrown eyes. Her mouth puckered up as she began to sniff.

"WAHHH-AHHH!" she cried as she wiped her eyes with her balled up fists.

The others fell onto their backs with one foot in the air.

"I guess Usagi hasn't changed that much…" Shingo muttered under his breath to his parents. Sweat cascaded down their foreheads as Kenji and Ikuko nodded in agreement with their son.

"I can't wait!"

"Wait for what?"

"Usagi! You didn't hear?!"

"Hear about what?"

"Oh yeah, you were asleep when the announcements were made. Our school is having a talent show along with booths of all different kinds of food! There's going to be contests too! This whole week our school will be in utter chaos! Everyone is choosing something to do for the show! I'm going to show off my exceptional singing talent!"

The group walked home together from school, heading over to Rei's temple to have some tea and cookies. They wanted all of the juicy details of what happened the night before, too.

"Really, Minako?! You're going to sing in front of everyone?! In front of the whole school?!"

"Yup!"

"I wish our school had festivals. It's so boring." Rei complained.

Usagi's disbelief crossed her features as she looked at her other friends.

"Are you going to be in the talent show too?"

"No, I'm going to compete in the baking contest."

"Really?! I hope there's a tasting contest afterwards." Usagi drooled at the thought of delicious cakes and cookies.

"Ami-chan is going to compete in the chess tournament. She's the one who suggested that our school should have one."

Usagi grinned brightly at her blue haired friend, ignoring the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Wow! You'll beat everyone for sure!"

"Well, I figured it would be nice to have a break from studying and school. I love chess so I suggested it to get extra credit."

"I'm so excited! I can hardly wait!" Minako exclaimed.

"What are you going to do Usagi?"

The blonde's face fell as she realized there'd be nothing for her to do. She didn't have any talent what so ever, so the talent show was out. She couldn't bake if her life depended on it and she couldn't play chess either. What else was there to do? Was there a drawing contest? She could pass for an aspiring artist, if people actually appreciated her work. Would there be anything she could participate in?

"Are you kidding? The only thing Usagi would ever win would be an eating contest."

"What did you say?!" Usagi eyed her raven haired friend with anger.

"That is the only thing you're good at besides sleeping, tripping, falling, crying, and being a total spaz."

"Oh yeah?! What can you do?! Be a jerk 24/7?!"

"I can do plenty of things: sing, write songs, model…the list goes on."

"Well excuse me for being so perfect! Not everyone has talent that they can show off!"

With a sharp haggard breath, she began to walk ahead of the group. The others noticed and slowed their pace as they eyed her slumped shoulders and head.

"What did I say?" Rei asked them.

"I think you hurt her feelings, Rei-chan." Makoto explained as she frowned at her hot headed friend.

"That was sort of cruel, don't you agree?"

Rei noticed Ami's frown as well and sighed deeply.

"I guess it was, wasn't it?"

"What's gotten into you? You should go apologize to her." Minako suggested.

"I don't know…something just came over me…" she narrowed her eyes and put her unusual negative thoughts aside. "You're right, I should apologize."

Rei turned around and sighed again, this time noticing her hurt friend wasn't anywhere in sight. They each looked around in their area but Usagi was no where to be found. Rei huffed angrily while crossing her arms in front of her chest. She stared at the spot Usagi had been.

"Where did she go?"

"Maybe she left because you were too harsh on her." Minako concluded.

"Too harsh? I always act like that with her."

"Yeah but this time was a little overboard, Rei-chan."

Rei turned back around and faced them, responding to Makoto's remark.

"Oh well. I guess there's nothing I can do about it now. Let's go and wait for her at my house."

Rei started to walk on down the sidewalk when the three pairs of eyes stared on after her. Ami gave a questioning glance at Makoto and Minako as they both shrugged their shoulders, proceeding behind their passive friend.

Usagi had been walking for an hour at least, no where in particular, when she finally noticed where she had been going. She was at in front of Mamoru's apartment building. The walk there seemed to be a blur to her. She was deep in thought about Rei's mean comment. What was she going to do about the festival? She tried to come up with some sort of solution but noting came to her. Rei was right. She had no talent. The only thing she was good at was eating and sleeping and…well, the list would go on and this realization depressed her. She was a good for nothing waste of a young girl. What did Mamoru or anyone else see in her for that matter?

She glanced down at her engagement ring, glistening in the dim light of the elevator. She smiled sadly down at it with tear filled eyes. The beautiful diamond heart reflected her peering face, revealing the unshed tears in her blue eyes. Her hand reached up to wipe her eyes, stopping any wetness from rolling down her face. She wanted to look happy when she saw Mamo-chan. She didn't want him to think that she had gone to see him, the day after he proposed to her, crying about it. It would worry him and she didn't want him to make assumptions like she changed her mind or anything. So she put on her happy face and walked down the hallway to his door. She knocked in her usual way and cleared her throat to call his name.

"Mamo-chan! It's your future wife! Are you there?"

After a couple of seconds, he answered the door and smiled brightly at her. "Usako…" he reached to grab her hand and pulled her into his strong embrace. "…what an unexpected surprise." He buried his head into her hair at the top of her buns and breathed in her beautiful scent. He could stand here all day, but he wasn't going to be rude and make her wait in the door way so he pulled away and lead her inside, closing the door on the way.

They walked into his living room and sat on his sofa. He leaned back into it, crossing his one leg over the other and waited for her to get comfy as well. When he looked down at her, she seemed a little tense. She remained seated with her hands in her lap and eyes forward. She seemed to be deep in thought for a minute before he decided to break the silence.

"What's wrong, Usako? You seem…tense."

She blinked at the question, obviously coming out of thought and looked down at her hands. He followed her stare, until it rested on her fisted hands as well. He lifted a brow questionably before realization hit him. He then noticed the heart shaped ring on her left ring finger and glanced up at her troubled expression. He leaned closer to her while resting his hand on her shoulder. His expression became just as troubled as hers as he narrowed his worried gaze.

"Usako…what's wrong? Please tell me…"

His hand gently squeezed her shoulder, hoping to get a response. When none came, he studied her face carefully before trying again.

"Please, Usako…tell me what's wrong…is it because of yesterday? Was this all too sudden?"

That's when his hopeful response came. In the blink of an eye her arms were around his waist and her head buried into his chest. She tightened her grip on him when his reaction jolted his body back into the sofa. He hesitated before responding to her embrace and waited for her to explain what was wrong.

"Mamo-chan! It's not that! It's just…"

His hands rested on her shoulders as he looked down at his upset girlfriend with worry.

"Then what is it? Is it something that I did?"

She shook her head and responded, "No, you didn't do anything…it's just…" she hesitated.

He waited patiently for her to continue, his troubled expression never changing.

"…it's just I don't have any talent!" she cried into his shirt.

His expression quickly changed with his confusion. He blinked down at her in disbelief and tried not to smile. Sweat began to form from the top of his brow.

"What?"

She finally had the courage to lift her face to his and reveal the tears forming at the rims of her sparkling eyes.

"Rei-chan's right! I don't have any special talents or hobbies! How can you have a wife that's not in the least bit worthy?! How unfortunate for you to end up with someone like me?! I'm a laughing stalk! I'm just a worthless waste of space!"

"Usako.." his face saddened at her words as he gently wiped away an escaping tear from her eye. "…what are you talking about?"

"Rei-chan said the only things I'm good at are eating, sleeping, and being a klutz! I'm not good at anything! Minako-chan can sing, Mako-chan can cook, Ami-chan's so smart, and Rei-chan is good at everything she does! I have no talent!"

Mamoru narrowed his gaze at her, his eyes staring intensely into hers.

"Usako, that's not true."

Her voice calmed as she wiped her other eye for tears.

"It's not?"

"Of course not."

"But I'm not good at anything…"

"Yes you are. You're good at…things…" he managed.

"Things?" she asked with questioning eyes.

"Um, yeah, like…" he hesitated while trying to come up with an answer.

His response obviously came too slow as she started to become upset again. The back of her hands rubbed her eyes as she turned away from him.

"See?! I'm not good at anything…even Mamo-chan thinks so!" she began to cry.

He became frantic, trying to muster something up to make her feel better. He searched his brain for ideas and when none came to him, he simply sighed and smiled sadly at her crying form.

"Usako…listen to me…not everyone has an actual talent. Other people simply have good qualities that make up for it. Like for example, me. I don't have a special talent."

"But you're so perfect…how could you say you don't have any talent when you're so smart and sophisticated and extremely attractive…I'm not any of those things!"

"Usako. You just don't see yourself the way I do. I think you are the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth. You always will be. And besides, you have the ability to lighten up anyone's day, you make new friends easily, you put yourself second to everyone else, you love the ones you care about more than your own life and you complain about not having a little talent? I think what you have is better and more special than any talent in the world. You are one of a kind…"

By this time, Usagi had turned to look into his serene eyes and smiled lightly through her tears.

"…you are Tsukino Usagi. Be proud of that fact. I know anyone would be if they were in your shoes. So don't ever doubt that again, ok?"

Usagi nodded her head and embraced him once again but with as much force as she did the last time. His arms wound around her small form and held her to him, his head resting on hers. He closed his eyes and breathed in again the scent of her beautiful hair.

She sighed in pure bliss. It took her a moment to find her voice before she was able to speak again.

"So, you don't think I'm worthless?"

He chuckled, "Of course not! Didn't I tell you that?"

She nodded slightly with loving eyes, blinking her red puffy eyes that were strained from crying.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan…"

An hour or two passed by in casual conversation of the days' events and about the school festival that was being held at Usagi's school. She told Mamoru about how everyone's going to be doing something in the festival except for her. Rei's little remark seemed unusual to Mamoru it seemed. But as usual, Usagi brushed off his apprehension and moved on to the subject of him attending their exciting event.

"I'll see if I can request it off from work."

"Promise? I really want you to come! I'll find something that will suit me and I'll make my future husband proud of his future wife!" she exclaimed with giddy pride.

A light smile played across his features which made Usagi's heart skip a beat or two. He was so handsome, so irresistible. She could hardly breathe sometimes. She had to remember to start breathing again each time she felt the butterflies in her stomach. He was breathtaking. Even if he didn't try, he melted her heart.

"So, any run-ins with Apollo yet?" he asked now onto more important matters.

She shook her head.

"Nope. None at all."

"I wonder why…" he trailed off.

Usagi frowned.

"You think she's planning something?"

"I don't know. But I feel…uneasy…"

Mamoru's eyes darkened it seemed. He was worried. And then Usagi felt the familiar anxiety she felt a couple days ago. Like something was going to change and fast. Something that was unknown and frightening. She couldn't help but feel just as fearful of the coming events that were going to change their world forever.

hi everyone! Sorry it's been taking so long with these later chapters! Lots of thinking and brainstorming. Also have been very busy. Two jobs and school.  Well, I just want to thank all the readers who have been reviewing! Thanks for your support and helpful suggestions! It's what I look forward to. I want to know what you think of my story, so keep reviewing and reading! It's gonna get interesting! Thanks again! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Sailor Make-up!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hurry up! Get that sign finished!"

"Ok I'm on it but where is the paint?"

"Do you have the list of contestants printed out yet?"

"How is the building coming along? Need anymore supplies?"

"Where's Suzu-san from class A? We need her to sign some papers!"

Juuban High was in utter chaos as Minako had predicted. Students from each class hustled and bustled about. Some yelling, some in complete control of the situation, others practicing for the talent show, others building and painting the booths; it was hectic. Makoto and Ami were helping with set up for their baking contest and chess tournament, Minako was practicing in the gym along with many other contestants for the talent show, and Usagi was stuck right in the middle of painting duty. The other students found out she wasn't going to participate in anything, the ones who weren't under Apollo's spell, so they gave her the job of painting and decorating the booths with paint and construction paper. Usagi was fine with this job because it wasn't too strenuous and also much easier than some of the other students' daily tasks. It had been four busy days already and time was running out. The festival would start tomorrow, so everyone was finishing up on the last of their duties. So far everything went smoothly.

"Usagi-chan, are you done with the noodle booth yet?"

"Almost, just finishing up this last corner."

"Ok great. Thanks! Gosh this week has gone by so fast, don't you agree?"

Usagi didn't agree. The week actually went by relatively slow for her. She would go to school, prepare for the festival each day, get out of school late, come home, take a shower, and go to bed. There wasn't any time to spend with her friends, her family, or Mamo-chan. She felt extremely lonely. And she couldn't help but feel neglected too. Every time she had a break she'd go try to find Ami, Minako, or Makoto; all of whom were too busy to even take a couple minutes away from their tasks. Whenever she called to see if Rei was busy, she either didn't answer or told her that she was working temple duties. She didn't blame them but she felt as though they didn't really find any interest in her at all. She knew it was because of the festival but still she felt alone.

"Yeah, it sure has…"

"So, what are you going to do in the contest Minako-chan?"

Minako turned around at the sound of her name and caught sight of Mikono and a couple of her 'minions' around her. She tried to smile and found that it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It was somehow easier to pretend to be nice to Mikono than it had been at all. She held up the sound equipment in her hands, showing it to them.

"I'm going to be singing. What about you?"

"Oh, that's nice. I'll be dancing a routine I've known since I was a child. So, I'll see you tomorrow? Best of luck to you." she smirked at her with knowing eyes.

Minako nodded and found her self smiling at her with little effort. This surprised her and watched in awe as the group walked away. What was she doing? She was acting normally to her. Something wasn't right.

"Minako-chan! We need the equipment over here!"

She snapped out of her daze and smiled at her fellow student.

"Ok, coming!"

"Hey, Ami-san? Will you need any tickets for your friends or family?"

"Um, maybe one for my friend."

"Are you sure you don't need anymore?"

Ami looked thoughtful and shook her head.

"No thank you. I only need one for my friend, Rei. She goes to another school."

The student nodded and wrote in her name on the list of guests attending the festival. She handed her a ticket and moved on to the next person waiting.

"Ami-chan!"

Ami turned her head to the side and smiled when she saw Makoto jogging up to her.

"Did you get a ticket for Rei-chan?"

"Yes, just now. Are you getting any tickets?"

"No, but I just wanted to make sure you were getting hers. She asked me to make sure she got one. So, have you talked to Minako-chan? She wanted to ask you about what time to meet up here tomorrow."

"No, I haven't talked to her yet. I'm pretty sure we have to be here an hour early. I talked to one of the teachers and she said anyone who's competing should get here earlier than everyone else."

"Hey girls!"

Minako ran up to the two with a huge smile on her face. Once she skidded to a stop, she put her hands on her hips, bending over to catch her breath.

"Hey Minako-chan. We were just talking about what you wanted to ask her. We're meeting here early tomorrow."

"Okay. So…has anyone talked to Usagi-chan?"

"No not recently."

Makoto shook her head in reply with Ami, both with grim expressions. Minako looked down to the ground, matching theirs as well.

"I don't know how to say this but…I feel kind of strange…" Minako's eyes flickered up to theirs. "…like I'm feeling a little down whenever I'm with her…"

Makoto's eyes widened.

"You do, too?!"

Minako nodded in agreement, clearly shocked to find that she wasn't the only one.

"I also feel terrible. I feel the exact same way. Why are we feeling like this?"

"I don't know…I wonder if Rei feels this way as well."

"Let's meet up with her after school and find out."

The girls decided to meet up with Rei at crown café. They sat at their usual booth and discussed their strange feelings towards Usagi, each with a glass of soda in front of them.

"It started with Rei's comment to her the other day and then kept going ever since. We're even snapping at her." Minako stated gravely.

"I don't know what got into me…it was like all of my frustrations were coming out on her…something inside me wanted to lash out at her…"

"Well, Rei-chan treating her like that is one thing, but now all of us are doing it. I mean I felt so bad when she asked to eat lunch with me and I snapped and told her I was too busy with the preparations with the festival." Makoto explained, looking down at her water downed drink.

"Maybe we're just stressed out. This festival will be worth it but I've been so tired and exhausted. I'll be glad when it's over."

"Yeah, but I even find myself snapping at other people as well. It's not normal." Minako stopped before continuing. "I just don't feel right."

"I guess the only thing we can do now is to try and get through this festival tomorrow and if this sudden aggression doesn't stop after that then we'll go from there."

The others turned to nod at their blue haired friend in agreement. Rei leaned back into the booth and sighed with sadness.

"I never really got to apologize to Usagi for the other day. Every time I try to apologize to her, I can't bring myself to do it. It's like I want to and then as soon as I talk to her, I get the urge to say even more terrible things to her. I just don't get it."

"It's alright. It doesn't seem to bother her anymore." Makoto told her while resting her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you may be right but Usagi tends to keep what she's feeling and what's bothering her inside. She thinks she can take it on her own. I'm afraid she's still really hurt…"

"She's fine. She's our usual bubbly Usagi. She probably thought you were just overly annoyed that day." Minako reasoned.

"I hope you're right…"

"So, are you coming tomorrow Mamo-chan?"

"I have to work but I can get off a little early."

"Aww! Ok…at least it's not a 'no', right?"

His low chuckle rang through Usagi's ear as she listened to the sound of her beloveds' voice on her phone.

"I'll meet you as soon as I can."

"Yeay! I can't wait to see you! I've missed you! It feels like forever since I've seen you!"

"I know. Me too. How is your school looking?"

"It looks so cool! Mostly because of my perfect decorations!"

His chuckle sounded again, this time with more volume.

"Can't wait to see them. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup! See you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight."

Usagi smiled to herself after she hung up her phone and grabbed her pillow, holding it tightly to her chest. She giggled with excitement and tossed herself onto her bed.

"Can you please keep it down, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi looked up and over at her yawning cat. Her crescent moon glowed in the dim moonlight that peered through the window next to her bed. Another moon glowed right next to hers and dimmed when its' owner moved to its' side.

"Can't a cat get a little shut-eye?" Artemis asked half annoyed.

"Alright! Jeez…" she rolled her eyes and scooted down into her bed under the sheets.

"Goodnight Luna, goodnight Artemis…"

"Goodnight…" they both said in sleepy unison.

Artemis had been staying with her and Luna recently. He said that Minako was extremely busy lately and he was getting lonely. Usagi had also overheard him telling Luna that Minako was unusually grumpy this past week. He wasn't worried because he knew she was overly worked at school and wanted to keep his distance until the festival ended; for his sake.

Usagi rolled onto her side and stared at the wall a few feet away. She sighed from exhaustion and closed her eyes to drift off to sleep. She had a big day tomorrow and she needed her beauty rest.

The sun shined brightly that morning, defying what the forecast predicted, with out a cloud in the sky. The air was slightly chilly but it was tolerable. None of the students minded in the least, most of which ran around the campus grounds with their heads cut off. Usagi tried to help out with whatever she could before the deadline drew nearer. She hurried over to each booth, asking if they needed anything for their food preparations or setting up chairs.

At last, everything was set for a perfect day of festivities and fun. Not to mention relaxation from a week's long work. The school never looked better. There were streamers all across the campus, hanging from each wooden booth's top to another. There were globed lanterns, huge signs reading "Food" or "Tournament" or "Talent Contest", and tons of colorful drawings and decorations. It was a great accomplishment for the school and students were finally able to smile and relax.

By this time, a crowd developed and soon became very busy with families, neighbors, and other visiting schools. Laughing, music, dishes banging, conversations; all were heard throughout the area.

Usagi walked with an approving smile at the job-well-done, accompanied by Luna and Artemis. The two feline guardians rested on both sides of the grinning blonde's shoulders, observing their surroundings.

"Wow, Usagi-chan. This looks like an actual festival." Luna whispered into her owner's ear.

"Yeah, it looks great." Artemis agreed quietly.

"Thanks! I did all of the painting and decorations!"

"You did?"

"Yup…well, someone may have helped me a little…ok well, a lot but it does look amazing, doesn't it?"

Luna and Artemis hung their heads with shame.

"The point is I did contribute to something. Now let's go watch the baking contest!"

"Nice way to change the subject, Usagi-chan…" Luna shook her head, still hanging low.

"LET THE BAKE-OFF BEGIN!" the judge announced with excitement.

The bakers began to prepare their dishes with a sudden speed, each at their own stations. The seats were all filled with anticipating spectators, cheering on the contestants. Makoto was on the far left hand side of the competition area and working in a steady, confident pace.

"GO MAKO-CHAN!!" Usagi shouted to her friend.

"AND THE WINNER IS…"

The crowd waited impatiently as the judge lifted the hand of Makoto up in the air with excitement.

"MISS KINO MAKOTO!"

The judge handed Makoto a gold medal and placed it over her head and around her neck. Makoto smiled brightly and bowed her head as a slight blush plagued her features. The other contestants surrounded her and congratulated her on her victory. Many other students surrounded her and spoke of her superior cooking skills. From what Usagi could make out of them, there were also some of the students that followed Apollo around talking to her as well. Usagi pushed her way through the crowd and tried to get to her tall friend.

"Mako-chan!"

Makoto turned to see who was calling. In the sudden instant that she saw Usagi waving at her, her face dropped to an indifferent expression; her green eyes dim. She heard one of Apollo's friends call her name and turned her head to respond to the girl. Usagi stopped a few feet away, blocked by the other students, and watched as the group of girls crowded around Makoto. The brunette smiled brightly at her admirers and completely ignored the blonde.

"You were so great! You're like a pro!"

"Thanks…" Makoto replied with a faint blush across her cheeks.

"She is a pro! She's the best in the world!"

The group turned and glowered at Usagi's shining face.

"Hey, look it's miss I'm-not-good-at-anything!"

"What a nuisance!"

"What makes you think you could talk to Makoto-kun like that, loser?!"

Usagi's face paled at the cruel words. She stared at Makoto's blank face, waiting for her to respond to their insults. Then an unexpected response made Usagi's insides cringe.

She smiled.

Not her usual smile that always brightened up any room she was in. It was plain and lifeless. No hint of any light appeared in her eyes when the corners of her mouth lifted.

"Makoto-kun's with us. Leave her alone!"

"Let's go watch the chess tournament!" she heard one of them say to her.

The classmates grabbed her hand and lead her away from Usagi's sight.

Usagi stood while the crowd began to clear and waited to see if she would turn around to invite her. A few seconds passed and nothing. Usagi's face fell to the ground and sighed deeply.

"I wonder why Mako-chan didn't do anything…" Artemis asked the sad girl.

"Well, she was practically dragged along with those girls…" Luna reasoned.

Usagi shook her head and began walking with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, you're right. She probably didn't want to be rude to them. I'll go see if I can find her at the tournament."

"THIS IS THE LAST MATCH! THE CHAMPIONSHIP TROPHY IS ON THE LINE! THE MATCH WILL BE BETWEEN AOI-SAN AND MIZUNO-SAN! LET'S QUIET DOWN AND WAIT FOR THE PLAYERS TO BEGIN!"

Ami sat down and waited for her opponent to sit as well. She focused her eyes on the chess board, avoiding the growing crowd. Finally, Aoi Kazuma sat down in the chair opposite to her and pushed his glasses further up his nose. He grinned with pride and the smug expression on his face made Ami sink into her seat.

"PLAYERS READY?!"

They nodded in unison.

"BEGIN!"

After a couple minutes of silence, the chess pieces slowly disappeared as the game progressed. Finally, Ami was down to four pieces and Kazuma five. Her opponents' eyes flashed with determination as he moved his bishop to kill off her pawn. Ami's eyes flickered to the three chess pieces she had left with surprise.

A pawn…a king and a queen.

Something inside her heart clenched tightly and uncomfortably. She glanced up at the crowd behind Kazuma and her eyes caught Makoto's dancing yet worrisome stare. And then, her eyes focused into the depths of a blue she did not want to see. It was Usagi's jubilant smiling face staring back at her. The same clenching pain aggravated her heart again as she shook her head and continued to eye the chess board.

"Your move Mizuno-san…" Kazuma said to the blue haired girl with confidence.

Ami stared at her pieces again. She had to use her last pawn to protect her king and queen if she was to have a chance of winning. She had to protect her king and…her queen. Her eyes clenched shut as the concept seemed to rip her apart inside. What was she doing? Go for the win. She knew all the right moves to make in order to check his king, but something kept eating at her.

"Are you alright Mizuno-san? Would you like a short break?" the announcer asked her.

She shook her head in reply as her eyes opened and locked onto the board. She lifted her hand and grabbed her pawn to move it forward. Kazuma followed with his bishop and killed her pawn. He took the bait. In a matter of seconds, his king was in check and she had her checkmate.

"AND THE WINNER IS MIZUNO AMI!"

The crowd cheered as Ami and Kazuma shook hands and bowed to each other. She faced the crowd and smiled lightly, bowing her head in gratitude.

Ami met with Makoto by the talent show stage after her victory and was congratulated by the group that followed her. Once again, Usagi tried to flag her friend down.

"Ami-chan!"

No response.

"Ami-chan! Mako-chan! Minako-chan!"

When she had gotten closer, she realized that the group that surrounded Makoto had grown and now surrounded both her, Ami, and a fully costumed Minako. She stopped when a student stood in front of her. She had her hands at her hips and a glare that could kill.

"What do you think you are doing, loser? Ami-kun doesn't want to talk to you!"

Usagi flinched.

"Yeah, we already told you to stay away from Makoto-kun so stay away from Ami-kun and Minako-kun!"

"But they're my friends. They want to talk to me." Usagi reasoned.

The two classmates giggled with mockery as Ami, Minako, and Makoto made their way through the crowd. Makoto put her hands on one of the girls' shoulders and nudged her out of the way.

"If she wants to talk to me she can, got it?"

"Y-yes Makoto-kun…"

Usagi smiled with hope at the three as they finally turned towards her.

"What is it, Usagi? I'm kind of busy right now…"

"Yes. Is there something you wanted?"

"Make it quick. I gotta get on stage."

That's when it hit her. An intense pain surged through her abdomen and her chest, causing her to take a step back. Her head swirled dizzily as she tried to focus on the two in front of her.

"Well…?"

"What do you want?!"

"Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan…I…"

She studied their faces more closely and yet again, no brightness or life. Not even a hint of happiness. All she could see was impatience and indifference.

"I-I wanted to congratulate you…and tell you how proud I am of you all…"

"Oh, well thanks."

"Yes. Thank you."

"Thanks…"

And without another word, they turned around and headed back toward the group of waiting spectators.

Usagi watched their retreating forms; each step they took away from her rang in her ears like a loud echo. Her vision blurred and stung as she too turned around and walked away.

"What was their problem?!" Artemis asked with anger.

"I don't know! But what ever it is, they should never treat you like that Usa—"

Luna stopped in mid sentence. Her eyes saddened in unison with Artemis as they both glanced up at her.

Usagi stared down at the ground in deep thought as she walked around the corner of the administration building and into an uninhabited area of the school; her shoulders slumped and head down.

"Usagi-chan? Are you alright…?" Luna asked with concern.

She stopped and leaned against the wall, sliding down slowly. The two lunar guardians jumped from their perches and waited for her to respond.

"I'm pretty sure they were just in a bad mood or something. They would never treat you like that—"

"Can I have some time alone?" she asked the two, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay…?"

"Please…?"

The cats nodded with sadness and disappeared in seconds.

What just happened? Why were they so cold to her? Were they in a bad mood? Or did they not find her friendship as appealing as it once was? Were they under Apollo's spell? Did they become part of her followers too?

She buried her head into her knees and clenched her eyes shut.

No! They can't be! How could she let this happen?! She promised to protect them!

"Usagi-chan?" a familiar voice called to her.

She lifted her head and opened her eyes to see Hotaru and Setsuna standing in front of her with concern.

"Hotaru-chan? Setsuna-san? What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see how the festival turned out but we didn't expect to see you here looking so sad…what's wrong?"

Her head rested on her knees once again as she tried to stay calm.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." she mustered through her clenched jaw.

Hotaru and Setsuna walked over to her, unconvinced.

"What happened, Usagi-chan?" Hotaru asked while leaning down next to her. She rested her hand on her shoulder and waited for her to reply.

"Nothing's wrong…really. I'm just lonely that's all. Everyone's been so busy…"

Setsuna smiled warmly down at her princess with a motherly affection.

"Well, we're here now. Why don't you show us your school and everything you prepared?"

Usagi glanced up at her through her lashes and then over at the younger girl. She nodded before smiling brightly and pushed herself up off the ground.

"Did you see that Mikono-san?"

"What a loser!"

"She got what she deserves!"

"Let's make her suffer more!"

"Don't worry…she will suffer as I have." Mikono grinned as she listened to her classmates insult the moon princess that she despised with her whole being. "Now that I have her friends, it'll be like stealing candy from a baby."

"Can I go get some rice balls for us, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked her mother figure.

She nodded with a light smile and watched her skip off to the rice ball booth.

Silence fell on the girls as they took in their surroundings. Usagi still felt upset. She tried as hard as she could to keep her mask on without a flawed expression. Setsuna knew she was hiding something from the start so she decided to pry a little.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Usagi flinched in surprise.

"Yeah I'm fine! I feel great!"

"You don't have to hide your feelings."

Usagi flinched again and her face saddened.

"I'm not hiding anything…"

Setsuna smirked.

"Do not forget that I know her highness better than you think."

The blonde blinked and looked over at the older girl from the corner of her eye.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, to me at least. I'm sure everyone else will buy it."

Usagi sighed heavily.

"Don't worry. We'll get them back."

This time, Usagi turned to look at her with widened eyes.

"You know?"

The green haired girl nodded with determination.

"What am I going to do? How can I change them back?"

They stood silently contemplating for a few seconds before Setsuna turned to reply.

"You can change them all back using your crystal power. I've seen her highness, Neo Queen Serenity use the crystal for these situations before. I'm positive you can as well."

"That's a great idea!" Hotaru exclaimed, trying to give some hope to the depressed princess. She came running up to the two startled girls, three rice balls in her hands.

She had listened in on their conversation and caught on. Usagi had to admit that for a little girl, she was definitely intelligent.

"But what if it doesn't work…what if her spell is too powerful…?"

"You have to believe in your power. You can save them. The trials you will face will be extremely difficult and you will have to make a tremendous sacrifice, but I believe in your power. You will get through this, princess. You are the only one who can save this world from her evil destruction."

Usagi stared into Setsuna's sincere burgundy eyes and smiled.

"I believe too. I believe you can get them back, Usagi-chan."

"Thank you, Setsuna-san. Hotaru-chan."

She smiled at them one last time before taking the rice ball from Hotaru's hand and popping it into her mouth. She nearly swallowed it whole as the two blinked at her twist in mood.

"Alright! I'll get them back for sure!"

The two nodded in unison, returning her heart warming smile.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright now?"

She turned to her guardian cats and nodded in reply.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Let's all have some fun! I didn't work so hard for nothing!"

Clouds slowly made their way in throughout the day and by around four o'clock, they had settled in the sky. But despite the weather, the festivities continued on. The talent show had started when Usagi, Luna, Artemis, and the two outer senshi made their way through the mob of crowds. They stood in the back of the audience, seats completely full of spectators. In the rows of the crowd, the five saw Makoto, Ami, and Rei. But they weren't alone. There sat next to them, all of Apollo's 'friends'. This confirmed Usagi and the other's suspicions. They weren't aware of the stares they received, while they sat watching a girl perform a gymnastic routine.

The contest continued until finally Minako walked out and grabbed the microphone that was off to the side of the stage. The music started as she swayed and sang with its up-beat tempo. The crowd thoroughly enjoyed her performance until the very end and as she bowed, the area where the girls and Apollo's friends sat roared with applause and praise. Minako smiled brightly and waved while walking off the stage.

The hostess came back out and announced a minute delay for the next routine. The crowd then started to loudly converse with one another, knowing the next act would take a while. Hotaru glanced around and suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama!"

The other members of the outer senshi gracefully made their way towards the group. Hotaru ran up to meet with them, Setsuna made her way over to the couple as well. Usagi guessed that they wanted to report the incident that occurred so she stayed with her eyes fixated on her friends. They were still unaware that they were being watched, or so it appeared, as they laughed with one another like they weren't under any spell at all. Are they happy? Are they aware she was watching and wanted to make her feel worse than she already felt? She didn't know. She didn't care. All Usagi wanted to do was to run up to them and hear them say, 'it was all a joke! Sorry!' or 'we were in a bad mood. Too much stress because of the festival. Sorry we took it out on you!' but she knew that wouldn't happen. They were under Apollo's spell for certain.

Suddenly, unexpected arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into a soft embrace from behind. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized whose arms she was in.

"Mamo-chan!"

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's alright!"

He let go of his hold on her so that she could turn around and face him. Once he got a glimpse of her face, his hardened.

"What's wrong?" she asked, eyeing him.

"I was told about what happened. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to prevent this."

Usagi's happiness faltered.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm the one who promised to protect them from her…"

"Usako…"

"Look!" Michiru exclaimed to them.

And there she was; standing in the middle of the stage with a wide grin on her face and staring right at them, was Apollo. All eyes were on her as she stood in a ready position, preparing to entertain her audience.

-Hi everyone!!! Sorry so slow on updating! I've been so busy with a second job and school! Finally had the time to continue my story! Well, I'll be sure to update more often. I can't wait to finish this story! The ending will be fantastic! But you're not ready for that yet! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks!-

~Sailor Make-up!~


	15. The Long Awaited Update!

Hello everyone! OMG it's been 2 years since I've last updated…wow…I feel really bad…but no worries! It's almost summer for me and I'll be spending a lot of time on trying to finish this story up (finally)! I apologize for leaving you guys with nothing for such a long time… L Please look forward to future chapters in progress! Sorry again, and thanks for the support!

~Sailor Make-Up!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Look!" Michiru exclaimed to them.

And there she was; standing in the middle of the stage with a wide grin on her face and staring right at them, was Apollo. All eyes were on her as she stood in a ready position, preparing to entertain her audience.

As the orange haired beauty began to sway with the enchanting music that played, Usagi noticed the audience members became entranced with her dance. The feeling in her gut clenched as she noticed, even though it was already overcast, that the sky began to get darker and darker by the minute. She felt Mamoru stiffen beside her as she too became on high alert.

"She's using her spell!" Hotaru explained with panic.

The crowd of people slowly, one by one, lost their free will as Apollo continued to sway with the utmost grace. It was then that they all noticed her scepter floating ten feet above her. Usagi began to panic as she watched in horror. Once converted into Apollo's 'youma', the crowd of people slowly turned and prepared to attack the remaining unaffected senshi. By now, Apollo had stopped her routine and smirked evilly at them.

"Kill these pathetic excuses for senshi but do not harm the prince! Oh and leave the princess to me!"

Michiru and Haruka reached into their pockets, ready to transform. Hotaru followed suit and as Setsuna reached into her pocket, she turned slightly to Usagi and Mamoru.

"Prince, Princess, please retreat! We'll hold them off for now!"

"But—"

"GO!" Haruka who was now a fully clad Uranus instructed.

Usagi watched her four friends anxiously as Mamoru took her hand in his and started to jog at an amazing speed away from the growing battle. Usagi could barely use her feet by the time they rounded the corner, far enough away for them to transform. The blonde panicked as she caught her breath. Mamoru put both his hands on her shoulders, also catching his breath.

"We've got to transform now!"

"But, Usako, we should retreat for now."

"No! I won't let her take them too!"

Mamoru looked into the depths of his fiancés' eyes and saw that there was no changing her mind. He sighed heavily and nodded with determination.

"World Shak-"

"No Uranus! They are normal people!" Pluto interrupted just in time.

Uranus gritted her teeth as more and more of the sea of zombie-like people surrounded the four of them.

"Then what are we to do?"

"That's right, sailor senshi, helplessly give up the fight! You wouldn't want to hurt innocent people now would you?" Apollo cackled as she watched from her perch on the stage.

The other inner senshi laughed with her as they also watched from their perches below the stage. Pluto noticed that they were fully clad in their sailor fuku and narrowed her gaze at Apollo.

"Apollo please stop this! You are a good person! Please don't involve innocent people!"

"Ha!" she scoffed, "You think I care about these people? Why don't you give that advice to your precious moon twit! She was the one who disregarded all the innocent people that died in our silver millennium!"

"I'm not the one using innocents to do my dirty work! How dare you use these people for your evil antics! I will not stand by while you brainwash my friends and the good people of our school! In the name of the moon, you're punished!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted from the school buildings roof. At her side, Tuxedo Kamen clenched his cane weapon as he studied the situation.

"Enough with your pathetic speeches! Don't you want to save your friends?" she chuckled as she pointed to the outer senshi becoming completely engulfed by the swarm of people.

The outers weren't able to get away as they were grabbed onto and struggled to break free from the mob.

"Let them go!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Hmph…not a chance."

"Princess, get outta here!" Uranus struggled to breath.

"Save yourself!" Saturn added as she clenched her teeth.

"No! I will not abandon you!" she cried as she jumped from the roof and onto the ground with as much grace as she could muster up.

"It's too late for them, Serenity. Give up or they will turn out like your other friends."

Sailor Moon gasped as her wide blue eyes caught a glimpse of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus next to Apollo. They glared at the blonde with so much hatred that sent shivers down her spine. She could not let what happened to them happen to Uranus and the others too. With her head bowed in defeat, her jaw and fists clenched as she muttered her surrender.

"See? Now that was easy, wasn't it?" Apollo asked as she gave Sailor Moon a look of innocence. "…Surrender your love for Endymion and I will turn your friends back to normal!"

Sailor Moon lifted her head in shock as the outer senshi struggled to compose themselves. Tuxedo Kamen, who was now a mere few feet away from Sailor Moon, shook his head.

"Apollo! Please, can't there be a civilized solution to all of this?"

Her golden eyes glimmered at the man she in love with and shook her head, "No Endymion. There is no other way. She either gives up her love for you or her friends say sayonara."

"You know I can't give up my love for Mamo-chan, Apollo. I will never be able to do that."

"Then say goodbye!"

"No-!"

"STOP!" the dark haired man exclaimed.

Apollo eyed him and waited for him to reply. Sailor Moon turned her attention to him, apprehensive of what he would soon propose.

"Take me instead. Turn them back to their original selves and free the others." He narrowed his eyes through his mask.

Apollo's eyes lit up ever so slightly with a gleam of hope. She motioned both of her hands to her heart as she took a single step towards him.

"Mamo-chan! No!"

He glanced at his Sailor Moon and through his mask she could make out his defeated expression. She ran towards him with outstretched arms, finally grabbing onto his tuxedo jacket.

"Please don't do this!"

"It's the only way to save everyone and I'm _not_ sacrificing you."

"Endymion. You'd really give yourself up?" Apollo asked, still the gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Yes…"

"No! Please! I'm begging you!" Tears began to sprout from the rims of her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

"I have to do this…for your sake."

Apollo now a few feet away smiled at him lovingly with wide open arms.

"Then come to me Endymion! We'll be happy. I promise."

Sailor Moon could not believe what was happening. Her heart sped up rapidly and almost broke in two when she was gently pushed away by the man she loved. He slowly made his way towards the golden eyed girl as Sailor Moon slid to her knees onto the ground.

Tuxedo Kamen stopped abruptly, giving his fiancé a glitter of hope that he changed his mind as he asked, "Let them _all_ go now and I will go with you."

Apollo nodded with an honest smile on her face, her golden orbs tearing up with such joy.

"Do not fret, Endymion. I will do so as soon as you are within my reach."

"Mamo-chan, please! Don't—" the blonde wailed as her heart started to break.

The clouds overhead began to rumble as the first tiny drops of water trickled down to hit the winged senshi lightly on the face. It soon started to pour down on the lot of them, the cold water giving the moon senshi a numbing feeling that she wished would work on her heart.

"He's mine now, Serenity…" she exclaimed as she quickly grabbed his wrist. "He's mine and so are your friends!"

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes widened in shock as he could not break free from the laughing girl.

"We had a deal!"

"Sorry Endymion." She apologized through cackles. "I told you that I will make you happy and this is the first step in doing so!"

The sun princess held her scepter in her other hand and shoved it into the air, an all too familiar incantation started to form from her lips as Sailor Moon's cry ringed through their ears.

"NOOOOO!"

What seemed like a flash of lightning was a brilliant flash of light that emitted such a pure white energy. It sent all the people, including the inner senshi, crashing to the ground unconscious. As the light slowly dimmed, Sailor Moon revealed her silver crystal floating in front of her outstretched arm. She was no longer in her sailor fuku. She appeared to be engulfed in the white energy, her bare body unrecognizable. The tears on her face shined in the crystals' light as she slowly opened her eyes to see the outcome. Apollo never finished her spell that would have captured the rest of her friends and Mamoru along with them. Sailor Moon sighed from relief as the light began to become brighter and brighter again. Apollo cursed under her breath as she noticed all of her captives had returned to normal and that she was now in danger of this blinding light. She then disappeared, fading away without so much as another word.

Tuxedo Kamen squinted in awe at his princess' show of power. He could not believe that she had turned everyone back to normal and had driven Apollo away in one single show of immense crystal power. Not to mention that she was emitting such a brilliant light from her body. It seemed that the crystal became one with her body, giving her power ten-folds more. She had saved everyone, including him. She was getting stronger and this made him proud of her and yet worried. She could only handle the crystals' power for so long and to have that kind of power run through her entire body, frightened him to no ends. He did not want to lose her.

The light faded as the threat was gone. The light in her body slowly crept back into the crystal, revealing her normal skin and flesh tone. The crystal merged back into Usagi's chest, its owner heaving breaths from exhaustion. Her eyes glazed over from the fresh tears that started to form from the rims of her eyes. She was then wearing her high school uniform again.

"Princess…" Pluto trailed off, knowing that this show of her true power had been predicted.

Usagi focused on Tuxedo Kamen as he made his way over to her. Still sitting on the ground, Usagi smiled faintly. Her breathing had slowed but she still looked as though she would black out at any moment. This irked the blue eyed man as he rushed to her side with speed. Just as she was about to fade into the unconscious, his strong arms caught her just in time.

"Usako!"

She murmured into his chest, barely able to make out what she had said.

"It worked…?" He heard her ask before she passed out completely.

He smiled down with worried eyes at his savior.

"Usako, everything is alright now. You saved everyone."

Pitch black.

That was all Usagi could make out around her. She tried to speak but nothing would escape her lips. She wandered through the dark, trying to see if she could find any light at all. When all hope appeared to be lost, a small light emitted from her chest as her crystal slowly took form in front of her. Usagi noticed from the corner of her eye that another light appeared in front of her. She glanced up and saw herself staring back at her.

_What is this…? _She thought as she saw herself smile.

_When the world is covered in darkness, let slumber replace destruction._

_What do you mean? _

She gasped as she saw herself emit a blinding light and revealed Neo Queen Serenity standing before her. She looked down at herself and saw that she remained the same. Neo Queen Serenity was really in front of her, smiling.

_You must keep the faith and never forget that there is always light in the darkest of places._

_I don't get what you're saying. What am I supposed to do? Wait!_

Neo Queen Serenity began to emit the same blinding light, lighting up the area in which they were. Usagi raised her arm in front of her eyes as she struggled to see what was happening.

"Usagi…" she heard echo as everything went white.

"Usagi…wake up."

Usagi blinked lightly as the light overhead stung her eyes. She noticed she was in her room and her friends were hovering over her with worrisome expressions.

"Are you guys really here?"

Rei let out a sigh, relieved that her best friend was alright.

"Yes, we're here. Safe and sound because of you."

Usagi pushed herself up so that she could rap her arms around Rei.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay." She cried into Rei's shoulder.

"We're so sorry we hurt you. We couldn't control ourselves."

"It doesn't matter, as long as you guys are back to normal, I don't care!"

Makoto, Minako and Ami smiled sadly at the wailing blonde, still convinced that the crimes they committed were in inexcusable.

"Usagi-chan, Haruka and the others said that you saved us with your 'true power'. What happened?" Minako asked as she sat on her fellow blonde's bed.

Breaking away from Rei's embrace, Usagi tried to recall what really did happen.

"I don't really know what happened. All I remember was thinking that I cannot lose any more people that I love and a voice inside my head said, 'let it your power go'…That was the last thing I remember before blacking out."

Ami rubbed her temple with her index finger as she sighed.

"I wish I could have gotten a reading on it. Michiru-san said that you were unrecognizable. You were completely engulfed in the crystal's bright light."

"I wonder what the dream I just had was about too. It's all not very clear to me." Usagi explained.

As the girls asked her question after question, Usagi found herself recalling what Neo Queen Serenity had told her.

_When the world is covered in darkness, let slumber replace destruction. You must keep the faith and never forget that there is always light in the darkest of places._


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

-I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, except for my own character Apollo.-

"Damn her! Why does she always have to ruin everything?" Apollo screamed to no one in particular as she paced back and forth in the darkness of her lair.

Serenity's light had ruined her plans but she was also in danger. She was somehow stronger than she's ever been somehow. Apollo knew she had no other choice than to play even dirtier. She had to get Endymion. He was everything to her. She wouldn't let some moon tart have him. And she was sooo close too! He had given up and she almost had him in her grasp. But for now, at least she knows the depth of his weakness. He had given up fairly easy and she could recall how it bothered Serenity to no ends. That was what set her power off. How could she make it so that she wouldn't have the chance to? She had to come up with a plan and quickly before she had the chance to grow any stronger in her absence.

The orange headed girl sat down on her antique bench that reminded her of the fountain she often visited in Endymion's palace and clenched her fists.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance, your highness?" a sinister voice asked her from the darkness.

Apollo jumped slightly.

"You scared me."

"My apologies, but I couldn't help but notice the dilemma that you're in. May I offer some advice?"

Apollo rolled her eyes.

"You've already helped me enough. I think I can come up with my own plan and use my own power."

She heard the voice chuckle.

"Really? Because I was under the impression that you needed me to get your precious prince. Don't you remember the deal we made?"

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Of course, of course. I'm sorry. You have done so much for me. More than anyone. I owe you."

"Do not fret my dear. You will get what you want and so will I."

"Then what will you have me do?"

"Bring Serenity to me and if you do, Endymion will be all yours, I promise."

"Luna! Wait up!" Artemis called after his feline companion.

Luna decided to slow down for the usually slower cat and heaved a heavy sigh.

"You know you really should lay off of those fish treats Minako-chan always gives you."

"No way. I love those things!"

Luna shook her head in shame as she started to move again now that he caught up.

"Let's hurry to Mamoru-san's."

Mamoru rinsed the glass he had finished, placing it on the drying rack, and wiped the sweat off of his brow with his work out towel. He made his way into his living room and plopped himself on the couch. He leaned his head back on the cushion, staring at the blank ceiling above. How is it that things have only gotten worse with the situation with Apollo? Why couldn't he easily fix this problem? The feeling he was getting in his gut told him that this would not be over so soon. There had to be a way to set things straight with the sun princess, without sacrificing anyone.

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

No. He would not let Usako sacrifice herself as she always does. There's no way he would allow that. She meant too much to him to lose her and he could not even bear the thought of losing her. She was everything to him. His whole world revolved around her and he wanted it to stay that way. Pluto had said that there would be a tremendous sacrifice and that we'd all needed to be ready for what was to come, but there was no way that he would stand for Usako being that sacrifice. He would have to make sure that no harm could come to his fiancé. He would protect her with his life.

"Mamoru-san?"

The feline's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he turned to the opened sliding glass door.

"Ah, Luna, Artemis. What brings you two here?"

Both of the felines jumped up onto the armrest of the couch and sat on their hind legs.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about Usagi-chan. We're worried…"

Mamoru's aura quickly changed into the seriousness of the conversation.

"Me too. I've been worried ever since that day at the school festival."

Luna hesitated.

"Usagi-chan's show of power is what is particularly bothering us." Artemis cut in.

Mamoru nodded with agreement.

"We're worried for her safety. Her body can't withhold that kind of power for too long. She was passed out for two whole days. I can't imagine what would happen to her if she used her full power against Apollo."

He frowned, not wanting to hear of the consequences of such actions.

Artemis sighed before adding, "We need to make sure she doesn't use that power again or else it will kill her…or even worse."

"Yes, let's proceed with caution in the battles to come."

"Naru-chan, Umino-chan!"

They turned around to see a happily skipping Usagi coming towards them.

"Good morning, Usagi-chan, did you finish your homework?"

The blonde skidded to a halt right before them. She narrowed her eyes, while lifting one brow. This expression wanted to make her two friends crack up.

"Of course I did! I turned over a new leaf. The future isn't that far away so I need to prepare for it."

"Mmhmm. Whatever you say Usagi-chan." Naru joked as she winked at her friend.

"Hey, I mean it!"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head? Are you even Usagi-chan?" Umino added to Naru's joke.

"Ugh, you guys!" she wined as the two giggled.

Ami and Makoto smiled at the scene playing before them. Everything was back to normal and Usagi was back to her usual high spirits. They had worried about their friend the last couple of days. The power that the outer senshi described to them sucked so much of her energy that it kept her in bed for two days. Although she looked fine and back to her cheery self, they still worried for safety. They had to make sure that she wouldn't find the need to use such power again. Apollo needed to be stopped and they needed to make it quick.

Usagi played with her pencil as she zoned out of her teacher's lecture. She glanced at the seat that 'Mikono' would have normally been at but she was not there. This irked her.

Minako noticed Usagi wasn't paying attention and followed her eyes to the spot she was scanning. Minako also was bothered by Mikono's disappearance. Where was she? And better yet, what was she planning next? As the leader of the senshi, she had to devise a plan to protect their princess. She decided that a senshi meeting with everyone, excluding Usagi, would have to take place and soon.

"I called this meeting today so that we can all come up with a plan regarding this dilemma we have." Minako explained as she slammed her fist on the palm of her other hand.

Rei rolled her eyes and muttered, "It would have been nice if you had told me about it first before barging in here."

Setsuna and Michiru, who had just arrived with Hotaru and Haruka, sat down next to the inners who were sitting on the temple's steps.

"Yes, we need to devise a plan. This Apollo girl is causing too many problems now." Haruka agreed.

Setsuna sighed and closed her eyes.

Ami noticed this and apologized, "Sorry Setsuna-san, this must be hard for you. Apollo was once your friend."

Setsuna perked up and turned to smile warily at the blue haired girl beside her.

"No, it's alright. That's not what's bothering me."

This alarmed the group. Usually when something bothered Setsuna, it wasn't good because she's seen the flow of time and already knows what has been, what is, and what will be.

"Then what's wrong?" Michiru asked her companion.

Setsuna looked down at her lap, debating on whether she should reveal too much.

"Well, as you know, there will be a great sacrifice and I have seen it happen but…" she clenched her hands together in her lap slightly. "Something, or rather, someone has the intention of interrupting the flow of time."

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked anxiously.

"Something is planning on disturbing the stream of time. This will affect what will become of our future."

"What is it? What can we do to stop it?"

Setsuna glanced over at Minako who was now leaning towards her.

"I cannot say. It is taboo for me to even speak of it but you will know when the time comes. It will all make sense soon."

"But we need to know. We _have_ to know." Rei demanded with the utmost urgency as she stood from her seat.

Haruka nodded in agreement, crossing her arms. Hotaru kneeled down in front of the green haired woman and put her hand on hers.

"Please, Setsuna-mama, tell us. We have to know what we're up against."

Setsuna's eyes saddened. If she told them, they would be just as shocked as she was when she found out. She got up from her seat and walked a few feet away from the group. The girls patiently and eagerly watched as Setsuna turned around with dead-serious eyes.

"What we are up against is ourselves."

Usagi walked along the side walk, staring into the cute little shops to her right. She loved window shopping, even if it made her sad to think that she didn't have enough money to buy the things that she liked. She then found herself walking in front of a jewelry shop that had the most beautiful rings she had ever seen placed in the window. She gazed at the fine silvers, golds, and jewels, remembering the day that Mamoru proposed to her. That day was the happiest day of her life. She glanced down at her left ring finger at the heart shaped ring he had given to her a year ago. A look of horror plagued her expression as she turned to look at a display of men's bands.

"Mamo-chan doesn't have one!"

Her eyes saddened as she sighed.

"Zoom in on my empty wallet…I should get a job and buy one for him…" she sighed as another realization hit her. "but I'll never have the time for a job…"

It was then that she noticed in the reflection of the glass window that something was not right. She backed away from it, examining herself in the window.

"Eh?"

She noticed how much taller she looked and her hair looked longer as well. She hurried to another window to see if it made a difference. Maybe that window just made her look that way?

"Ehhhh?"

No difference what so ever. She was taller and her hair was longer. Not to mention, she looked more mature. Her face had lost its' child-like appearance. How could she have not noticed this kind of stuff before? This couldn't have happened in such a little amount of time, could it? Did the crystal have something to do with it? What was happening to her?

As she hurriedly turned the corner, lost in thought, she bumped into a warm body that sent her flying to the floor.

"Ahh-I'm so sorry. Please excuse-"

"Usako?"

Usagi opened her eyes and looked up to find Mamoru's shocked face.

"I'm so sorry Usako." He apologized as he helped her up. "We always seem to bump into each…" he trailed off as he studied her.

She gently brushed off herself and didn't notice the look that her fiancé was giving her.

"It's alright Mamo-chan. It's fate that we always bump into each other like this..." She noticed his expression and that he was staring. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

He blinked a couple of times and began to circle her, staring her up and down.

"Usako, did you and your hair grow a couple inches? And why do you look so different?"

Usagi grabbed onto his arms with wide eyes.

"It's not just me? I noticed too!"

"What caused this?"

"I don't know!"

Mamoru also went wide eyed.

"Could it be that the crystal did this when you used that power the other day?"

"I don't know, it could be…but why would it do this to me?"

Mamoru narrowed his eyes while trying to come up with the answer.

"Don't worry Usako, we'll figure it out. You just can't use the crystal anymore until we do, okay? Not to mention it made you pass out for two days. It's dangerous."

Usagi nodded and focused on the ground.

"I have a bad feeling that we'll find out soon."

Mamoru's eyes softened as he took his princess into his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what happens."

Usagi sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned into his embrace.

"Mamo-chan…"

"Come on, let's see if your hair and growth spurt can be explained by Ami."

Usagi nodded while smiling lightly. This feeling in her gut wasn't something that she should ignore. There was definitely something approaching. Something that could change their future all together.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

-I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Apollo is mine, however.-

Usagi sat in her bathtub, the water steaming with comforting heat. She leaned her back against the foot of the tub and glanced up at the ceiling. Her pink towel that she had wrapped around her head of hair provided a nice pillow-like head rest against the hard wall. She closed her eyes as she recalled the day's events.

"_Ehhh?"_

_She sighed as her baffled friends gradually took in her appearance. They noticed too._

"_Usagi-chan, what happened to you?"_

_Mamoru took this chance to explain and give his analysis on the situation. By the time he was done, the girls had troubled expressions; Ami's the most cloudy of them all._

"_Let me see if my computer can tell us anything…"_

_Usagi nodded and stood still while her blue haired friend examined her with the little device. As her fingers glided over the keys, her eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. She glanced up at her blonde friend every other second as if comparing the results with her dramatic changes. After a couple more minutes, Ami finally put down her computer with a glum seriousness that made Usagi's heart skip a beat._

"_It seems that Mamoru-san was right. It was the crystal that made these symptoms develop and at such a rapid pace."_

_Rei lifted her hand to her chin, rubbing it lightly while in turmoil with her thoughts._

"_Why did this happen? What does it mean?" the raven headed girl asked._

_Ami shook her head with solemn eyes closed._

"_I have no idea…but it seems that Usagi-chan's body is changing with the crystal's power simultaneously."_

_Mamoru noticed his fiancé's concern and then decided to remedy it._

"_Well, as long as she doesn't use her crystal, the changes will no longer continue, correct?"_

_Ami glanced at him and then at Usagi._

"_That, I am also unsure of but it seems practical."_

"_I guess that means no more crystal usage until we figure this out." Makoto concluded as she sternly nodded towards Usagi._

"_But what if-"_

"_It's okay, we'll all pitch in and help you out so that there is no need for it. Your safety comes first, Usagi-chan. Without you, our future is done for."_

_Usagi knew Minako-chan was right but how could she just stand by if the threat they faced grew more problematic? She wouldn't let them hold her back if it meant that they could get rid of the evil threatening their future. _

"_Promise us that you won't use the crystal under any circumstances."_

_Usagi turned to see Rei walking towards her. She lifted both hands to her shoulders and gripped while searching the depths of her blue eyes. The upmost intensity was held in the violet ones she stared into._

"_I promise." _

She opened her glistening orbs and sighed.

She had lied. There was no other way. The crystal was the only thing that had saved them from previous enemies. They couldn't do it on their own. She was the only one who could put a stop to Apollo and whatever evil lurked beside her. She promised herself and to them that she would protect them no matter what. Even if the crystal had made her grow and look different, she would still use it to protect everything she loved. Even if it meant her life.

The next day was a bright and sunny Saturday morning. Today, the girls and Usagi planned a shopping trip and maybe even a visit to Crown Arcade. Usagi made her way downstairs, her long pink skirt swaying, and walked into the kitchen to find her mother cooking as usual.

"Good morning, sweetie. How did you sleep?" Ikuko asked, her back turned towards her.

"Mm good. What's for breakfast?"

"Your favorite, Pancakes."

"Yum! Hey, Mama? Where's Papa and Shingo?"

Her mother turned with the batter filled bowl in her hands, mixing and smiling.

"They went to go see that new action film…"

Usagi noticed the wide eyes she received from her usually calm mother and mentally hit herself for not avoiding her in the first place. Sweat began to form on her forehead as she prepared herself for an excuse to give to her.

"Usagi… you're wearing make-up?" she asked with amazement as she watched her daughter fall to the floor with legs sprung out. "I guess I haven't noticed that you're getting taller too. My little girl is growing up so fast."

Propping herself up onto the chair beside her, she sat down. As she sighed from relief, she wiped her wet forehead and smiled faintly.

"Hahaha…yeah, I guess I am…" she nervously laughed.

Her mother turned her attention back to cooking, not noticing the look she received from her daughter. Usagi's eyes saddened as the realization hit her that she might not be able to see her mom for a long time. Since she planned on using the crystal, she didn't know what other changes would occur. Maybe she'd be unrecognizable. Would she even survive the battles to come? Who knew? Not being able to see her family depressed her but if it meant that she could save their world, she would have to make the sacrifice.

"Mama…?"

"Hm?"

Her eyes saddened as she smiled lightly.

"I just wanted you to know that you're the best mother anyone could ever have and I appreciate all you've ever done for me."

Ikuko glanced over her shoulder at her daughter with a tiny bit of concern, not seeing her expression.

"Why thank you, sweetie, but what brought this on?"

"Mm, no reason."

The four inner senshi were already at Crown, waiting for their typically late friend. They stood around the counter where Motoki usually worked, talking and giggling of past times they visited.

"So Motoki-kun, how are you and your girlfriend?" Minako asked him innocently.

Motoki blushed slightly. "Rika and I are good."

"You are perfect together! I can totally see you two getting married!"

The arcade worker glanced over at Minako and then the others before replying. "Haha…well yeah, we're actually engaged."

"Ehh? When did this happen?" Rei asked in shock.

"About two weekends ago."

"I'm so happy for you two! Congrats!" Makoto smiled at her former flame.

"Thank you. We're getting married as soon as Rika comes back from college. She has about six months left before she finishes."

"Wow, I can't believe it. You two engaged? It seems like everyone is getting engaged around here…"

Motoki blinked at Rei.

"Who else is engaged?"

"Mamoru-san and Usagi. Just recently." Minako blurted out without thinking.

The other girls gave her looks that could kill.

"EHHH? Mamoru never told me about it!"

"Really, well I guess we just found out too." Ami countered, trying to save what Minako gave away.

Motoki rubbed the back of his head and explained, "I guess it's understandable because I haven't seen Mamoru in a while. I've been too busy with the arcade and the café. I'm happy for them. I always knew that they'd end up together. Hey, aren't you girls still in high school? Isn't Usagi-chan too young to be getting married?"

"Minna!"

The group turned to find the odango atama strolling in happily through the automatic glass doors, waving with a big smile on her face. She had luckily saved the awkward conversation that had developed about her eloping Mamoru.

"Ohayo, Usagi-chan! We were just talking about you."

"Ohayo Motoki-kun!"

As the blonde made her way to the counter, Motoki made his way around and hugged her.

"Congrats on your engagement!"

Startled, Usagi tried to stay on balance when he pulled away.

"Uh heh heh, thank you. I heard from Mamo-chan that you and Rika are engaged as well."

"Yeah well, it seems that I had to find out from your friends here that you two were engaged. And just look at you, you're practically glowing. Mamoru must love your new look."

Usagi yet again forgot about the changes of her appearance and luckily, realized that everyone thought she had changed her overall look.

"Eh heh heh, yup, he sure does." She nervously laughed it off as the girls walked over to the two.

"I got to get back to work but if you girls need anything just let me know."

Without another word, he walked back behind the counter and disappeared into the door behind it.

"So, are we ready for a day full of fun?" Minako asked them with excitement.

"Yeah…after you just blew it…I'm ready for some fun." Rei muttered under her breath.

After shopping and a brief lunch, the girls found themselves sitting on the ridge of the fountain next to Juuban Park, eating ice cream. Usagi had enjoyed this day and had forgotten all about Apollo and the threat they faced. It was then, midway through her ice cream that she started thinking about the orange headed girl. She wasn't evil. She knew that for a fact due to the information obtained by Setsuna-san. She was being possessed by something, or rather someone. Who could it be? It couldn't have been the Dark Kingdom because she had defeated them a long time ago. Was it a new enemy? How much time until Apollo and the evil force planned a full scale attack on them and their planet? It had been four days since the school festival incident. Why was it so quiet and better yet, what do they have in store for them next?

As her four friends continued to talk about nothing in particular, they noticed how silent their princess had gotten and her half eaten ice cream.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?"

Popping out of her daze, Usagi recovered and happily licked her ice cream.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I was just thinking about Apollo. I feel really bad for her."

The others nodded in agreement.

Makoto, who had already finished her ice cream leaned back and shaded herself with her arm against the scorching sun.

"Yeah, she's all alone and has been hurting. The evil being behind all of this has her by its strings."

"I wouldn't call it strings…"

All five of the girls jumped at the sound of a familiar voice just a few feet away. They became alert and stood up from their seats. The sun princess simply crossed her arms and narrowed her golden eyes. Her gold dress swayed with the light breeze as the sunshine peered down on her orange curly hair and made her golden sun on her forehead shine. The girls began to notice, as one by one, the people walking around the park fell unconscious. This was a bad sign.

Makoto took the opportunity to grab her transformation wand from her pocket.

"Transform! Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Make-up!"

Usagi hesitated for a split second before shouting, "Moon Eternal…Make-up!"

Once, all the senshi were fully transformed, Venus asked with ferocity, "Apollo, what are you doing here?"

"I want to call a truce. I'm tired of all of this fighting."

Rei glared at the girl.

"Oh really? And how do we know that you're not tricking us?"

Apollo partially threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to trust me if you don't want to. I'm simply giving up my claim on Endymion. I know now that he will never love me the way he loves you, Serenity. I've lost and I want to make up for all the things I've done. So, please purify my soul. Rid myself of the evil that has possessed me."

Sailor Moon appeared to be confused as to why she would give up so easily. The confusion plaguing her face made Apollo smile slightly with confirmation. Sailor Moon's belief that there is good in everyone always got the best of her sometimes.

"You really want to make up for all you've done?" the blonde asked, taking a step closer to her.

Apollo nodded and smiled sweetly at her, extending her hand out for a hand shake.

As the moon senshi began to make her way closer to the girl, she was abruptly stopped by Mars. Her hand gripping at her friends' shoulder, the raven headed senshi shook her head with anger.

"Don't go near her."

"But she wants to be healed."

"Don't trust her. It could be a trap."

Just as Sailor Moon was about to change her mind, a flash of dark energy surrounded Apollo that sent her crashing down to her knees in pain.

"No stop! Let me go! I don't want to work for you anymore!"

Determination swept the moon princess' features as she pulled out her scepter. Running over to her crouched form, Sailor Moon kneeled down and put her hands on the hurting girl's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll heal you. You've got to hold on."

"Sailor Moon, get away from her!" Jupiter cried as she helplessly watched the moon senshi become fully engulfed in the dark energy.

Her scream echoed through the park as the other senshi desperately tried to free her from the shrinking ball of dark energy. Sailor Moon clenched her jaw and eyes shut as the dark energy emitted lightning bolts that sent immense pain across her body.

_Where have I seen this attack before? _Sailor Moon thought as she tried to fight the urge to pass out.

Apollo stood from her crouch and started to chuckle. Her plan was a success.

"Ahahahaha! You fool! Did you actually believe I'd give up? That was like taking candy from a baby!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Mars also shot a fire arrow at the sun princess but the attacks failed.

"Let her go!"

Apollo grinned at the desperate senshi.

"Not a chance. I need her."

Like a flash of lightning, a red rose pierced the tops of Apollo's hands and diminished it instantly. The orange haired girl screamed in pain as she looked around for the disturbance. On top of the non activated fountain stood Tuxedo Kamen in all his glory; glaring down at Apollo. Sailor Moon breathed heavily and relaxed as the dark energy faded. As her face rose to see her protector, her eyes light up warily.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

"What do you want with Sailor Moon? What are you planning now?"

Golden eyes narrowed at the masked man and glanced over at the senshi on the ground next to her.

"I am to offer her to my master in exchange for acquiring you my dear prince." She snapped her fingers and another larger, more powerful ball of dark energy began to form around the moon senshi. "I can't let my master down so I won't let you interfere."

"Sailor Moon!" he cried as he jumped from his perch and to the ground with inhuman speed.

Just as the ball seemed to close up, he grabbed her into his arms and sped out of the closing hole.

Apollo growled angrily as she watched the scene take place before her.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?"

She nodded while leaning into his strong hold, smiling up at him with loving eyes.

Tuxedo Kamen landed a few feet away from the senshi with his princess in his arms, not noticing the attack the princess of the sun was conjuring.

"Plasma Solar Sun!"

From Apollo's long scepter spewed a huge fire ball resembling a tiny sun and hurled it towards the distracted pair. Just in time, the senshi appeared before them and released their own attacks to counter Apollo's. The flare overpowered them and sent the four flying back, crashing into the ground.

"Minna!" Sailor Moon cried.

Laughing wickedly, Apollo sent another attack that was all too familiar.

"Sunlight Solar Flare!"

The scorching heat from the sun circled around the couple and the senshi. Sailor Moon and her savior had no choice but to crouch down to their knees. Tuxedo Kamen covered their faces with his cape, doing little for them. Their eyes clenched shut and tiny beads of sweat began to roll down their faces. The senshi helplessly tried to shield themselves but it was to no avail.

Suddenly, Apollo appeared before them, obviously unharmed by her own attack, and grinned down at the masked man and winged senshi.

"Stop…Apollo…"

"Now, now. I'll stop if you'll be so kind as to come with me, Serenity. I have someone who's been waiting to see you again."

"Fine…just…stop…"

"No!" Tuxedo Kamen demanded as he clutched at her shoulder.

"Hn, good girl. Now come along." Apollo directed as she held out her hand to the distressed blonde.

"Usako, no!" he cried as he tried to stop her.

As soon as Sailor Moon grabbed her hand, the attack stopped as if it had never taken place. The five of them breathing heavily, one by one, pushed themselves off of the ground in a panic. They searched around for their friend and the vengeful girl but they were nowhere to be found.

"Usagi…" Mars cried as she clenched her hands into fists.

Tuxedo Kamen frantically made his way over to Mercury with his jaw clenched.

"Can you find out where they went?"

She quickly nodded with determination and replied, "I'll try."

-Hey everyone! Sorry this one took a little longer. I was at a BBQ this weekend and played volleyball. It was fun minus the injury to my thumb. The volleyball hit my thumb only when I went to spike it and now it's all swollen and purple. *tears streaming from glittery eyes* I couldn't type very well, but now it seems to be okay. But anyways, enough about my little mishap. *wink* Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I'm so glad you guys are liking it so far! So can you guess who Apollo's master is? Hahaha! You'll see in the next chapter. Everything will all make perfect sense in the next chapters to come. It will pretty much wrap everything up. I'm glad that I've been described as portraying the characters dead on. It was my intention. There's nothing worse than reading a fanfic and seeing the characters so outta character. Well, I will update as soon as I can and thanks so much for all of the support! Love, Sailor Make-Up!-


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

-I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Apollo is mine though. =) –

It was dark.

"Where am I…?" she managed to mutter as she came out of unconsciousness.

She was in pain. The blasts from the dark energy that engulfed her made her whole body ache. Where has she seen that attack? It bothered her to no ends. This dark energy she experienced felt strangely familiar. Her hand lifted to her forehead, rubbing it slightly as she tried to reach out for anything that would give her a clue as to where she was. As she tried to stand, her shaking knees not allowing it, she fell back down onto the hardness of the cold floor. She tried to look around but could see nothing still. Pitch black.

"Where am I? Apollo…are you here?"

"You're awake, I see."

A light began to illuminate the dark space and revealed the sun princess sitting on an antique stone bench. Usagi took notice that her fuku was gone and she was back to normal. The rest of the area was completely covered in dark energy. The walls and even the ground flowed with the pulsing force. This reminded her of the Dark Kingdom. But how was this possible?

"Where are we?"

The orange headed girl crossed her leg over the other and leaned back. Her eyes dancing with delight, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Where do you think?"

Usagi gasped. It couldn't be. She defeated them a long time ago.

"Dark Kingdom…?"

"Correct."

"But how? I…"

"Hm, not entirely."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. You've never realized the true extent of the Dark Kingdom's power."

Realization dawned on her. It had to be…

"Queen Metallia?"

Mercury tried frantically to search for Usagi on her computer while the other senshi crowded around her. They asked the water senshi questions and maybe gave some clues on where she went. Tuxedo Kamen nervously fidgeted, walking back and forth. He was growing impatient. Time was ticking and there were still no clues as to where the most precious person in his life was kidnapped to. Why was he more scared for her safety this time around? Was it because of what Pluto said about there being a great sacrifice? This frightened him. He had to get her back and safe in his arms as soon as possible.

"Anything yet?" he asked impatiently.

Mercury shook her head, never looking up from her tiny computer screen.

"What if we can't find them?" Venus asked, regretting it the moment it was out.

White gloved hands clenched into fists as Tuxedo Kamen stopped walking.

Mars noticed his change in behavior and decided to walk over to him to possibly calm him down. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"We'll find her, don't worry."

The masked man turned his head slightly towards her—his eyes saddened as he smiled slightly.

"I think I found something!"

In a jolt of surprise, the two joined the other girls and waited for Mercury to give them her results.

"It seems that they went up north a little ways…wait—"Mercury's eyes widened as she stared at the screen. The shock that plagued her face made everyone apprehensive as to what she found. Tuxedo Kamen could feel the knot in his stomach and throat clench tighter with anticipation.

"I-It can't be…"

"Where are they?"

Widened blue eyes finally tore away from the screen and stared into the fierceness of the oceanic blue orbs in front of her.

"They are where the Dark Kingdom previously inhabited."

The questioning looks she received urged her to confirm to them her fears.

"And it's not barren and empty. There's a high energy level coming from that area. And it's not emitting from Apollo…"

It was true. Usagi watched as Apollo nodded and grinned ever so slightly.

"Yes. She was the one who gave me life after the silver millennium and she has sustained me up until now."

"But how…? She shouldn't even exist. I defeated her along with Queen Beryl."

"Well, Queen Metellia was destroyed but she comes from an enemy that you thought you had destroyed."

Golden eyes rolled and fixated on the shock of the moon princess in front of her.

"Chaos."

Usagi gasped at the name. Confusion played her features, which made Apollo sigh with boredom.

"Do you not realize that Queen Metallia was born from Chaos? When you defeated that bimbo, Beryl, you destroyed that part of Queen Metallia. But the other part of her still lives in me. She can live off of many things and even if a part of her is destroyed. It's because she is spawn of Chaos."

"Why…? Why would you let her possess you?"

"She was the reason why I was reborn and remembered my past life. She has been the only one who has ever helped me. She is the only one I have left."

The loneliness in the girl was evident. Usagi could sympathize with her.

Her blue eyes saddened.

"But you're not alone. We can be friends, Apollo."

She scoffed, "Ha! You can't be serious." As blue eyes focused on her golden orbs, she realized the sincerity in her claim. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Do you forget that I despise your existence? You are the reason why all of this has happened. You're even more delusional than I thought."

"But—"

"Shut up!" she shouted as she rose from her seat and making her way over to what looked to be a glass crystal ball—looking strangely like the late Queen Beryl's. "You have no right to make such claims when all you've ever done is made my life a living hell!"

Usagi watched as the vengeful girl gazed into the ball, dark power swirling around with intensity.

"It seems Endymion and your pathetic senshi have found us."

A gleam of hope beamed across the odango's features as she struggled to stand.

"Hmph…you honestly think I'd let them just walk right in?" she asked with malice as she touched the crystal ball. "I have something in store for your friends. As for Endymion, I'll deal with him myself."

"Please don't, I can help you!"

Not wanting to hear more of her ranting, Apollo raised her hand and sent a dark force that collided into Usagi—sending her into the cold hard ground. Her scream echoed into the darkness of the lair as the impact brought on the unconscious.

"Metellia-sama, she's all yours."

The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen made their way with frightening speed towards the lair. They had noticed the climate change almost instantly. It was unusually hot, unlike the freezing weather they had encountered the first time around. The sun beat down on them unwaveringly, wetness forming on their brows. Tuxedo Kamen, who was at the front of the group, ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

"We're almost there!" Mercury called out to her companions, her eyes focusing on the blue screen in front of her eyes.

Tuxedo Kamen took this initiative to run at an even faster pace, leaving the other four in the dust.

"Wait, Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Mars called out to the disappearing form. "Damn!"

Mars slowed her pace until she came to a mild jog, trying to catch her breath. The others did the same, as she shook her head with disapproval.

"We shouldn't split up! What is he thinking?"

"It seems he's really worried for Usagi-chan. Perhaps more so this time than any other."

The raven haired senshi nodded at Jupiter.

"What's with this heat? It wasn't this hot back home, was it Mercury?"

The screen flashed before the water senshi's eyes.

"No, I'm afraid this is Apollo's doing." She answered Venus gravely. "Wait! Incoming—something's headed our way!"

The four stood their ground, ready for battle. They eyed the surrounding area, seeing nothing peculiar.

"What are we looking for?" Venus asked her as she squinted.

And as if it answered her question, four figures appeared before the four. The senshi surveyed their opponents with shock as they recognized them in an instant.

"Uranus? Pluto? Saturn? Neptune?"

The outer senshi stood calmly in front of the four inners with stone-like expressions.

No response.

"Boy, and we really thought we were going to fight some interesting kind of youma." Jupiter sighed from relief.

"Hey, you came here to help us, right? We should get going." No response. "Uh, are you okay…?" Venus asked as she slowly walked towards them.

"Wait Venus!"

Stopping dead in her tracks, Venus turned her attention towards her blue haired friend.

"They're not real! Get away from them!"

Just as Mercury finished her warning, the fake Uranus swung her fake sword at Venus. Luckily, she dodged it in time and sprung back with the rest of her real senshi. Almost immediately, the 'outers' lunged out and attacked each of the four inners. Uranus continued to fight with Venus with such strength and ferociousness that Jupiter decided to take her on instead of Pluto. Neptune fought with Mars, Venus began to fight with Pluto, and Mercury fought with Saturn.

Mars growing tired of the hand to hand combat, called out, "Burning Mandala!"

Neptune dodged it and launched her own attack—her Deep Submerge silently made its' way over to Mars. The attack was not like the original one at all. It was instead a clear ball of a transparent water substance. Jumping out of the path, Mars noted as it crashed into the ground that it disintegrated instantly. Taking the opportunity, while in the air, she launched her Flame Sniper at the fake Neptune. The fire arrow being too fast collided into the youma's torso; no visible damage dealt.

"What are they?" Mars asked angrily as she landed on the ground.

"I'm trying to scan them but they're too fast for my computer to register them!" Mercury answered as she dodged Saturn's Glaive. "If I could just get away from 'Saturn', I could try to see how to defeat them!"

"I would help but Uranus is giving me a handful over here!" Jupiter explained through punches and kicks.

"I'm sorry but I'm kinda busy over here too!" Venus added apologetically as she barely missed dodging Pluto's attack of her rod.

Suddenly, four familiar attacks made their way towards the youma, knocking each of them back a few feet away.

The inners turned happily towards the four _real_ outers with appreciation and surprise.

"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn!" Venus exclaimed with delight.

Rose petals flew in the wind as the posing outers made their way on the battlefield.

"How dare they try and imitate us. We'll show them how the real thing compares to their miniscule existences." Uranus scoffed as she joined Jupiter to fight against the falsified youma.

Neptune smirked at her partner's remark, adding, "What a shame that they don't look anything like us."

Mars, obviously embarrassed by the remark, grinned sheepishly at them. "Heh, heh…we thought so too…" she lied as the youma playing Neptune attacked her yet again.

As all of the senshi spread out on the battlefield, Mercury took this chance to come up with a plan. Saturn made her way over to fight the imitation of herself.

"Mercury, allow me to handle this while you figure out how to defeat them."

Grateful, Mercury did as she was instructed. As she was about to separate herself from the battle, the youma caught on and leapt out to stop her.

Saturn quickly reacted. "Silent wall!"

Just as the fake Saturn sprang into the air, aiming her glaive towards Mercury, the wall provided the cover they needed to dodge the attack. Sparks flew about as the youma put more effort into avoiding the wall, trying to break through. It was then that the form of Saturn disappeared in a flash as the water-like youma slowly slipped through the wall. Saturn's eyes widened with shock as she prepared for the attack's impact.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The water attack hit the youma directly, sending it flying backwards. It screamed as its' façade melted away again, revealing the transparent like water that its' body consisted of.

"Look!" Saturn exclaimed.

Suddenly, realization struck the blue haired warrior. The two concluded that her attack was the only one out of all their other companions' attacks that had any real effect on it.

"Neptune, use your mirror!"

Aquatic eyes narrowed as she called out, "Submarine Reflection!" The mirror had scraped away their disguises and returned them to their true transparent water-like forms.

The youma that was apparently still recovering from the water attack, Mercury took the opportunity to run a quick scan on it and tried to find the reason behind the weakness. Letters and figures flooded the screen until it was finally done with the scan. As Saturn finally recovered, Mercury had come up with a plan to defeat them.

"They're only a mirage! I've found their weakness: they are vulnerable to water! Try to get them together so that we can surround them!" she explained, sprinting as fast as she could towards the others.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jupiter agreed as she also started luring the youma her and Uranus fought with towards the others.

By the time they had all been lured in the same area, Mercury stopped and held out her hands.

"Shabon Spray!"

The bubbles that emitted the mist surrounded the youma and, all four back to back, screamed from the agony of the water based attack. They all surrounded them as Mercury turned to Neptune.

"I'll need your assistance."

She nodded and readied for the attack.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

Both water attacks crashed into the four youma, destroying them into nothingness. While the mist cleared, the senshi began to relax.

"Great work, Mercury." Saturn praised as she smiled.

Mercury nodded in gratitude towards Saturn, offering a smile back.

"Now that that's over, let's find Usagi-chan and Tuxedo Kamen-sama." Mars stated as she continued their journey towards the lair.

"Wait…"

The group turned towards the unexpected halt. Pluto's grave expression triggered the confusion and fear found on her companions' faces.

"It is now time for me to explain in full detail the struggles we face ahead of us and the severity of our actions that can change the course of time forever."

~Hey everyone! Sorry it took a little longer this time for the update. I promise to update faster this next time! So what'd you think? Were your predictions correct on whom the instigator behind Apollo was? Kukukukuku! I believe we are coming to the end of the story. *tear* Aww, how bitter sweet. Thanks again for the reviews! Also, I'd love to know what you guys think will happen and what the huge struggle will be. I wonder if you guys are catching on to how I'm tying in the story with the actual storyline of Sailor Moon. Heh heh heh! Please tell me what you think! Thanks! –Sailor Make-up~


	20. Chapter 19

-I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's' characters. Apollo is mine though.-

Chapter 19

"It is now time for me to explain in full detail the struggles we face ahead of us and the severity of our actions that can change the course of time forever."

The other senshi puzzled over her words as they prepared for the long awaited, full explanation.

"As senshi that guard the princess, it has always been our sole duty to ensure her safety no matter the circumstances; even sacrificing ourselves in the process. But…this time, there is nothing we can do for her. She is the one to make the sacrifice to save our world and our future. She is to stand alone against this evil if she is to become Queen in the 30th Century. These events that take place now are the ones that will determine whether she will bring a peaceful future or not."

Venus processed as much as she could before asking, "So, what does all that mean for us?"

Pluto clenched her Time Rod and replied, "We must not interfere, even if she is close to death."

The others instantly became alarmed, the worry now turning into dread.

"But how can we just sit and watch? That's crazy!"

Jupiter nodded in agreement with Venus and added, "We can't let her do this alone! We won't let her die!"

Pluto lifted her hand, palm out to them, stopping them while closing her eyes. She shook her head solemnly.

"You must not interfere. If you do, the future world that we know will cease to exist and a new future will be born. The princess must complete this final test, alone."

The tension climbed as the senshi tried to swallow the concept of not being able to protect their most precious friend. Mars clenched her eyes shut and her hands grew to fists. She could feel tears threatening to form as she desperately tried to come up with an alternative.

"So that's it then…there's nothing we can do? Is there any way to help her?"

"We can do this for her so that our future will come without fail."

"Then…" Mars started towards the lair, "let's go."

"Yes, but one more thing…we must keep the prince at bay as well."

Tuxedo Kamen neared the large crater that held his fiancé captive. The sun seemed to rise in temperature the closer he got to it, making his tux stick to his sweating figure. His top hat provided a nice shade for his face, and his mask protecting his eyes, but the heat was getting to him. He slowed his pace to catch his breath.

_This heat isn't natural…what is Apollo planning? _

In the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. He turned and squinted at the blurry figure. It looked like a mirage but when it came closer, he could see long blonde hair.

"Usako!"

He sprinted over to her as she wearily shuffled her feet and collapsed. He caught her right before she hit the hard ground, surveying her condition. Her face was red and sweaty, her odangos barely intact, her school uniform was ripped at certain places, and she wore no shoes. He could tell that she was past the point of over-dehydration and noticed her chapped lips.

"Usako, hang in there!" he shouted as he shook her slightly.

"Mamo…chan?"

"Yes, it's alright now. You're safe."

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. He returned her embrace and rubbed the small of her back.

"Mamo-chan…I have to go back. Apollo is being possessed. We have to save her."

She glanced up into his masked covered eyes, pleading.

He nodded and smiled lightly down at her.

"Let's go then."

He helped her stand and made their way towards the crater. Usagi broke away from his strong supporting arms and turned to look to the left of the crater and pointed to it.

"Can you stand?"

"Mm." she replied. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"I know a short cut, it's how I escaped."

He nodded and followed her lead.

Finally making their way into the heart of the crater, they had entered the large hall that looked all too familiar to Tuxedo Kamen.

"Dark Kingdom?"

Usagi nodded. "This way."

He followed her, on guard for anything that Apollo has in store for them. And then he saw her, sitting down on the stone bench that reminded him of his past. They were a few feet away now, waiting for her to speak. When she didn't, Usagi slowly walked towards her.

"Apollo, let me try to help you."

Tuxedo Kamen noticed Apollo's blank gaze, fixed on him. Her hand rose and emitted a dark energy, sending it towards Usagi. He grabbed her and dodged the attack, landing a few feet back.

"Why won't you let us help you?" he asked as Apollo continued to gaze blankly at him.

"Welcome, Prince Endymion. It has been too long since the last time I've seen you."

The new voice sent shivers down their spines as they frantically tried to see where it came from.

"Metallia?"

"You remember me well enough but how could you forget your fiancé of the past?"

Apollo caught Tuxedo Kamen's eye before turning his attention back towards the evil in the darkness.

"Free her, Metallia!"

"She is with me of her own free will. It is her decision on whether to stay or not."

"That's not true! She's a good person!"

The evil being chuckled lightly.

"Hm, it seems that we have some pests to rid ourselves of, don't we princess?"

Apollo remained unwavering, her gaze never leaving Tuxedo Kamen's. She then stood and gracefully floated towards the two with great speed- her rod appearing in her hand just as she was about to strike down on Tuxedo Kamen. He nudged Usagi behind him and he reached in his jacket for his cane. The weapons met with a clang as they started sparing with each other.

"Stop! Please don't fight!" Usagi called out to them.

As Tuxedo Kamen continued to evade Apollo's attacks, he began to notice that something was strange. Her eyes seemed too vacant, and she usually never attacked him like this. Was she Apollo or was she being controlled by Metallia? Either way, the way she looked at him made something in his gut flutter in apprehension. Something wasn't right.

"Wake up, Apollo!" he exclaimed as they hit a stand-still.

They stood with their weapons bound together, using all their strength to keep the other at bay. Tuxedo stared into the depths of her vacant eyes, studying them as if searching for her. Instead, he saw a flicker of blue near the cornea of her golden eyes. His eyes widened, unable to comprehend the change in them. As soon as she saw the change in his expression, she used all her strength to push him backward. Just as he steadied himself, she had come in for a sneak attack; hitting him in his abdomen. He was sent flying onto the hard ground, losing his mask and hat in the process.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi called out as she ran over to him.

She knelt to the ground, lifting him up. He clenched his teeth with one eye open, his arm pressing against the pain that surged in his stomach. Apollo stood, watching them fervently.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she held him lightly.

He nodded wearily, glancing down at her lovingly.

"Good, I'm glad." She sighed as she held onto him.

She moved her face, her hands slowly guiding his face towards hers. Apollo stood still, her gaze twitching ever so slightly at the scene before her. Usagi closed her eyes, ready to kiss the love of her life. Tuxedo Kamen stared at his fiancé questionably as he let her guide his lips towards hers. The corner of his eye caught a glimpse of something shiny as he turned his eyes towards it. A single tear ran down Apollo's cheek, her eyes still filled with vacancy—his eyes widened when he caught her gaze. Her eyes were flickered from blue to gold.

_Blue…?_

A blue that was all too familiar to him. A blue that had his knees go weak. A blue that bewitched his very being.

He returned his gaze towards Usagi, her lips just a few inches away from his.

"You are not Usako."

She stopped abruptly, jolting with surprise. He pushed away from her, standing up slowly. He watched as she lowered her head, her shoulders shaking slightly. He turned towards 'Apollo' and was about to walk over to her when he felt something grab onto him. He glanced down at the fake, her hand clenched tightly onto his cape.

She lifted her head, revealing rage filled golden eyes. Her façade melted away and revealed the real Apollo.

"Mamo-chan…"

Turning towards the real voice of his fiancé, her façade had also melted away. She collapsed to her knees as she struggled to recover from the dark energy that had turned her into the sun princess. He ripped away from Apollo's grip and ran towards her.

"I'm so sorry, Usako. I was a fool."

"Mm." she disagreed as she shook her head. She glanced up lovingly into his eyes, sadness and joy pouring out of them all at once.

"How…? How does she do it? How does she always win you over?"

Their attention was returned to the girl who was now a couple feet away from them. Her entire body shook from the rage that was taking over her body. It almost seemed that her golden eyes flared red as she glared at the two.

"Yes…that's it, princess…let all of your rage go. Show her what it means to hurt you. Make her suffer they way you have."

"No, don't listen to her!" Usagi cried desperately.

"Feel the anger, hurt, and loneliness. Let the hatred you have for her take over. Release your true power!"

In an instant, a scream emitted from the enraged girl as a golden light engulfed her like flames. Metallia took this opportunity to possess Apollo, joining the light that surrounded her. The light dimmed as the purple aura of Metallia took over and transformed Apollo into a creature of darkness. Her bright orange hair turned into a darker reddish orange, her dress turned black and deep purple, the sun that deemed her forehead turned into Metallia's red mark, and when she finally opened her eyes, they were no longer gold—they were pitch black.

~Hey! So what did you think? Did I trick any of you about Apollo being Usagi and Usagi being Apollo? Hehehehehe! *mischievous smile* What did you think? Please review! Also, any predictions on how things will progress? What was Pluto talking about? Just what is in store for Usagi? Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! –Sailor Make-up~


	21. Chapter 20

-I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish…but I do own Apollo though.-

Chapter 20

The senshi arrived on the scene just as Metallia took over Apollo's body. They gasped at the dark form that stood before them. Shivers ran down Usagi's spine as she realized the same event took place a year ago. Metallia no longer herself, Chaos immediately took over the minute she possessed the girl. It was the same with Galaxia. The darker features, the evil radiating from her; it was all the same. Would it be the same this time? Would she be able to free Apollo from Chaos? It was different this time…Galaxia's body was taken over without her consent, but Apollo wished for it. Her jealousy is what's fueling Chaos.

"Now we shall see who Endymion chooses."

The blonde flinched at the sound of Chaos' voice in sync with Apollo's as she declared, "I don't want to fight you."

Dark, black orbs glared at the odango.

"You have no choice in the matter. You either fight or surrender Endymion to me."

"I have already chosen her, Apollo. It has always been her. Why can't you accept that?"

Her gaze pierced Tuxedo Kamen as she hissed, "Silence! She stole you away from me, Endymion. She has your mind mixed up. But don't worry, I'll get you back…after I tear her to pieces!"

"Not if we can help it!" Mars challenged as her and the senshi crowded around the kneeling couple.

"Hmph…it seems your time is prolonged, Serenity. Your friends will have to perish first!"

She lifted her dark rod into the air. Mars and Jupiter called out their incantations, sending the flame and thunder hurling towards Apollo. The rod emitted a dark energy from the sun-tip and sent it towards their attacks. The powers collided with force as a strong aftershock made the air blow viciously. Tuxedo Kamen flinched as his top hat and mask flew off and disappeared into the darkness. Venus and Mercury joined in as soon as they saw Apollo's attack having the upper advantage. The added powers kept the dark energy at bay but as seconds ticked by, it started to overpower them slowly. Uranus and Neptune took this opportunity to launch a sneak attack from behind.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Anticipating the attacks, Apollo used a free arm to disintegrate them.

"It's no use, give up." She coerced as she sent Neptune flying back towards the others with a ball of dark lightning. Uranus reacted in anger as Apollo readied for retaliation.

Sprinting towards her, Uranus drew out her sword and called, "Space Sword Blaster!"

Just as Uranus sent the sword crashing down on her, Apollo created from dark energy, a weapon to refute the attack. The two swords clanged loudly as the two impacted each other with such force, Apollo had almost forgotten about the battle she was still engaged in. She easily won the spare as she sent Uranus flying back towards her companions. Bringing her attention back to the senshi, she began to put more effort into the attack. While the fight still continued, Saturn and Pluto kneeled down to their prince and princess.

"Are you alright?" Saturn asked them.

The couple nodded as they watched their friends struggle.

"Princess, you must defeat Apollo." Pluto urged as she gripped her rod. "The future depends on it."

"But…I don't want to fight her. I just want to change her back."

"You must fight her. It's your destiny."

Usagi frowned as she glanced over at Apollo. The others weren't going to last much longer. She had to do something before her precious friends were hurt.

"You can do it, Princess. We believe in you."

She nodded in recognition, now on her feet. She took a couple steps forward before clutching her broach and throwing it in the air.

"Moon Eternal Make-up!"

While Usagi transformed into her alternate persona, Mamoru and the other two outer senshi stood to their feet. Eternal Sailor Moon joined the others as she lifted her scepter towards Apollo. The added help saved them as the white energy fused with her companions'. But just when it seemed like they had the upper hand, the dark power grew abruptly; finally reaching the senshi as it collided into them. As they all hit the hard ground, Sailor Moon opened her eyes and realized that someone had protected her. She pushed them up to see Mars wincing in pain.

"Mars!"

"Are you…alright?" she uttered in between winces.

She nodded in reply slowly pushing herself off of the ground. Mars and the others, now on their hands and knees, recovered as they turned towards the laughing girl in front of them.

"Ahahahaha! You senshi never cease to amaze me. Jumping in front of her to save her? Why would you do such a thing when the only one you should worry about is yourself. You can't rely on anyone. Not even your friends. The only one I can ever rely on is Metallia-sama."

"That's not true." Mars stated firmly as she lifted her head to meet her eyes. "I would gladly give my life up for her. I don't care what happens to me as long as she is safe."

"Metallia may have been the only one to help you, but does she care for you? Would she sacrifice herself for you?" Jupiter asked.

Her eyebrows lifted at the absurd things they were saying. She could rely on Metallia-sama. They were wrong. Metallia-sama was the only one who ever cared about her.

"Metallia is evil. She doesn't care who she takes advantage of, as long as she can achieve her goal."

Mercury nodded in agreement with Venus. "It's true. She has been using your body this whole time. It's dangerous for her to be inside of you any longer."

"They're right, Apollo. We can be your friends. You can count on us." Sailor Moon reassured her as she stood with her scepter in both of her hands. "We will turn you back to normal."

Sailor Moon closed her eyes as the scepter grew in length, matching Apollo's. Opening her eyes, she determinedly stepped forward as she unleashed a bright white light that irradiated the entire area. Blinking with her arm raised up to her eyes, Apollo clenched her teeth with apprehension. As the moon senshi neared, she took a step back in fear.

"Silver Moon…!"

"No! Get away from me!"

"…Crystal Power Kiss!"

The light surrounded the possessed girl, feathers blowing by as Apollo screamed. Her form straightened as the power enveloped her whole body, forcing Chaos out of her body completely. The light dimmed as Apollo collapsed to the floor unconscious. Chaos, however, was not destroyed as it floated in the air.

"You…I will destroy you and your entire world!"

Chaos' power surged as electrical bolts of dark energy filled the Dark Kingdom. The sheer force of him unleashing his power made the entire lair shake and start to fall apart.

"Let's get out of here before it collapses on us!" Jupiter exclaimed as they immediately began to evade the debris that started to fall to the ground.

Sailor Moon ran over to Apollo, who was still knocked out, and lifted her head up in her arms. "Mamo-chan!" Mamoru quickly made his way over to her and lifted the passed out girl in his arms.

Just as they exited the lair, the crater collapsed in on itself. Dust and dirt flew in the air, making it hard to see. Mamoru gently set Apollo down on the floor, safely away from the rest of the group, kneeling beside her. The debris cleared moments later to reveal Chaos in a huge, cloud like form. His red, monstrous eyes gleamed in the late afternoon sun that slowly made its' way towards the horizon. Darkness consumed the earth slowly as the sky turned darker, revealing only the red sun in the sky. Sailor Moon glared up at the evil entity in front of her. She clenched her fists, knowing there was no other way to defeat him than to use her crystal. The recent change in her power did not bother her in the least, even if the consequences were great. She had to defeat him before he could do anymore damage to their world. She defeated him before so she'll defeat him again.

"Kukukukuku! Your world is falling to pieces! It'll be destroyed before you know it!"

"I won't let you! You will not cause any more harm! In the name of the moon, you're punished!"

Her hands cradled her broach, light emitting from it as the crystal appeared before her. Extending her hands outward, she began to release its' energy. Chaos immediately powered up his energy as well, preparing for their showdown.

"No, Usako, don't use the crystal!" Mamoru cried as he ran towards her with an outstretched arm.

Jupiter and Uranus reacted quickly, grabbing his other arm before he could stop her. Shocked, he turned to them with widened eyes.

"You can't! This is her destiny!" Jupiter instructed with alarm.

Confusion plagued his features as he tried to break free from their grip.

"What? What do you mean?"

"If you interfere, the future will be compromised!" Uranus grunted as she struggled to keep him at bay.

Shock again took over, his objection slowly fading. Pluto then took this opportunity to explain.

"I'm sorry, Prince, but it's true. She's on her own now."

"I can't just sit here and watch her possibly sacrifice herself!"

"You have to trust her. Believe that she will be alright."

Mamoru clenched his jaw, eyes and fists shut as he unwillingly gave in to Pluto's plea. He shook his head and turned to watch his fiancé slowly float in the air a few feet away and above them. He watched as Chaos launched his blackened energy towards her, meeting hers with a fierce clash. There was nothing he could do now. The helplessness of the matter seemed to take over his emotions as his eyes glistened in the light. He watched in terror as Usagi appeared to be losing in the struggle. His body stiffened as he watched it get worse and worse. Suddenly, he felt a hand to his shoulder.

Mars smiled at him, determined to ease his state of mind. "Believe."

Mamoru stared into the senshi's violet orbs, gradually gaining the determination that his companions had. "Mm." he answered as he turned his attention back towards the battle that ensnared in front of him.

In a fit of rage and growing tired of this struggle, Chaos threw more power into his attack, overpowering Usagi's light in an instant. The others gasped in horror as the dark energy engulfed her in a huge electrical ball of lightning. The light dimmed as well as her form; no longer in visibility.

"USAKO!"

Black. That was all that she could see. Void and black. Chaos, her friends, Apollo, everything had vanished. Just pure blackness surrounded her as she hugged her knees to her bare chest.

"Usagi…"

She opened her eyes at the sound of her name. She saw a tiny light shine before her, forming her future self.

"Neo Queen Serenity?"

"Usagi, you must release your true power. When the world is covered in darkness, let slumber replace destruction. You must keep the faith and never forget that there is always hope, even in the darkest of places."

"How do I release my true power?"

"You will know what to do. It is your destiny, after all." She answered while smiling at her past self.

"Neo Queen Serenity, I am the sacrifice Pluto mentioned, right?"

"This is the mission assigned to you. As a sailor senshi and as the moon princess, you must always protect this planet and the universe."

Usagi smiled at her future self, in awe of how poised she will become. She nodded in agreement, her eyes tearing up a little.

"Can you do me a favor?"

The queen not surprised by her question, nodded.

"Yes, I will tell Small Lady that you miss her. She misses you, too." She answered knowingly.

Usagi's eyes widened slightly but after realizing that this is her future self and that she once before asked the same question, she bowed her head in gratitude.

"Thank you."

In an instant, the light that surrounded the queen grew and reduced the blackness to pure white nothingness.

Mamoru had fallen to his knees, hitting the ground with his gloved fists in agony. The senshi watched as in sadness as continued his assault. Pluto still had her gaze planted on the lightning that had engulfed her princess, waiting for the exact moment to arrive. And just as she had expected, the energy was refuted by the brightest light that any of them had seen. Just as it did the day she saved her friends from Apollo's spell, Usagi's form reappeared in a flash of bright light. The white light fused with her body, completely covering her entire form with pure energy from the crystal. Her crescent moon shined brightly; her fuku disappeared as her naked body becomes wrapped up in white ribbons that stemmed out from the crystal. The intensity of her show of power forced Chaos to squint and back away from her.

"How can this be? Noooo!" Chaos screamed.

"Eternal Moon Crystal Power!"

Just as Usagi sent the brilliant force of power hurling towards Chaos, Apollo awoke from her unconsciousness. She lifted herself off of the ground, watching as Chaos is obliterated. Fear surged through her as she watched the only way to seek revenge on the moon princess, disappear into nothingness. She clenched her eyes shut, tears spewing from them.

"No…" she whispered.

Usagi turned back to her normal form as the crystal's power slowly dimmed. The ribbons twirling around her as she floated back to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, the white ribbons wrapped around her and hung from her body. Mamoru was at her side in an instant, her eyes still closed and hands clasped to her heart. He gently grabbed her shoulders, urging her to look at him. It was then that he noticed how different she looked. The crystal had done another number on her but, luckily, this time wasn't as drastic. She looked like she lost weight and grew just an inch taller; the top of her head now to his jaw.

"Usako…?"

Jolting him with surprise, she leaned into him, her head in his chest. He instantly wrapped his arms around her with relief.

"…Mamo-chan…"

"Usako!" He tightened his embrace around her. "I was so afraid I had lost you."

"Mm...it's alright now. Chaos is gone for good."

He felt her knees buckle beneath him as she held onto his tuxedo jacket. He supported her in his arms as he heard their friends sigh from relief.

"There's really no way I can win you back…"

Startled, the others turned to the orange haired girl. She slowly stood on her feet, her head hung low and shoulders sunk.

"You'll never love me…not in the way you love her…" Tears began to stream down her face as she lifted her head, her eyes thwarting to the sunset in the distance. "I've lost…"

"Apollo…" Usagi murmured sadly as she turned towards her warily.

"You win Serenity. You won a long time ago, I just never really saw it…Endymion…?" she caught Mamoru's gaze as she smiled sadly at him. "Will you miss me…?"

"Eh…?"

Her rod appeared before her as she grabbed it and pointed it towards the sun that was setting. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brows in sorrow.

"If I can't have Endymion, then nobody will."

~Hello! Finally got around to updating! So, the final chapter is coming soon. *sniffs* It makes me sad but it also really makes me happy to have finally after all these years complete this story that I had inside my head for a long time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story in full! Can't wait to see what you guys think of the ending! Please review and thanks to everyone who has! Also, thanks for all the advice and constructive criticism! –Sailor Make-up!~


	22. Chapter 21

-It's regretful to say but I do not own Sailor Moon. Apollo is mine though!-

Chapter 21

"You win Serenity. You won a long time ago, I just never really saw it…Endymion…?" she caught Mamoru's gaze as she smiled sadly at him. "Will you miss me…?"

"Eh…?"

Her rod appeared before her as she grabbed it and pointed it towards the sun that was setting. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brows in sorrow.

"If I can't have Endymion, then nobody will."

Alarmed, the senshi realized the threat was dire. They could feel the power that the orange headed girl was gathering in her rod and this filled their hearts with dread.

"This is the end of the line for me…and for you…all of you will perish with me."

"Wait, Apollo!" Usagi cried out in desperation.

Realization dawned on Mamoru as flashbacks of what Pluto had told them and the sacrifice…He watched as Usagi darted towards Apollo and all at once, his world came crashing down around him. His breathing became ragged, his palms sweaty, and his heart stopped as he added up all the pieces to the puzzle in what seemed to be a split second. His eyes widened as he watched a golden, bright light emit from the sun princess' rod and out towards the sun with the upmost speed. The light dimmed and without warning, the sun began to flare violently as the daylight disappeared faster than normal. It was what Mamoru had feared: the sun was fading so that the world would never have sunlight again.

"What's happening?" Usagi heard one of the senshi cry as she watched Apollo fall to the hard ground.

"The sun's fading!" Mercury cried in horror, not needing her computer to come to her conclusion.

"What? How can that be?" Venus barely choked as she tried to grasp onto reality.

"What has she done?" Neptune added with anger.

Pluto gripped her time rod, answering calmly, "She has committed a taboo."

"Heh…Pluto…" between heaves of breath, Apollo opened her tear stained eyes. "…you knew this was coming…all along but—you didn't stop it…"

The green haired senshi simply closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to."

"You don't have much…time left before your world…dies…ha—hahaha…"

Usagi kneeled down beside Apollo, clearly noticing that her body was growing weaker simultaneously with the fading sun. Mamoru joined Usagi, crouching on the other side of the dying girl.

"Why would you do this?" he asked her in sadness.

Watery, golden eyes met his as she smirked up at him.

"I don't regret…anything—Endymion…all I wanted was you—now no one can…have you." she answered as she coughed lightly, her breath slowing. "This was all for you…"

"You didn't have to do this!"

Apollo smiled lightly as she looked up at the darkening sky.

"Goodbye, Endymion…I've- always loved you—"

Pluto stood near the three, her face full of sorrow and a hint of guilt. She gripped her rod as Apollo smiled at her.

"Pluto…even though we stopped being friends—you were always the one who…understood my burden. We always shared…a common destiny."

The senshi of time shook her head with eyes closed.

"That is where you are wrong. I was always your friend and always will be."

The faint girl smiled up at her with regretful eyes as she tried to nod.

Tears began to cascade down Usagi's face as she reached for Apollo's limp hand. Noticing this, Apollo turned her head towards her with a hint of anger.

"Don't look at me like that—I don't want your sympathy…" she watched as the girl who was her mortal enemy, cried for her even more.

"We could have been friends, Apollo. We could have solved all this peacefully without you dying."

"Hmph—" she tried to laugh but couldn't. "…maybe in…the next life…but—no matter. You will always win…Endymion's heart…in this life and the…next…"

Just as Apollo tried to smile, her face drained of color and her eyes slowly shut. She was gone. Usagi gripped onto her hand for as long as she could before it disappeared. She then began to sob softly as she no longer grasped Apollo's hand. Mamoru clenched his eyes shut, his shoulders slumping in defeat. The others watched sadly as Usagi held tightly to her hand, amazed at the compassion that always harvested itself in her heart. Surprising everyone and jolting them out of their mournful moment, Luna and Artemis made their appearance as they sprinted their way towards them.

"The sun has died!" Luna shouted.

Pluto immediately stood to her feet and informed her companions, "We don't have much time until the effects of the sun being gone destroy the earth."

"How long?" Usagi asked her through sniffs.

"Less than a week."

"What'll we do? How can this even be stopped?" Jupiter asked, worry plaguing her features.

"Unfortunately, it can't be stopped." Artemis answered regretfully.

"But if we don't do something, the temperatures around the world will drop below 0 degrees! Life will cease to exist!" Mercury concluded in a dreadful horror.

The same features plagued the rest of the group as Mamoru also stood from his crouching form and planted his eyes on his fiancé.

"This is it…"

His blue eyes caught her startled ones, fear and anticipation flaring in them.

"This is what King Endymion spoke of when we were in Crystal Tokyo. 'When the world was covered in darkness and in a cold sleep, with the power of the silver crystal, Neo-Queen Serenity awakened the earth in the 30th century.' "

Usagi's eyes widened as she heard Neo-Queen Serenity's words echo in her head.

_When the world is covered in darkness, let slumber replace the destruction._

Other pairs of eyes locked onto the stunned blonde as realization dawned on them. Usagi was the only solution. This is what Pluto had foretold.

"No way…then…" Venus muttered in shock.

"Then, these are the final moments before we see the future…?" Jupiter continued also in utter shock.

Mars fell to her knees, obviously not taking it well. "It can't be…"

Uranus clenched her jaw, allowing Neptune to hold onto her tightly. Saturn grasped onto her rod, sadly watching her friends lose their grips on reality. She turned to gaze at Pluto who appeared serene and calm after all that had transpired.

"Princess, this is your final test. I suggest that we all go home and say our final goodbyes to our families, friends, and resolve any unfinished business. For these are the last days of the 20th century."

"What caused this cataclysmic event to occur? Why has the sun disappeared and what should the people of the world do to survive? Scientists have found no explanations as of yet. Many civilians are planning for underground living and is it really necessary?"

As the news anchor continued, Rei turned her attention to her grandpa and Yuuchiro in the temple court yard, praying for the sun to return to normal. She noticed tiny snowflakes beginning to fall to the ground and on top of them. It was getting colder. She shook her head solemnly as she knew it was no use; there was no prayer or miracle that could save the sun now…only one girl who had to sacrifice herself for the fate of the world. If she was told in the past that this would happen, that Usagi—the most ditzy, whinny, immature girl would one day be the savior of earth, she would never believe it. That of course was before she became best friends with her. The thought brought tears to her eyes. Her best friend was always the one to sacrifice herself for the sake of the world. She wished she could take her place but this was her burden to bear and her destiny after all.

"Yuuchiro! You're not praying hard enough! Keep at it!" she heard her grandfather instruct the helpless guy.

She couldn't believe that she only had one week to spend time with and say goodbye to her grandpa and to Yuuchiro. There was only two more days until the senshi were supposed to meet and she had barely said her goodbyes. She knew she was delaying them for as long as possible but soon, she would have to.

"Rei-chan?"

Snapping out of her trance, she noticed Yuuchiro in her doorway.

"Are you alright?"

Startled by his sudden concern, she smiled at him impishly and waved him off.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Yuuchiro decided to come in, expectedly without her consent, and kneeled down in front of her. The concern emitting from his gaze made her nervous and avoid his stare.

"Are you worried about what's happening right now?"

The raven haired girl shook her head, still avoiding his eyes. "No, it's just—"

"Rei, can I tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time?"

Her heart started to pound and her face flushed as she struggled to think of a way to avoid this conversation. She felt his hand wrap around her wrist and as he started to pull her towards him, she clenched her eyes shut.

"Don't say it."

"Rei, I—"

"Shut up!"

He stopped his advance, stunned from her outburst.

"Don't say it, Yuuchiro, I don't want to say my goodbyes just yet! I—"

Before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Her eyes widened in shock as he stroked her long hair softly.

"I love you, Rei-chan. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. And I'm so glad that I got to know you. I know you don't feel the same way but I thought I should tell you before it's too late."

Tears began to fall as she closed her eyes, her brows furrowed.

"Stupid."

Startled, he pulled away from her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"You're so stupid." She smiled as more tears began to roll down her cheeks. "You haven't noticed all this time?"

"Eh?"

"You big dummy, of course I feel the same way!" she cried as she slammed against him.

His eyes lit up as he pulled the sobbing girl into a tighter embrace, trying to sooth her sorrow.

Ami sighed as she turned off the TV. The news was always the same, giving its' watchers the partial truth. Although, it needn't take a genius to figure out something was terribly wrong, it still instilled a false hope. The sun was going to fade into nothing and there would be no more sunlight ever again—or at least until Usagi unleashed her incredible power. She sighed as she glanced around her empty living room. It was quiet as it always was, the loneliness that she felt intensified as she recalled the phone call from earlier that day. Her mother had indicated that she'd be home tomorrow morning, the urgency of the situation had influenced her to make her way back. She was happy that her mother was returning to spend time with her and actually noticed how grave the sun situation truly was. Her mother was smarter than the average woman. She knew that the sun's disappearance meant disaster and worried for their lives. She would not be lonely these last couple of days. No, she wasn't really lonely. Not anymore and it was all because of Usagi. She was the light at the end of the tunnel, her smile lightened up everyone's day, and her big heart brought the warmth and kindness no one else had ever cared to place in her life. She was her savior in every possible sense of the word.

RING RING RING

Popping out of her train of thought, she answered her phone and to her surprise, it was Makoto.

"Hey Ami-chan, are you busy right now?"

"Mm, why?"

"Well, I just wanted to test out a new recipe and am dying to use your huge kitchen before it's too late."

Ami giggled at the odd request and smiled into the phone, "Of course, you can come over whenever you want. I'm not doing anything."

"Hey Ami-chan, can I ask you a question? Are you scared?"

"Hm?"

"I mean about Usagi-chan? This whole sun thing? About the future?"

Ami's cheerful expression dimmed to the turn of the seriousness.

"I'm more scared for Usagi-chan's life than anything else."

"Me too."

Trying to think of something to lift the mood, Ami chuckled, "Well, I'm sure everything will work out fine. She always comes out of these situations, right?"

"Heh, your right, I mean this is Usagi we're talking about."

Ami giggled lightly.

"She truly is our savior, you know?"

"Yes, she is."

"And I mean in the truest sense…she saved me. If it weren't for Usagi-chan, I don't know where I'd be."

The blue haired girl closed her eyes knowingly.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Minako! Dinner is ready!"

No reply.

"Hurry up young lady; I'm not getting any younger!"

Minako rolled her eyes as she threw on her pj's and towel dried her wet hair. Artemis sat on her bed as he waited patiently for his mistress to reemerge from her bathroom. Just as the door opened, he looked up to see a face full of inner conflict.

"Mina?"

As he received no response, she slowly walked in front of her window and heavily sighed. Full of concern for her, he jumped off and onto the window sill beside her.

"Mina?" he repeated as he nudged her arm with his paw.

"Mm?"

"Thinking about tomorrow?"

After a long pause she sighed again and closed her eyes.

"Yeah…and more…"

Artemis nodded slightly as he peered into her blue eyes.

"Is there something else wrong?"

He knew her all too well. She threw her head into her folded arms resting on the sill and moaned with anger.

"I was just thinking that I never got to experience my senior year of high school, get a boyfriend, graduate, and pursue my dreams…this is all happening way too fast."

This time the white cat sighed a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"This is the way things have to be, Mina, you know that."

"I know…I just thought that the future wouldn't come so fast. I mean, this is a lot to take in. And here I thought we had until we reach our twenties. Didn't King Endymion-sama mention that Usagi-chan became queen at the age of twenty?"

"Well, yes but if you think about it, we were never supposed to meet our future selves in the first place. Because we traveled to the future, it changed things a little bit."

Minako lifted her head and rested her chin on her arms, her watery eyes slowly returning to normal.

"Mm I guess you're right…but I'm also really worried about Usagi-chan. I have a bad feeling like I'll never see her again or something…"

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. We must put our faith in her."

The blonde turned and smiled lightly at her feline companion.

"I guess we'll see this to the end, right partner?"

Smirking, Artemis nodded with determination.

"Besides, maybe there'll be some even cuter guys in the future?"

He rolled his eyes as she scooped him up into his arms. She gently held him in a light embrace.

"I'm only kidding Artemis, you will always be my number one guy."

"I am a cat you know."

"I didn't know that." She jokingly replied with a wink.

Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Haruka all sat on the fountain's rim in Juuban Park. Sipping from her tea, Setsuna noticed the gloomy looking Hotaru sitting next to her. The younger girl stared at the strangers walking by on the street with their packed belongings as she tried not to think about the events that would soon take place. Silence from the four continued on until Hotaru decided to break the ice.

"I'm worried…"

Surprised by her sudden confession, the three older women waited for her to continue.

"…about the princess. What if things don't go as planned?"

"Remember, we must believe in our princess." Setsuna reminded her.

"It's not that I don't believe in her, it's just I have a bad feeling…"

Frowning, Michiru took this opportunity to try to sooth her troubles.

"Hotaru-chan, nothing bad will happen to her. Setsuna-san has already for-seen these events."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

The three began to develop the hint of worry Hotaru had felt. Not boding well with Haruka, the ash blonde sighed.

"Then what is it?"

Hotaru finally took the opportunity to look at the three.

"The crystal is what worries me. It's never done this before."

"You mean how it's changed her?" Michiru asked with a sudden realization as to where this conversation was headed.

She nodded and looked down at her already cold, hot cocoa.

"Surely you have not seen this, Setsuna-mama?"

The green haired girl now understood her detriment.

"No I did not…yet I did not know that Small Lady would come to the past seeking help either. These chains of events have perhaps changed the course of history."

"Do you mean to say that the crystal senses this fact and is correcting it somehow?" Michiru inquired.

"Precisely."

Hotaru's eyes widened as she leaned towards Setsuna for confirmation.

"Then that means…?"

"It means that the crystal is aging her to the exact age she needs to be in order to take the throne." Haruka finished with concern plaguing her features.

Hotaru and Michiru's eyes widened while Setsuna nodded gravely.

"It must be what her highness mentioned to me before Small Lady was born. She said that the crystal of the past, her present, and the distant future are all one. It's a never changing, never ending power as long as she or a moon descendant uses it."

"But it wasn't supposed to happen this early." Hotaru concluded. "Apollo wasn't supposed to make her appearance yet, the princess is too young to handle the crystal."

"What do you mean she's too young?" Michiru asked, slowly dreading the question.

Setsuna grasped her cup and replied with a frightening seriousness, "If the crystal doesn't age her to the exact age she needs to be, before she unleashes its' true power, she could lose her life."

"This is bad. We must tell the others—everyone except the princess." Hotaru urged as she pulled out her communicator.

The four did not feel the pair of blue eyes watching them and listening to their entire conversation-widen with shock and horror from the conclusions drawn.

Usagi sat as she digested the huge dinner her mother made for her family. She had watched her mother scold her brother as he tried to pack his computer and video games and her father laugh at the faces his wife was making. This was the last day until she had to fulfill her destiny. She giggled as Shingo ran around the room, trying to escape the wrath of her mother. She was going to miss them. At least, for a little while. Well, then again, a century is not really considered a short time span. Her eyes began to water at the thought as she turned to look at Luna who was now gazing at her with concern. She smiled at her feline companion lightly as she was hinted to retreat to her bedroom.

"Usagi, are you done packing everything you need?"

"Mm, I'm going to change. Mamo-chan's picking me up soon."

She quickly followed Luna to her room before her mother noticed any hint of sadness. Luna plopped on her bed, looking up at her mistress.

"Usagi-chan?"

Almost instantly, Usagi sprinted to her closet to change.

"Eh?" Luna uttered in shock.

She was expecting the odango to bawl her eyes out but instead was intrigued to find her near normal.

"Usagi-chan? Are you…?"

"What should I wear? It's practically snowing outside." she heard her exclaim from the closet.

"Usagi-chan."

"Maybe this?"

"Usagi-chan…USAGI!"

The blonde immediately paused at the harshness in Luna's voice. She kept her back towards her as the black cat began to speak.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course—why wouldn't I be alright?" she answered shakily.

"It's alright to cry, Usagi-chan. You don't have to hide your feelings."

Instantly, Usagi ran across the room to Luna, dropping in front of her on the bed. She silently wept with her head in her arms, dampening the comforter beneath.

"I'm—so scared. That I'll never see them again. That I won't be able to save everyone."

Luna placed a paw on her head, saddened by her sudden change of mood.

"You will see them again. Don't worry…the crystal will save everyone on this planet. You just have to believe in yourself…I believe in you, Usagi-chan. We all do."

Her comforting words helped Usagi's tears to cease. She lifted her head and smiled lightly at her feline accomplice. Returning her smile, Luna nudged her to finish getting ready.

"Thank you, Luna…for everything." Usagi said as she wrapped her arms around her. "I couldn't have gotten through anything if it wasn't for you."

"No, I should be the one to thank you, my dear princess." she managed, trying not to tear up herself. "Now hurry up. You don't want to waste any more time away from Mamoru-san, do you?"

Almost a half hour later, Mamoru called.

"Usako?"

"Mamo-chan!"

"I'm here."

"Be right down."

"Usagi-chan, I'll be at Minako-chan's house. See you tomorrow." She heard Luna inform her.

"Mm. See you then." She said as she gave her one last smile before leaving.

She was downstairs in no time and took one final look at her family. This was goodbye…for now. But she couldn't say it to them, not out loud. So she opened the door and didn't look back. One single tear fell down her cheek as she hopped on to Mamoru's motorcycle and drove away.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Hn?"

"Are you okay? You seem…distant."

He couldn't tell her what was bothering him. He just couldn't.

"It's nothing…"

Shrugging it off temporarily, Usagi pushed herself off of the couch to grab some more tea from the kitchen. It became quiet instantly as she poured the hot water into the tiny tea cup. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so strange? Was it because he was worried for his planet? Was she not adequate enough to protect it from the impending danger? Was he not sure if she could carry out her mission? Well, it was only natural to be worried but did he really not believe in her? No, he believed in her. But then why was he acting this way? This was their last night together before…before tomorrow. Shouldn't they have been spending their time differently than they currently were? Before she knew what was happening, she had over-poured the hot water and spilled all over the counter, including her hand that was resting nearby. A quiet hiss emerged from her mouth as she whimpered from the pain. She didn't notice that Mamoru was by her side until she felt him grabbing her wrist, and walking her over to the sink to put her burn under cold water.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, it was just—"

"Here, let's get some ice for it."

"It's fine, Mamo-chan, I don't need it."

"There should be one in the freezer." He confirmed as he opened the refrigerator door.

"I'm fine!" she almost shouted.

He turned towards her, finally looking into her eyes. She immediately regretted the way she raised her voice but it seemed like he wasn't listening to her. He was in his own little world and she wasn't in it.

"I'm sorry…I…I just don't know why you're acting like this." She whispered as she looked down at the ground. "We don't have that much time left...I don't understand why we're not taking advantage of every minute we have left until tomorrow…"

Mamoru frowned, ashamed of himself.

"Am I not fit to protect this plan—"

Before she could finish his sentence, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and buried his face into her hair.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he soon felt her arms wrap around his waist. "I'm just really worried about tomorrow…about you. I don't want to lose you."

Usagi breathed in his intoxicating scent as she pulled away to look at him.

"You don't have to worry about me, Mamo-chan. I'll be alright. Besides, our future is already predestined."

He smiled lightly and cupped his hand over her soft cheek.

"I will protect you, our friends, and this planet. We'll see our future, without a doubt." She reassured him as she closed her eyes and leaned upwards to kiss him.

His lids slid closed as he made it easier for her to meet his lips. Their lips met, sending waves of love and passion over their bodies. And just as Mamoru was about to be lost in their kiss, he recalled the conversation he overheard earlier that day.

"_If the crystal doesn't age her to the exact age she needs to be and before she unleashes its' true power, she could lose her life."_

Abruptly, he broke away from the kiss, his eyes showing signs of apprehension and primal fear. He couldn't take it any longer. He had to tell her what he had learned.

"So the reason why the crystal has been changing me is because I'm not twenty years old like Neo-Queen Serenity was when she used it to save the world?"

"Yes. And that's not everything that I heard them say…they said that if you don't, you could be in danger."

Usagi furrowed her brows, trying to make sense of it all. So that's why she appeared to be aging little by little.

"But what about you and everyone else? How come the crystal hasn't aged you too?"

"Maybe it's because you are directly affected by the crystals' power. We will possibly age later."

Now it all made perfect sense. But one question remained…how did she know if she was at the proper age yet? There was no way of telling whether or not she was ready and at the prime age of twenty by just looking at herself. Who knows what age she could currently be at. Whether she was near or far from it, there was no choice but to use the crystal tomorrow or else the world wouldn't last.

"How can I be sure that I'm even ready? I mean, we only have until tomorrow so I have no choice."

Mamoru clenched his hands into fists at the thought of losing his fiancé due to the sole fact that she wasn't of age to unleash the crystals' true power. He couldn't stand it.

"We need to come up with a different plan. That's our only option."

"But Mamo-chan, the crystal is the only thing that will help—it is our only option."

"No, we will find another way."

Growing frustrated and helpless, Usagi put her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

"This is the only way. Neo-Queen Serenity told me to unleash my true power."

"I will not lose you, Usako." He demanded as he stared at her with determination.

She returned his gaze with sadness in her eyes. There wasn't any other option left. She had to do this—she had to use the crystal. Even if it meant her life…to save everyone else's meant more to her than her own safety.

"Mamo-chan…"

"Promise me that you won't use the crystal tomorrow—that we'll figure something else out, alright? Promise me."

As her heart skipped a beat and an eating feeling crept into her stomach, she nodded.

"I promise."

As he hard features softened, he pulled her into a tight embrace and planted kisses on her temple. He slowly lifted his hand to the back of her head to pull her into a passionate kiss. Usagi submitted to him without any resistance, her heart beating faster. She loved him more than her own life…and that was why she had lied to him. She had no choice. The crystal was the only solution to save their world. Her life was of no significance anymore—his and the rest of the people of earth were her top priority. Tomorrow would soon come but she hoped that this moment, in his arms and intoxicated by his kiss, would never end. Tonight would be her goodbye, for tomorrow would be the start of a long slumber…a century's worth.

She laid there, watching him stir in his sleep next to her. Gently sweeping the bangs from his eyes, she couldn't help the silent tears fall from her glossy orbs. This was it. This was possibly the last time she would see him, if not a long time. She leaned down slowly and as quietly as she could, inching closer and closer to his lips. Just before she touched them she smiled sadly.

"I love you, my prince." She whispered softly before planting the softest kiss she could.

A single tear dropped onto his face, trickling down his cheek slowly. As it turned colder, he slowly opened his eyes. He reached up to his cheek to wipe the wetness from his face, realizing he wasn't the one who caused it. He turned his head to see that Usagi had not been beside him in his bed. A hint of panic set in his gut as he studied the room for clues of her whereabouts.

"Usako?" he called but received no response.

Now on alert, he quickly rose from his bed and hurried to his living room to find her no-where in sight. To his horror, her shoes weren't by the door way, leaving the only one solution to his search. She was gone.

"What? What do you mean she's gone?" Rei shouted from her phone. "…I haven't seen her. I'll check with everyone else and get back to you…in the mean time, let's look for her."

It was getting colder and colder by the hour. Usagi knew it was almost time. She had to find a secure place to use the crystal and a place where her friends couldn't find her. Time was running out and the snow storm was getting worse. Just as she rounded the corner, something caught her eye. It was Minako and Ami. They were looking for her. But before she could hide from them, they saw her.

"Usagi-chan!"

There wasn't any time left and she couldn't let them stop her. She had to get away—the only thing to do was run.

"Wait! Usagi-chan!"

She ran as fast as she could through the thickness of the snow on the ground, fighting to stay as far distance from them as possible. Before long, Rei, Makoto, and the rest of the senshi followed her. Haruka sped through at the front of the chase, nearly catching up to the odango. But just as she was close enough, Usagi rounded the corner and onto her high school grounds and ran into the building. To her surprise it was unlocked but then again, the world was in a crisis so it didn't seem to matter. She then darted to the stairs, trying to make it for the roof. Her friends followed her, tailing not far behind. Usagi's heart skipped a beat when she heard a familiar voice calling after her.

"Usako!"

She couldn't stop now, she had to get to the roof. Finally reaching the top and opening the door with slight difficulty, there being snow blocking the door, she pushed it opened and slammed it shut before they could get to her. She was in luck. The slam caused a great deal of snow that had collected at the top of the doorway to fall down before they could reopen it.

"Damn!" Haruka cursed as she tried to open the door. "The snow is barricading the door!"

Mamoru slammed his fist on the door before twisting the handle and trying to push the door open. With Haruka's help, they barely managed to crack the door open. As the senshi and her fiancé struggled to pry open the door, she took a deep breath and lifted her hands with her broach to her chest.

This was it…this was the last moment before the future…

She became frightened.

_Don't worry, Usagi. Everything will be alright._

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her future self's soft voice.

_Believe in yourself. Release your true power and save this world._

Not expecting the words she spoke would bring comfort, determination and a sense of calm took place of all her fears.

"Everything will be alright." She repeated to herself as she revealed the crystal in her hands.

"Usagi!" Rei called out to her. "Please don't use the crystal!"

"Usako!"

She threw out her arms, hands stretched as the crystal started to glow. White ribbons began to spew from her broach as her clothing disappeared. Eyes through the small crack of the door watched as their princess closed hers and began to float in mid air. Desperate to stop her, Mamoru, Makoto, and Haruka pushed the door with all their might. Within a few seconds, the door slammed open followed by the group; making their way towards their princess. They soon realized that it was too late…she was already releasing her power.

"Thank you for helping me believe in myself all this time, Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-san. You've helped me come this far."

Hotaru and Setsuna stood there helplessly watching their princess say her goodbyes with sadness.

"Princess…" the two uttered in unison.

"Thank you, Haruka-san, Michiru-san…for putting up with me and teaching me to never give up."

Haruka clenched her eyes shut as Michiru grasped onto her arm.

"Princess…"

"Ami-chan, thank you for sharing your knowledge and guiding me along, you will always be my role model. Mako-chan, thank you for your support and protecting me from harm, you were always there for me. Minako-chan, I will always be your side kick. Thank you for teaching me that no matter what, always pursue your dream."

"Usagi-chan…" the three uttered one after the other, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Rei-chan…"

"Don't say it…don't you dare say goodbye!"

"Thank you for being the best friend anyone could ever ask for. We've had our fights and differences but you've never given up on me…no matter how much of a cry baby I was."

"Usagi…" Rei managed to whisper, tears falling from her eyes.

Breaking her gaze away from Rei, she caught Mamoru's in an instant.

"Mamo-chan…"

She could see all of the emotions clouded in his oceanic-blue eyes, wishing she could take away every fear that he had.

"Usako! Please don't do this! You promised me that you wouldn't use the crystal!"

"Mamo-chan, thank you for loving me even though you didn't have to. You will always be my true love, my only love. I'm sorry for not keeping my promise, but…I'll make you a new promise that I _will_ keep. I will save this world…no matter what… "

She gave him one last smile before returning her attention to the crystal.

"USAKO!" he cried, trying to reach her before it was too late.

With not a second more, Usagi thrust her arms in the air above her, guiding the crystal to release its' true power. The world was now turning to ice, the massive storm freezing everything in its path. Everything enveloped in the ice, spreading towards them at a rapid rate. And just as Mamoru jumped in mid air to grab her, everything went white. The crystal unleashed the most intense white light that everything disappeared in its vastness.

_You've done it, Usagi._

Usagi heard the queen's voice but she couldn't see her. In fact she couldn't see much of anything. Everything around her had disappeared. She was now in a deep slumber, just like the rest of the world.

Neo-Queen Serenity…where am I…am I dead?

_Don't worry, you're inside the crystal._

Inside the crystal?

_Yes. You've unleashed the crystal's true power and now sleep within it._

Where is Mamo-chan, my friends?

_They are asleep and will remain so until it is time for them to awaken._

But when-?

_You have used all of the crystal's power to place the people of earth in a slumber—you have saved them from death. Wait until it reawakens. Only then can you create a new star._

A new star? You mean create a new sun?

_Yes, but for now sleep._

Queen, thank you…

_See you in the future._

~Hey everyone! Holy cow it's been a while since I last updated! I am truly sorry for that. Please forgive me. I know I left you hanging and I hope that after waiting all this time for me to update that you love this chapter as much as I do. And as a token of my appreciation for your patience and as an apology, I would like to tell you that there will be a bonus chapter after this one. HEHEHE! It left you with nothing right? I hope you have liked my story and that it all makes sense now! Thank you soooooooo much for reading and reviewing! Hope to write more in the future, if school eases up of course! Bye for now! –Sailor Make-up!~


	23. Chapter 22

~I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own Apollo~

Chapter 22

It was bright. She couldn't see where she was walking to but she felt the moist grass below her bare feet. She blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyesight and then everything became clear. This was the moon. Not the desolate wasteland that was destroyed by the Dark Kingdom but the moon of the past.

Why was she here? Was she dreaming in her slumberous state?

She glanced around at the lush trees blowing in the wind, her white dress flowing all around her. She lifted her hand to her face to remove a lock of hair that had blown onto her nose. It felt real. Everything. The wind, the floral scent…everything. She wandered into the garden, her feet taking her through a forgotten path. And then, there was the palace. It shone in the bright sky, reflecting light from every which way. It wasn't before long that she found herself walking in through the huge doors and into the humongous receiving room. Two long stair cases made their way to the second floors and in between them was another large door. Without a thought, she made her way to the huge door in front of her and opened it. Inside the room was an enormous fireplace roaring with flames, two thrones—one being taller than the other— on the other side of the extremely large room, and there in front of a tall glass window stood a familiar figure with their back turned towards her.

"Queen Serenity?"

The queen turned to her, not a bit surprised. She smiled at her daughter, clasping her hands together.

"Serenity, I've been expecting you."

"Why am I in the past? Is this a dream?"

The queen giggled slightly at her daughter's never ending curiosity.

"This is not a dream, this is a pigment of your memories from the past. I brought you here so that you can fulfill your duty as the queen of earth."

"But—"

"It is almost time to awaken. But before you do, we must complete one thing—a coronation."

"A coronation?"

She nodded, motioning her to glance upon the thrones once again to find two crowns sitting on both seats. One was smaller with a simpler design, indicating that it was hers from her past life, and the other was the exact crown she had seen Neo Queen Serenity wear in the future.

"Come." She instructed as she reached out to grasp her daughter's hand.

Taking it, Usagi let herself be led to the two thrones, stopping a few feet away from them. The queen lifted the crown and held it in her hands before Usagi.

"We will now start the coronation. Are you ready, my dear?"

Usagi nodded.

"Then repeat after me…"

"I, daughter a Queen Serenity, descendant of the moon goddess Selene, and crowned princess of the Moon Kingdom, I do solemnly swear that I will rule with faith, truth, justice, and love in the days to come."

As Usagi repeated, she saw her smile approvingly.

"Then Princess Serenity, I hearby crown you Queen of the Moon Kingdom and grant you renewed power for the silver crystal."

The crown glowed as the silver crystal appeared before her. It glowed as it floated towards the crown, settling into the jewel crevice. Once it the crown was completed, her mother smiled and placed it on her head. Usagi's usual dress melted away into Neo-Queen Serenity's dress, glowing radiantly on her skin.

"You now have the power to awaken the earth from its slumber and create a new star. I'm so proud of you, Serenity." She announced as she wrapped her arms around Usagi.

"It's time?"

Pulling away, she nodded.

"Now go and fulfill your destiny."

"Thank you…Mother." Usagi whispered as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Go to them, your friends are waiting…and to Endymion."

As soon as Usagi smiled at her past mother, everything went white and disappeared.

Not a moment later, she opened her eyes to her shock. She was back—she was on earth. And it was deathly quiet. She looked around and noticed she was at the top of Tokyo Tower, the perfect place to unleash her power to reawaken the people of earth. She looked down at the still world around her, closing her eyes.

"It's time…" she acknowledged as she clasped her hands to her chest.

She then released an enormous amount of power from the silver crystal that donned her crown and began to float in the air. In a blink of an eye, the power surged towards the sky, slowly but surely sending it all over Tokyo, then Japan, then the rest of the world. A few minutes later, the people of earth began to awaken from the century worth slumber. They walked out of their houses, buildings and shelters—watching the sky as more power surged through it. Before long, everyone was awake, wondering what had transpired. Below Usagi on the ground, people began to notice her floating in the air, unleashing her power like a goddess. Crowds and crowds began to surround the tower as she finally completed her first mission. The second she began almost immediately. Throwing her hands into the air, she released tremendous amounts of power into the sky, up into the atmosphere, and out into space where a new sun started to form. The crowds watched in amazement, witnessing their messiah save their world from destruction. It wasn't long before video cameras and news stations began to record this miracle and aired to all the other stations around the world. Billions of people watched as Usagi created a new sun—in utter shock and pure bliss. Finally, it was finished…the sun was restored. She heard the crowds and crowds of people cheer and shout in celebration and praise. A new light shown down on the people before her—filling them with a new hope for the future.

The sun shined brightly through the Crystal palace as Mamoru stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes and noticed the sleeping angel at his side, clinging onto to him for dear life. Her hair lay loosely out of their typical odangos and spewed across the large bed, shining beautifully in the light. The night prior had been a night to remember—their love was finally consummated. He leaned over, placing a soft kiss to her half opened lips. Blinking out of her sleep, Usagi felt his stare above her. He gently stroked his finger down her cheek affectionately as he watched her return his loving gaze. She put one hand to his cheek, returning the affection he showed her.

"Good morning." He told her lovingly.

"Good morning, Mamo-chan." She answered back as she stared off into space.

He sat up; waiting for her to speak her mind for it seemed she had been formulating something.

"Seems like…I was watching a long, long dream…"

"What kind of dream?" he asked through a smile.

"I forgot…" she muttered as she rolled over to the side, facing him.

She gazed into space a second longer before returning her attention back to her fiancé. She lifted herself up onto her elbow and smiled impishly.

"Mamo-chan…"

He grinned and made his way on top of her again. She gently grabbed both of his cheeks and looked up with innocent eyes.

"Can you say it again?"

His brows lifted, not wanting to repeat himself yet again.

"I said it fifty times last night."

She smiled up at him in the most convincing, loving way she could—pointing her index finger up.

"Just once more?"

He couldn't resist her.

"Last time…" he said as he lowered his head towards hers, placing his hand on her cheek. "Let's get married, Usako…"

Right before their lips met, Usagi closed her eyes as butterflies swarmed her abdomen.

The kiss was heavenly. The whole wedding was heavenly. Mamoru pulled away from his blushing bride, taking in her beauty all at once; yet again. She wore the most beautiful white dress he had ever seen, adorned with red roses, pearls, silk, and lace. Her odangos were tied up into bigger ones, loose strands of hair falling from them. Her crown was placed amongst a plethora of more red roses and a long white veil. She was gorgeous—almost goddess like. She looked up into his oceanic eyes, not wanting to tear away from them. He wore the most extravagant tuxedo she had ever seen. The collar and cuffs of the tux jacket had the most exquisite embroidery in gold and he wore his usual Kamen style bow tie. He was gorgeous—god like in every way. He returned her gaze with just as much passion and love that he almost didn't notice the slight hint of surprise the settled into her eyes. She looked down towards her chest area, not letting go of his hands.

"Ah…" she murmured in surprise.

"What?" he asked in alarm.

Her eyes glazed over.

"I felt it…" she explained, looking up into his face. "The feeling that a new star will be born."

He read his wife's eyes, now understanding what she meant. His features softened as he gripped her hands tighter.

"Oh."

Usagi closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. Soon we will have a daughter, a new sailor senshi. The thought of the tiny life inside of her, Chibi-Usa, filled her with such joy and excitement, she almost lost it. She grabbed onto her voluminous bouquet of red roses and gazed into the sea of people, cheering and clapping for their King and Queen.

"Until the day we finish our duty…do you think we can protect this planet together?"

He smirked down at her.

"Of course."

She turned her attention back towards him, smiling brightly and questionably at him.

"Can we live together…forever?"

"I promise."

Tears that she had been holding back began to form again as she leaned into the touch of his hand on her cheek. The crescent moon on her forehead flickered in the candle light, her smile mimicking its greatness.

"We will always be together." He confirmed to her.

"I will promise too. I will always…protect you." She whispered as she abruptly grabbed his cheeks and pulled in for a kiss.

He closed his eyes, returning it with fervor. She pulled away, walking towards her friends who patiently waited for them.

"And I will always protect our precious friends." She whispered softly before receiving congratulations and hugs from them all.

Mamoru stared at his wife for a long time until he heard her call his name. She was waiting for him, ready to start their new life. He watched as she giggled with happiness, her hair billowing in the wind. Even someday, when we disappear…and new Sailor Senshi are born. Sailor Moon…you will always be invincible. She turned towards him, holding out her hand for him. Her eyes flickered happily as she waited for him.

"The most beautiful shining star…"

~YAY! The story is complete! I'm sooooo happy! What'd you think? I was strongly influenced to write this chapter from the manga. Hoped you like it! Also thanks so much for reading this story! I will definitely be writing more later! –Sailor Make-up!~


End file.
